


Свет, когти и кровь

by HEBEPHOH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Crossover, Death, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OTHER BANDS MEMBERS MENTIONS, Rated For Violence, Science Fiction, Tragedy/Comedy, Violence, be warned, dark sceens, descriptions of dead bodies of both humans and animals, dreamies r under 20, dy ty jh sc 28+ yo, lots of blood, the primeval tv series setting crossover idk, yuta taeil 35+ yo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEBEPHOH/pseuds/HEBEPHOH
Summary: Джонни ругается себе под нос, прежде чем наклониться и собрать все.И обнаружить последнюю монетку в луже с уже немного загустевшей кровью.Джонни не особо задумывается, поднимая монетку и дотрагиваясь до остывающей крови пальцами. Он оглядывается, пытаясь найти того, кому она могла принадлежать, и громко спрашивает:— Здесь кто-нибудь есть?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 2





	1. 0. Свет

  
У Джонни раскалывается голова.

Возможно, дело в том, что он просидел над своей диссертацией последние семнадцать часов, может, от того, что прожил эти сутки на сплошном кофе, или от тяжелого воздуха в помещении, дверь и окна которого открывались в последний раз как раз семнадцать часов назад.

Ну, или все вместе.

От этих мыслей боль не проходит, и Джонни решает, что, наверное, ему не настолько сильно хочется получить одобрение профессора Муна, чем заставить его всухую съесть каждую страницу его работы.

Чуть более чем семнадцать часов назад профессор Мун Тэиль выбросил диссертацию Джонни в мусорку, сказав, что у него нет времени читать этот бред.

Он ее даже не открыл.

И если раньше Джонни им восхищался, сейчас он его ненавидит.

Джонни вздыхает, массируя виски, прежде чем подняться с места и потянуться. Теперь, когда он вновь начал двигаться, он чувствует холод и желание перекусить. Кажется, в коридоре стоял автомат.

Джонни обхватывает себя руками, пока выбирает между разными видами снэков. Сникерс выходит по цене так же, как сэндвич, но в нем больше калорий, и Джонни сможет дольше продержаться на ногах.

В конце концов он заставит профессора обратить внимание на его труд.

Джонни всегда казалось, что у них есть общее понимание ситуации, и даже терпел колкости ассистента Муна — Донена, — но ему приходится пересматривать приоритеты.

Не то чтобы тема его диссертации была странной, вполне в духе палеонтологии. Ну, или неопалеонтологии, как ему самому нравится это называть.

Джонни провел не одну бессонную ночь за ее написанием. Сможет потерпеть еще.

Он кивает своим мыслям и тут же шарахается от сильной боли, резко вдарившей в голову. От внезапной боли он невольно расслабляет руку с мелочью, отчего та с звонким шумом падает на пол.

Джонни ругается себе под нос, прежде чем наклониться и собрать все.

И обнаружить последнюю монетку в луже с уже немного загустевшей кровью.

Джонни не особо задумывается, поднимая монетку и дотрагиваясь до остывающей крови пальцами. Он оглядывается, пытаясь найти того, кому она могла принадлежать, и громко спрашивает:

— Здесь кто-нибудь есть?  



	2. 1.

  
Джонни решил связать жизнь с палеонтологией еще в детстве, пусть все и любили повторять, что это бесполезная наука и такая же бесполезная трата времени.

Но это было гораздо интереснее их альтернатив в виде физики или экономики.

Конечно, за восемь лет учебы в университете у Джонни не было ничего из того, о чем он мечтал в свои семь с половиной, но это все равно было лучше. Ну, Джонни надеется.

Джонни видел раскопки только в записи, рассматривал и изучал скелеты лишь в музеях и учебниках, а практику проходил в архивах.

На самом деле, в этом мало веселого.

Намного веселей прятаться за закрытой дверью в своей каморке, пока в пустом коридоре слышен лишь короткий периодичный стук.

Джонни пытается успокоить свое сердце, но выходит ужасней и ужасней с каждым слышимым стуком.

Такое часто показывают в кино.

Как ужаснейший хищник планеты оповещает о своем присутствии.

_О._

Джонни это прекрасно понял.

Джонни сглатывает и оглядывает комнату. Здесь нет других выходов, кроме заставленного окна. Даже если он до него доберется бесшумно, то открыть его тихо не удастся, и Джонни не уверен, насколько хватит крепкости двери.

Долго думать ему не позволяют.

Его телефон — без звука, но с вибрацией и грозит упасть с края стола в любую секунду. Джонни рывком прыгает к нему, ловя в момент падения, и сбрасывает.

Джонни готов в очередной раз проклясть профессора Муна, который зачем-то позвонил ему в два часа ночи, но резко понимает.

Стук прекратился.

Джонни видит тень под дверью, слышит дыхание.

Телефон вновь оживает в руке, на этот раз звонком от Донена, и Джонни его быстро сбрасывает. Тень под дверью движется немного из стороны в сторону. Чуть отдаляется, прежде чем начать биться о поверхность двери. Его раскрыли.

Джонни бежит к окну, ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы спихнуть коробки с документами и реконструкциями с подоконника, подгоняемый диким горловым скрежетом и выбивающейся дверью. Он открывает окно ровно на половину, когда дверь все же слетает с петель, впуская в комнату раптора.

Джонни бросает в хищника все, что попадается под руку. Черепа, степлер, чашки.  
Этого хватает на тридцать секунд.

Еще тридцать секунд — в потенциале — он может выиграть, отбиваясь от раптора восковой костью. Что будет дальше, Джонни не знает.

Или не хочет признавать.

Автоматная очередь оглушает почти так же, как первый стук когтя о плиточный пол. Джонни падает без сил на колени, пока ящер взвывает и не может понять, что ему делать.

Джонни не сразу понимает, что хищник валяется на полу, а вокруг него самого суетится никто иной как Донен:

— Ты ранен? Он тебя не укусил? Джэ не задел?

Джонни качает головой на все вопросы, не до конца осознавая их смысл. Донен помогает ему встать на ноги.

— Нужно уходить, — звучит другой голос. — Аномалия огорожена, но кто знает, сколько еще этих тварей успело проникнуть сюда.

Обходя с помощью Донена лежащее тело, Джонни переводит взгляд на человека перед собой.

Он одет в черную форму, лицо без капли сомнений, в руках — автомат; должно быть, Джэ, которого упомянул Донен.

— Да, — кивает последний. — Мун явно не обрадуется, когда узнает, что его лабораторию разворошили.

***

— Что смотришь?

Джехен лениво переводит взгляд на Донена, смеряя и вновь возвращаясь к Тэилю и его студенту.

— Ничего, — отвечает он, продолжая наблюдать, как Мун кого-то отчитывает. — Просто приятно, когда под его огнем оказываюсь не я.

Донен хмыкает, но не признать этот факт не может.

Они ждут еще какое-то время, прежде чем получают ответ от отряда зачистки, что больше никаких следов не обнаружено, и двинуться к Тэилю.

— Чисто, — оповещает Джехен, перебивая на полуслове. К счастью, тяжелый взгляд Тэиля за последние полгода он научился сдерживать. — Нужно выдвигаться в центр.

Тэиль кивает, переваривая информацию. Краем глаза он следит за не слишком активным Джонни, сидящим с одеялом на плечах и самым безэмоциональным видом.

— Хорошо, — заключает он. — Вы езжайте, а я возьму машину и отвезу студента Со домой.

— Но Накамото потребует отчет, — возражает Донен.

— Сами справитесь, — отмахивается Тэиль. — Или лучше пусть этим займется Тэен, когда вернется из отпуска.

Донен закатывает глаза:

— Тэен предупреждал тебя о том, что возьмет один день выходного всю прошедшую неделю.

— Да? — раздраженно отзывается Тэиль. — Я этого не помню, значит этого не было. У нас не может быть выходных. Без комментариев, езжайте в центр, я приеду с утра.

Тэиль окликает кого-то из сотрудников, поднимая Джонни с собой и уводя на парковку.

Когда он оказывается на безопасном расстоянии от них, Донен повторяет:

— «У нас не может быть выходных», тогда почему мы едем на работу, а он — спать?

Джэхен фыркает, но пожимает плечами.

— Такова судьба подчиненных.

***

Джонни делает все, что говорит ему профессор Мун, скорее, автоматически.

Он следует за ним, пока тот ходит по его квартире в поисках аптечки.

Они останавливаются на кухне, и Тэиль оставляет ему на столе таблетку успокоительного и стакан воды.

— Выпей, — говорит он Джонни. — Станет легче. Затем умойся и ложись спать. С утра к тебе приедет человек, чтобы подписать бумаги, — Тэиль ждет, пока Джонни выпьет лекарство, чтобы продолжить. — Подпиши бумаги, это формальность, но облегчит тебе жизнь. Помни, ты не должен никому говорить о том, что произошло. Все понятно?

— Профессор, — вместо ответа отзывается Джонни. Тэиль хочет надавить и заставить того отвечать, но не может так поступить, глядя на то, насколько потерян, растерян и напуган человек перед ним.

— Да, Джонни?

— Это же был тот, о ком я думаю? — спрашивает Джонни, Тэиль кивает, не долго думая. — Я видел кровь.

— Это был охранник, — отвечает Тэиль. — Он дежурил в ночную смену и первым обнаружил раптора. Он успел позвонить в полицию, прежде чем на него напали.

— Его съели?

Взгляд у Тэиля стеклянный, но он кивает, не считая, что эту информацию стоит утаивать.

— И что скажут его семье?

— У него не было семьи. Для протокола, скорее всего, подберут вариант с нападением бездомных собак.

Тэиль вздыхает и отечески опускает руку Джонни на плечо.

— Это не поможет тебе спать лучше, но этот человек спас тебе жизнь, — произносит Тэиль. — Ты его уже никак не отблагодаришь, но можешь сделать так, чтобы его жертва не была напрасной.

Джонни кивает, и Тэиль еще раз напоминает ему про бумаги, прежде чем уйти.  



	3. 2.

  
Донен и Джехен прекращают разговор, когда в зал входит Сычен. Они знают, откуда он пришел, и идущий за ним следом Тэен только доказывает.

Сычен направляется прямо к сидящему и игнорирующему его приход Тэилю. Тэен же подходит к стоящим в стороне.

— Тяжелый разговор? — понимающе произносит Донен. Тэен кивает.

— Накамото устроил целую речь о том, что его достало самоуправство Тэиля, — рассказывает он. — Он сказал, что, если так продолжится, ему придется уволить либо Тэиля, либо Сычена. Ну, и тут не трудно догадаться, что он потом добавил.

Джехен качает головой.

— Накамото не уволит ни Тэиля, ни Сычена.

— Да, — соглашается Тэен. — Но от этого трепать нам нервы он не перестанет. Он придрался к тому, что Тэиль отпустил свидетеля и оставил его без бумаги о неразглашении на целую ночь.

— Мне пришлось нестись через весь город, чтобы заставить его подписать! Ты вообще обо мне думал? — Сычен с силой отодвигает стул Тэиля от его рабочего места. — Я только пришел на работу, а мне уже выговор. Я ничего не сделал!

— Все обошлось.

— Я рассчитывал на тебя, — не останавливается Сычен. Его лицо краснеет от злости, и Джехен боится, что тот может в этот раз действительно зарядить Тэилю. — Когда ты забрал свидетеля с места, я думал, ты обо всем позаботился. Но ты мне даже не сказал об этом.

— Если бы я сунул ему бумаги, он бы ничего не понял, а так ты ему все объяснил на свежую голову, — настаивает на своем Тэиль. — Незачем было ему подсовывать бумаги в первую же секунду.

Сычен вздыхает.

— Мы так всегда делаем, это наша работа. Пусть я и понимаю, почему ты поступил так мягко в этот раз, — Сычен краем глаза замечает три застывшие фигуры в стороне и продолжает уже тише, чтобы их не могли услышать: — Тэиль, мы команда. Мы должны общаться, я не умею читать твои мысли. В следующий раз хотя бы напиши мне смс-ку. Договорились?

Тэиль кивает, и Сычен наконец-то чувствует спокойствие.

Он разворачивается к остальным и произносит уже привычное:

— Итак, я жду отчет от каждого. Письменный, к обеду.

***

Тэиль просматривает записи по химическому анализу, останавливаясь на пункте с остаточным радиационным фоном.

Он достаточно слаб и пришел не вместе с ящером через аномалию. Возможно, сама аномалия излучала радиацию, но ничего похожего раньше зафиксировано не было.

Самое интересное, радиационный фон наблюдается только в одной пробе.

Простым совпадением в их работе нельзя пренебречь.

Когда в кабинет Тэиля входят Сычен и Донен, он уже заваривает кофе, прикидывая, как сильно будет ругаться Юта из-за расходов на его новое исследование.

Он поворачивается к Сычену, спрашивая:

— Как дорого нам обойдется перепроверка всех доступных анализов?

Сычен замирает, застигнутый вопросом врасплох.

— Дорого? — неловко отвечает он, не желая понимать, к чему клонит Тэиль.

Тэиль, довольный, делает глоток горячего, и кивает в сторону Донена.

— Напиши заявление на повторный анализ на радиационный фон доступных проб.

— Почему я? — жалуется Донен.

— Ты — мой ассистент, — напоминает ему Тэиль. — И, когда они будут готовы, принеси архивные записи с предыдущими результатами.

— У нас десятки экземпляров, — не понимает Донен. — На это уйдет много времени. Ты что-то обнаружил? Мы можем это сейчас проверить?

Тэиль качает головой.

— Я не уверен, — признает он, — но мы должны проверить все.

— Хорошо, — неохотно соглашается Донен. — Но относить заявление будешь ты. Накамото развернет меня, если я приду к нему с запросом в пару сотен миллионов вон.

Тэиль медлит, прежде чем ответить.

— Ладно, но с тебя заявка.

— Да-да-да, — тянет Донен, закатывая глаза. — Сегодня займусь этим.

— Ты не хочешь заняться этим… — Тэиль не успевает договорить, как включается сигнальное освещение и сирена, — сейчас.

Дверь в кабинет открывается, затем показывается запыхавшийся Джэхен.

— Аномалия. В общественном парке.

***

Марк возвращается к их столику с двумя стаканчиками ванильного коктейля. Оба из них предназначаются Джонни.

Марк не спрашивает Джонни о том, что с ним случилось, но все видит и достаточно хорошо знает Джонни, чтобы понять — сахар для него сейчас лучше любых лекарств.

И то, как Джонни с каждой секундой делает глоток только больше, только доказывает это.

Джонни переходит к второму стаканчику, и Марк решает, что может попытаться:

— Я недавно общался с мистером Со, он спрашивал, как мы тут, — произносит Марк. — Сказал, что давно с тобой не разговаривал.

— Я позвоню ему на днях, — обещает Джонни, отрываясь от трубочки. — Последние пару месяцев я был занят исследованием. Только пару дней назад закончил все правки.

Марк кивает и произносит со знанием дела:

— Твоя диссертация, — Джонни кивает. — И как?

— Даже не прочел.

Марк шипит, кривя лицо, и немного склоняется над столом:

— Ты из-за этого мне позвонил? — Джонни вздрагивает, давая понять, что Марк на правильном пути. — Ты звучал очень потерянно. Если это из-за твоего научного руководителя, то я сейчас же пойду и найду его.

— И что ты с ним сделаешь? — хмыкает Джонни, заставляя Марка задуматься.

— Во-первых, — начинает он, — заставлю его прочесть твою работу. Где она?

— На моем столе, — Джонни запинается, осознавая, — в лаборатории. Я оставил ее там.

— Тогда нужно ее забрать. Давай, — Марк несильно бьет ладонями о стол, — прогуляемся до твоего университета. Погодка-то хорошая.

В компании Марка Джонни чувствует себя спокойней, он как островок всего нормального, что у него было.

На самом деле, Джонни бы посчитал все произошедшее за странный жуткий сон, если бы не люди в костюмах с утра на пороге его дома.

Джонни отвлекается на голос Марка, но тот слышен будто через воду, отчего Джонни рад, что Марк может говорить часами, не требуя при этом ответов. Джонни оглядывает парк, аллею, по которой он идет с братом и десятком других людей.

Голос Марка отдается в голове эхом, а в горле пересыхает.

Боль начинается с малого. Пульсация отдается в висках с попеременной силой. Джонни думает, что может ее проигнорировать, но удается плохо, и Марк останавливается, замечая.

— Ты как?

Джонни качает головой, что тут же отдается в висках еще сильнее, и он сгибается пополам.

Люди обходят их стороной, и Марк торопится увести его в сторону, чтобы усадить на свободную скамейку. Джонни следует за ним без возражений.

Марк садится перед ним, Джонни чувствует его ладонь на своем лбу.

— Я могу сбегать в аптеку, — предлагает Марк. Джонни силится ему что-то ответить, но не может. После наиболее сильной волны боль прекращается.

Марк спрашивает, что происходит. А Джонни оглушен.

Он не смотрит на Марка и вглядывается в прохожих, пытаясь заметить хоть что-то необычное. Ничего нет.

Но Джонни чувствует, что есть.

Возможно, он сходит с ума. Джонни знает, как он выглядит, когда замечает панику в глазах Марка.

— Нужно уходить отсюда.

Джонни берет Марка за руку и тащит его в противоположную сторону. Он идет быстро, делая исключительно широкие шаги, и Марку приходится переходить на бег, чтобы поспевать за ним. Хватка на запястье причиняет боль, но Марк не решается спорить.

Он хочет спросить, куда они идут, но слышит крик.

Вопли.

Джонни кричит ему бежать, но Марк не может подавить желание обернуться.

Увидеть бегущих в панике людей. И странный черный скоп птиц, безгранично громко каркающих и, кажется…

— Не смотри, — кидает ему Джонни и сворачивает в сторону. — Я сказал, не смотри.

Марк отворачивается, продолжает бежать, глядя в землю.

Они бегут за деревья, уходя с основной дороги. Шум сотни пар хлопающих крыльев раздается совсем близко, но не преследует их. Джонни уводит их вглубь парка, прежде чем прячется за дерево и позволяет Марку сесть на траву.

Криков больше не слышно, и Джонни может убедиться, что они в относительной безопасности.

— Кто это, хен?

Джонни вздрагивает.

— Просто птицы, — тихо говорит он. — Хищные птицы.

— Они всех убили?

— Нет, — отвечает ему Джонни. — Многие успели убежать. К тому же, — он запинается, — я думаю, парк сейчас эвакуируют.

У Марка глаза красные и опухшие, он дышит рвано, сдерживая всхлипы. Джонни сделал бы все, чтобы позволить тому выплеснуть все эмоции, но сейчас не время для этого.

Для начала им нужно выбраться.

— Они не похожи на обычных птиц.

— Хочешь рассмотреть их поближе? — хмыкает Джонни, и Марк с усилием качает головой. — Отлично.

Марк ждет некоторое время, прежде спросить:

— Что мы будем делать? Ждать?

Джонни кусает губу, обдумывая.

— Можем дальше пойти под деревьями, — говорит он. — Дойдем до ограды, там должен быть выход.

— Ты уверен, что они не последуют сюда?

Нет.

— Вполне, они останутся там, где впервые охотились, — отвечает Джонни, оглядывая кроны ближайших деревьев. — На открытых дорогах им легче высматривать, если им это еще надо в ближайшее время.

Марк коротко кивает, не сдерживает всхлипа и разбивает Джонни сердце.

— Все будет хорошо.

И никакие мелкие птерозавры не попытаются их съесть в ближайшее полчаса.

Они идут медленно, но тихо. Иногда Джонни кажется, что он слышит голоса, поэтому они останавливаются, но это не приводит к чему-либо.

— Знаешь, — шепчет Марк, переступая корни очередного дерева, — позвоним мистеру Со вместе. Он явно будет волноваться, когда увидит обо всем этом в новостях.

— Я не думаю, что об этом расскажут в новостях, — озвучивает свои мысли Джонни, заставляя Марка удивиться.

— Ты думаешь никто не захочет говорить о хищных птицах в центре Сеула, которые напали и убили несколько человек?

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Чтобы не сеять панику.

— Но есть же свидетели.

— У них свои методы.

Марк хочет спросить: «у кого?», когда запинается о выходящий на поверхность корень ближайшего дерева. Он падает до того, как Джонни успевает его подхватить.

Марк шипит от боли, и Джонни помогает ему подняться.

— Ты как?

— Простая царапина, — произносит Марк, оглядывая ладони. — Немного крови, но не думаю, что умру от этого.

Джонни сглатывает, предлагая продолжить идти и осматриваясь теперь чаще и внимательней.

Когда они выходят на дорогу, Джонни понимает, что они не заблудились. Еще он понимает, что в паре метрах от них лежит тело.

Это мужчина лет пятидесяти, на нем разорвана рубашка, изуродованы шея и нижняя часть лица, и какие-то ошметки плоти валяются на земле возле.

Джонни не дает Марку выйти из-под деревьев и пытается вспомнить карту парка.

Если они пробегут метров двести до поворота, а дальше по главной аллее, то окажутся у ворот.

Джонни не по себе.

Вообще-то, его нехило воротит от трупа, но вместе с этим он не может перестать смотреть на него и думать, что что-то с ним не так.

Например, его наличие.

— Марк, когда я скажу: "беги", ты побежишь, — тихо, но с нажимом произносит Джонни. — Налево, до первого поворота. Затем к воротам. Побежишь, не останавливаясь, не оглядываясь, не задавая вопросов. На первой космической побежишь, понял?

Джонни не поворачивает голову в сторону Марка, но косит на него глаза, чтобы увидеть, как тот осторожно кивает. Джонни медлит, принимая окончательное решение.

— Беги.

Джонни начинает бежать одновременно с Марком. В обратную сторону. Он останавливается у трупа, чтобы побороть брезгливость и за считаные секунды испачкать в чужой крови руки. Отчего-то он был уверен, что ее запах переведет все внимание на него. И он не прогадал.

Птерозавры, до этого сидевшие в ожидании на ветках прямо перед ними, стремятся за ним. Он надеется, что никто не отделился от этой стаи, чтобы угнаться за Марком.

В то же время, Джонни не уверен, что его идея в любой момент спрятаться среди деревьев сработает.

Потому что стая следует за ним, почти что повторяя каждый поворот, и у Джонни кончаются идеи.

То расстояние, которое они с Марком проходили пятнадцать минут, он пробегает за три, оказываясь на первоначальной аллее. Джонни как раз обегает первый черный мешок, когда его окликает Донен, подъезжающий к нему на мелкой машине, похожей на те, что используют на полях для гольфа.

— Запрыгивай, — кричит он Джонни, почти останавливая ход, только чтобы начать разгоняться вновь.

— Ты один? — спрашивает Джонни, оглядываясь на приближающуюся стаю.

— Нет, — через секунду отзывается Донен. — Остальные развлекаются с ловушкой, потому что, «ха-ха», аномалия закрылась, что уничтожило все наши шансы вернуть этих тварей домой.

Джонни решает больше ничего не спрашивать.

Они мчатся дальше, и вскоре Джонни замечает стоящие джипы и грузовики, людей в форме, держащих на готове оружие.

Стоит Донену проехать мимо первых, они начинают палить. В прямом смысле, поджаривая существ из огнеметов.

Джонни кажется, что его жизнь значительно изменилась за последние пару дней.  



	4. 3.

  
— Мне нужно найти Марка.

Они едут в машине вчетвером: на переднем пассажирском — Тэиль, возле него за рулем Джехен, Джонни и Донен располагаются сзади.

Тэиль смотрит на него через зеркало.

— Марка?

Джонни кивает.

— Да, это мой брат.

Тэиль молчит, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Хорошо, мы найдем его, — произносит он. — Если он выбежал через противоположный вход, то скорее всего попался другой группе. Донен, набери Сычена.

Донен ворчит себе под нос, но не сопротивляется и звонит менеджеру. Когда он им после озвучивает, что Сычен в больничном отделении их Центра вместе с несколькими пострадавшими (в том числе с «каким-то блондинистым ребенком») Джонни почти физически сжимается в размере и уходит в свои мысли, стараясь не обращать на чужие сочувствующие взгляды внимание.

***

Тэиль еще раз говорит Джонни, что все будет в порядке, перед тем как попросить Тэена отвести студента в больничное отделение.

Тэен кажется очень теплым и открытым, он всю дорогу говорит о том, как круто выглядело, когда Донен и Джонни на полной скорости ехали от стаи; о том, что в Центре работают только лучшие и что Джонни совсем не стоит переживать, ведь Сычен не сказал, что произошло что-то катастрофическое.

И все же, когда Джонни видит Марка в палате с перебинтованной головой, он забывает обо всем и подбегает к брату, чтобы обнять и лично удостовериться, что все в порядке.

Марк обнимает в ответ и говорит, почти тараторит, что все хорошо и что он ударился сам по своей неосторожности.

Еще Марк говорит, что «мистер Дун» такой крутой и что он отбил гонящуюся за Марком птицу одним взмахом ветки, будто бейсбольной битой. Джонни целует взбудораженного Марка в открытый участок кожи на лбу и отворачивается, чтобы увидеть «мистера Дуна», стоящего возле окна, и подошедшего к нему Тэена. И узнать в нем человека, ранее приезжавшего к нему с документами.

— Я же говорил, что у нас работают только лучшие специалисты, — смеется Тэен, не сильно хлопая Сычена по плечу.

Сычен неловко прокашливается, прежде чем выпрямиться и озвучить максимально отстраненно:

— В любом случае, Марк упал и ударился головой, — говорит он. — Нужно, чтобы пришли результаты врачей, прежде чем мы сможем отпустить его. И не забывайте про бумаги, — на последних словах он переводит взгляд на Джонни, уже знающего, о чем тот говорит. — Не думаю, что будет что-то серьезное, так что в течение дня вы будете свободны. Мне нужно поговорить с еще несколькими свидетелями, если что-то понадобится, можете попросить персонал, они позовут меня или Тэена, — Тэен кивает.

Джонни их скомкано благодарит, и Сычен уже хочет покинуть палату, когда тот заговаривает:

— Я могу поговорить с профессором Муном?

Сычен останавливается, задумываясь, и пожимает плечами.

— Тэен отведет тебя, да? — он обращается к последнему, и Тэен не против. — Отлично.

Когда Сычен все же уходит, Тэен спрашивает, когда Джонни хочет поговорить с Муном.

— Через десять минут? Пожалуйста.

Тэен кивает.

— Никаких проблем, я побуду в коридоре.

***

Через прозрачную стеклянную стену лаборатории видно, как в общем зале работают Тэен и Донен, Джехен молча сидит на столе рядом с ними. На самом деле, работает только Донен, тестируя новые детекторы аномалий, а Тэен его отвлекает своими разговорами, игнорируя свои обязанности в зверинце; у Джехена в принципе не было так много обязанностей в команде.

Тэиль провожает взглядом пару безымянных фигур из персонала, прежде чем повернуться лицом к Джонни и переспросить:

— Самое безопасное место?

Джонни кивает, настроенный на серьезный разговор.

— Я видел этих птиц, — говорит он. — И птицами они не были. Я помню, что на меня напало до этого и Ваши слова. Это не единичный случай. Это повторится вновь, — Джонни поджимает губы. — Мне нужно знать, где безопаснее всего. Я не хочу, чтобы мои близкие пострадали.

Тэиль кивает, припоминая волнение студента по младшему брату.

— Безопасного места нет, — отвечает Тэиль. — Аномалии могут открыться в любой момент и в любом месте. На суше, в воздухе или в воде. Даже в полу какого-нибудь двадцатого этажа жилого здания, — Тэиль задумывается. — То, где ты сейчас находишься, называется Центром Исследования Аномалий, порталов, через которые существа из разных эпох попадают в наш мир. Нашей задачей является обеспечение безопасности и, как ты понял, изучение этих аномалий. Мы уже продвинулись в этом. Когда все только началось, это был полный хаос.

Тэиль берет паузу, следя за реакцией Джонни, прежде чем продолжить:

— Безопасного места нет, — повторяет он, — но, если и есть место с наименьшим риском, то это ЦИА. Местные охрана и спецназ обучены на быстрое реагирование, плюс есть автоматические средства защиты. Любая комната может закрыться, заточив существо на некоторое время.

Джонни хмыкает.

— Зачем нужны крепкие двери, когда есть стеклянные стены?

Тэиль смеется.

— Хорошее замечание, но не недооценивай нашу защиту, — Джонни кивает. Тэиль подходит к кулеру с водой, стоящему в углу и достает пластиковый стакан, чтобы налить. — Так что?

— Что? — переспрашивает Джонни, моргая несколько раз подряд. Тэиль пожимает плечами:

— У тебя брат, о котором ты так печешься. Ты пришел ко мне, чтобы поговорить наедине, — перечисляет он. — Я все жду, когда ты попросишь взять тебя на работу.

— Я не хочу…

— Все нормально, — Тэиль вскидывает руку со стаканчиком вверх, проливая пару капель. — Подумай, не торопись. У этого есть свои риски. Время ограничено, но еще есть. Вон, — он кивает в сторону, и Джонни замечает идущего к кабинету Тэена. — Возможно, ты уже можешь возвращаться домой, — Тэиль протягивает ему стакан. — Выпей на дорожку. И прими решение. Ты знаешь, как со мной связаться.

***

— Можешь подготовить договор о приеме на работу?

Сычен промаргивается, прежде чем сконфужено посмотреть на Тэиля.

— Накомото ни о чем таком не предупреждал.

Тэиль кивает, соглашаясь.

— Я ему еще не сказал, — Сычен закатывает глаза.

— Хорошо, но если он не понадобится в итоге, я тебя побью, — предупреждает он, собираясь выкинуть свой использованный стаканчик. Тэиль ловит смятый пластик прямо перед мусоркой. Сычен хмуро смотрит на вытянутую руку, прежде чем озвучить: — С каждым днём ты все страннее и страннее.

***

Марк улыбается и кивает, когда Джонни вновь заходит к нему, чтобы проверить и сообщить, что сейчас закончит с формальностями.

На все уходит пара минут, прежде чем Марк вновь остается в палате один.

Ну.

Или почти.

Он с усилием отталкивает ногой стоящую возле кровати ширму, стирая с лица улыбку и глядя на подростка с сомнением.

Тот встает с пола, отряхиваясь, оглядывается на дверь и запрыгивает на кровать, толкая Марка. Марку приходится подвинуться, что раздражает его почти так же, как чужое присутствие.

Вообще, Донхека здесь быть не должно.

Он появился здесь из ниоткуда, буквально свалившись на Марка.

Из вентиляции.

Вместе с клубами пыли, болезненными стонами и острой коленкой прямо в живот.

Донхек тогда зажал Марку рот, чтобы тот не закричал, и, быстро шепнув что-то про «прикрой меня», шмыгнул за ширму.

И почему-то Марк догадывается, что от его выбора — сдать или не сдать — зависела его судьба.

Ему уже давно говорили, что он не самый рациональный человек в принятии решений.

— Я Донхек, — представляется гость, и Марк неохотно бурчит в ответ свое имя. — Так ты их новый подопытный?

Марк отшатывается от него, почти ударяясь затылком о стену.

— Подопытный?

Донхек кивает.

— Они проводят опыты здесь, — заговорщицки шепчет он. — Я видел их жертв. И я выведу их на чистую воду.

Марк фыркает.

— Ага, конечно, именно поэтому ты извалялся в грязи в вентиляционных шахтах, — Донхек закатывает глаза.

— Зато я видел вещи, о которых ты даже не имеешь представления, — он звучит гордо, и Марк не хочет признавать, что заинтересован, пусть он и не верит ни одному чужому слову.

Дверная ручка дергается, и Донхек тут же спрыгивает с кровати, а Марк автоматически принимает позу, максимально скрывающую того.

На пороге стоит Тэен, и, кажется, с его работой глаз у него уже наметан.

Он передает Марку, что Джонни ждет его в холле, а сам ловит Донхека за воротник:

— Твоему дяде не понравится, что ты опять по всему Центру бегаешь, — отчитывает он. — Он вроде запретил тебе сюда приходить. Опять его пропуск стащил?

— Тэиль сам мне его оставляет, он не носит его с собой никогда, — вырывается Донхек, но Тэен держит его крепко и дает подзатыльник:

— Относись к старшим с уважением.

Марк отчетливо слышит исковерканное «относись к старшим с уважением», прежде чем Тэен прощается с ним и уходит.

Марк не сразу вспоминает про Джонни.

***

Тэиль читает сообщение от Тэена о том, что тот отвезет Донхека домой, пропуская мимо ушей уже почти двадцатиминутную речь босса о том, что ждет их в дальнейшем.

Он обращает внимание, только когда Юта бьет папкой по столу. Юта протягивает руку вперед, и Тэиль с неохотой передает ему телефон. Его Юта блокирует и убирает в карман.

— Твои подопечные должны перестать делать рассылку на все номера, что ты им дал, — ворчит Юта. — Мне надоело получать этот спам, а у тебя при себе должен быть свой мобильник, чтобы с тобой могли в любой момент связаться.

— У меня есть рация, — пожимает плечами Тэиль.

Юта смотрит ему в глаза, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумывает и вздыхает.

— Сычен мне сегодня принес заявление о найме на подпись, — произносит Юта. — А Донен подложил какую-то декларацию, которая даже не моей рукой была подписана и отправлена. Зачем ты действуешь за моей спиной?

— Мне нравится контролировать ситуацию, — Юта смеется. — К тому же, чем меньше ты знаешь, тем меньше ты докладываешь своему начальству.

— Моему начальству? — переспрашивает Юта, вскидывая бровь. Тэиль кивает.

— Ты думаешь, никто не знает, как ты стелишься перед министром? — лицо Юты мрачнеет, и Тэиль позволяет себе взять его за руку. — Этот престарелый ублюдок видит перед собой только деньги и государственные награды. Если бы не ты, он уже давно передал бы все наши исследования военным. Как ученый, я это ценю, — на его последние слова Юта невесело хмыкает.

— А не как ученый?

— А не как ученый, я обязуюсь сделать все, чтобы в белых отчетах было как можно меньше всего ценного и опасного для твоей должности, — Тэиль встает со своего места, чтобы подойти ближе к сидящему на столе Юте. Чужой взгляд, задержавшийся на его губах, он не оставляет незамеченным.

— Только не перестарайся, — говорит Юта. — Мне еще нужно иметь что-то для ежеквартального доклада. Если ничего не будет, нас просто закроют.

— Какая жалость, — вздыхает. — Придется вернуться к своим студентам и окаменелостям.

— Зато, может, вновь начнешь заниматься полезным для общества делом, — Юта запрокидывает голову, сглатывая. — Ты сегодня…

— Я думал посидеть над экземплярами с последней вылазки в мезозой.

— …Ну конечно, — заканчивает начатую фразу Юта. 

Тэиль клюет его в щеку, прежде чем отстраниться и направиться к выходу из кабинета.

— Не засиживайся допоздна, — кидает ему вслед Юта, на что Тэиль только машет рукой.

Юта провожает его взглядом, обходит свой стол и садится за рабочее место. Он смотрит на стопку бумаг, состоящую в основном из заявлений на возмещение ущерба, и трясет головой.

У него будет долгая ночка.


	5. 4.

  
— Вот только не плюйся ядом.

На слова Донена Джехен только раздраженно закатывает глаза, прежде чем пнуть чужое кресло. Донен с прищуром оглядывается на него, но никак не комментирует.

— Зато ты наконец-то занялся делом, а не провел целый день, начищая ботинки, — отмечает Тэен. Джехен фыркает.

— Накамото заставил лично проверить периметр Центра и вентиляцию, — он подходит к столу Донена и, сдвигая половину вещей на нем, садится. — Всю неделю буду выскребать пыль из волос.

— Можешь попробовать, например, помыться, — бурчит Донен, недовольный образовавшимся на его столе беспорядком. Здесь и до этого была сложная система, но Джехен чуть не опрокинул его чашку чая на один из отчетов, а это уже удар ниже пояса. — В любом случае, — продолжает Донен, — проверить надо было. Что, если бы это был какой-то шпион или журналист, а не Донхек?

— С ним никакие шпионы не нужны, — качает головой Джехен. — Куда вообще смотрели его родители?

— Ты знаешь, куда, — сдержанно отвечает Тэен, и настроение Джехена окончательно падает.

Донен смотрит на них некоторое время, прежде чем прокашляться:

— Все равно, лучше прими душ и переоденься, — говорит он. — У меня аллергия на пыль, не хочу из-за тебя выйти из строя.

Джехен хочет продолжить спорить, но зал оглушает сиреной, а он сам спрыгивает со стола, чтобы лучше видеть экраны компьютера Донена с картой и все уменьшающейся на ней зоной определения. Краем глаза он замечает подходящих к ним Тэиля и Сычена, но, стоит им приблизиться, все прекращается.

— Ничего не понимаю, — шепчет Донен, хмурясь и перебирая команды. — Сигнал пропал.

— Ложная тревога? — уточняет Сычен, обращаясь одновременно ко всем.

— Не уверен, — произносит Донен. — Сигнал будто оборвался.

— Как долго ты его принимал? — спрашивает Тэиль, становясь позади Донена и следя за результатами запросов.

— Сорок семь секунд, — отвечает Донен, пробует еще пару вариантов и откидывается на стуле, сдаваясь. — Я уверен, что это не ошибка.

— Тогда съездим проверить, — громко говорит Тэиль, тормошит Донена за плечо и отстраняется. — Возможно, аномалия открылась и закрылась. Все длилось меньше минуты, но что-то могло пройти сквозь нее. Проверим сами, не стоит собирать группу. Сычен?

Сычен пожимает плечами.

— Без меня, — кивает в сторону своего кабинета.

— Отлично, — заключает Тэиль. — Еще, Донен, одолжи мне свой телефон.

***

Джехен захлопывает дверь машины и оглядывается на выходящего с соседнего места Тэиля.

— А этот что здесь делает?

Тэиль не сразу понимает, о чем тот говорит, но замечает студента и усмехается.

— Что-то имеешь против?

— Против гражданских в потенциально опасной зоне? — напоминает ему Джехен. — Да.

— Обрадую тебя, — произносит Тэиль, подзывая Джонни к ним. — Вчера вечером я подписал за него заявление о приеме на работу. Он больше не гражданский, — он игнорирует недовольное «еще хуже» и здоровается с подошедшим. — Как настрой? Не ожидал, что ты приедешь раньше нас.

— Я живу недалеко, — растерянно отвечает Джонни. — Вы написали, что я срочно понадобился? Зачем? Что вообще вы делаете на стройке?

— Анома…

— О нет, я же сказал, что хочу держаться от них как можно дальше! — возмущается Джонни, делая шаг назад, но Тэиль ловит его под руку и разворачивает ко входу на объект.

— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе, — цитирует Тэиль.

Положение за забором можно назвать стройкой с задержкой.

Железобетонная конструкция в два этажа, частично занавешенная грязными лесами и мусором.

Донен спотыкается о несколько сваленных в кучу стеклянных бутылок, после пиная их и продвигаясь вперед, смотря только вниз.

— Нам везет, что это заброшка, — комментирует он. — Надеюсь, здесь нет бездомных. С ними могут быть проблемы.

— Бездомных постоянно гоняют, — рассказывает Джонни, получая удивленный взгляд от Донена. — Здесь должно было быть метро, но строительство прекратили, когда контракты на строительство жилых домов в округе начали разрываться. Сюда все еще заглядывает полиция, так что это не лучшее место для бездомных.

— И ты живешь недалеко отсюда? — уточняет Донен.

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Дешевые коммунальные.

— Если это метро, — начинает Тэиль, — они соединяли его с остальными путями?

— Я только переехал сюда, когда тут все завертелось, — объясняет Джонни. — Было как-то не до этого, но, насколько помню, да. Они вроде закрывали потом проход, туннели не использовались, и они не хотели, чтобы посторонние имели доступ к путям.

Тэиль кивает.

— Напишите Сычену, чтобы он проверил информацию, — Тэен кивает, говоря, что сейчас позвонит. — Надеюсь, ни у кого из присутствующих нет клаустрофобии, — Тэиль вытягивает руку вверх, указывая на пустые перегородки этажей. — Можем, конечно, залезть, посмотреть, но там нам ловить нечего. Будем спускаться.

Тэен передает Джонни фонарик и подбадривает, прежде чем тот пролезает в дырку между деревянных досок. Заколоченный вход нашел Джехен, и вынес его он же.

— Здесь нет рабочего освещения и плохая связь, — предупреждает Джехен. — Не уходите далеко и следите за уровнем сигнала, чтобы мы могли связаться друг с другом.

— Я возьму с собой Донена, — вставляет Тэиль.

Донен не выглядит обрадованным, но не сопротивляется, принимая судьбу.

— Что конкретно мы ищем? — спрашивает Джонни шепотом у Тэена.

— Без понятия, — признается Тэен. — Детектор аномалии засек что-то и перестал работать. И под землей мы вроде сигналы еще не наблюдали, они не проходят, — Тэен включает фонарик и направляет его прямо в лицо Джонни, заставляя того зажмуриться. — Но у Тэиля есть интуиция, и, если он говорит вниз, значит мы идем вниз. Скоро привыкнешь.

Джонни кивает, и к ним подходит Джехен.

— Вы двое пойдете со мной, — произносит он. — Если увидите что-то подозрительное, кричите.

Джонни думает, что не умеет кричать. Тэен хлопает его по плечу, прежде чем проходит вперед, и они разделяются.

Еще некоторое время Джонни слышит шаги Тэиля и Донена, но Тэен говорит ему не отвлекаться, и в следующую секунду он слышит только их троих.

Под землей, когда они проходят лестницу и с недостроенного перрона спускаются на пути, воздух сырой и тухлый, а стены частично покрыты грибком, мхом и какой-то паутиной. Поначалу им трудно дышать, но спустя минут пять Джонни начинает привыкать. Он идет по рельсам, светя фонариком то под ноги, то на стены, на которых расположены кабели освещения. Джонни подходит к идущему впереди Тэену и закономерно спрашивает:

— Мы никак не можем это включить?

Тэен на него оглядывается и не скрывает усмешки:

— Боишься темноты? — спрашивает он, вскидывая бровь. — Не знаю, если наткнемся на служебное помещение. Нет, скорее всего. Осторожно, — он выставляет руку, преграждая путь. — А вот это что-то интересное. Джехен?

Джехен нагоняет их за пару секунд, Тэен уже сидит на корточках перед желто-коричневой жижей.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джехен, сначала смотря на находку, затем быстро осматривая пространство вокруг них.

— Не уверен, — на вздохе произносит Тэен и передает свой фонарик Джонни. — Подержи.

Джонни не успевает спросить, что тот собирается сделать, как Тэен сует освободившуюся руку в месиво. Ему приходится приложить усилия, чтобы подавить подступающую тошноту.

— Ну что? — поторапливает Джехен. Тэен сглатывает и поднимается на ноги, отряхивая руки в сторону. Джонни замечает, что он держит что-то в руке.

— Нужно написать Сычену, — говорит Тэен и протягивает руку вперед. — Это ножки, и мы тут не одни.

Джехен ругается под нос, пока достает из кармана телефон.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Джонни.

— Жук, — легко отвечает Тэен. — Довольно крупный, — добавляет он, сверяя, что найденная конечность соизмерима с его двадцатисантиметровой кистью. — Ну, то, что от него осталось.

— Если эта тварь мертва, миссия завершена?

Тэен качает головой.

— Помнишь, я говорил про чуйку профессора, — напоминает он. — Мы могли поймать сигнал от открывшейся на поверхности аномалии, но это существо не пришло с поверхности. Оно живет в туннеле, и его что-то убило. Мы должны разобраться.

— Голыми руками?

Тэен смеется.

— У нас есть Джехен, — успокаивает он Джонни. — Правда, у него лишь электрошокер, — он замолкает, когда Джехен обращает на них внимание и возвращается к ним.

— Сычен вышлет отряд на оцепление, — информирует он. — Пойдем дальше?

— Да, — кивает Тэен. — Посмотрим, во что вопремся.

***

Джонни не особо понимает, что он тут делает, если даже не разбирается в деталях их задания.

Тэен ему объясняет через «я сам не знаю», а Джехен выглядит так, будто его лучше не спрашивать в принципе. Все, что делает Джонни, — светит фонариком себе под ноги, чтобы не вляпаться во что-либо, и периодически проверяет уровень сигнала. После очередного раза полоски связи совсем пропадают. Джонни останавливается и сообщает:

— Дальше нет связи.

Тэен замедляется и оборачивается к нему:

— Сделай пару шагов назад, есть связь?

— У меня тоже нет связи, — произносит Джехен.

Джонни делает, как сказал Тэен, прежде чем получает одно деление.

— Есть, — отвечает он. Тэен кивает и поворачивается в противоположную сторону.

— Я не думаю, что до тупика еще много, — озвучивает свои мысли Тэен. — Мы дойдем до конца и вернемся. Хорошо? — обращается уже к Джехену. Тот кивает и подходит к Джонни.

Джехен смеряет его взглядом, прежде чем достать из чехла нож и передать Джонни.

— Он охотничий, крепкий, — поясняет он. — Кого-то крупного не убьет, но ранит. Обращайся с ним осторожно. Ферштейн?

Джонни кивает и остается на месте, когда двое уходят дальше по тоннелю.

Не проходит много времени, Джонни устает стоять и садится на рельсы. Он рассматривает свое окружение, до которого доходит свет от фонаря, изучает нож. Думает, что стоит написать Марку и узнать, как он себя чувствует, но замечает, что сигнал пропал.

Ничего не изменится, если он вернется еще немного назад по путям.

Джонни идет уже несколько минут. Постоянно проверяет сигнал, но тот не появляется. Он уже начинает уставать, когда его взгляд переходит с уровня сигнала на время.

Точно такое же, как когда ушли Тэен и Джехен.

Джонни сглатывает, направляет фонарик на стены, чтобы за что-то зацепиться. Он чувствует капельку пота на шее, хотя здесь не так влажно, как при входе в тоннель. Джонни заводит руку за шею, чтобы стереть отвлекающий сейчас пот, но замирает, нащупав какой-то нарост.

Он обводит его пальцами, затем смотрит на что-то желтое, что собрал. Джонни успокаивает дыхание, прежде чем зажмуриться и резко открыть глаза.

Джонни не в тоннеле.

Все еще под землей, но не в тоннеле, а в каком-то служебном помещении. Он пытается сесть, но у него кружится голова, отчего он заваливается набок. И понимает, что не один.

В двух метрах от него он видит какое-то мохнатое огромное существо, заворачивающее в белое полотно человека.

По черным штанам и крупным ботинкам Джонни опознает его как Джехена. Он оглядывается, пытаясь найти Тэена, но того рядом не наблюдается.

Джонни старается не издавать посторонних шумов, чтобы не привлечь чужое внимание. И пытается придумать, как им выбраться отсюда. Отчего-то он сомневается, что сможет выстоять с ножом.

Вообще-то, ему немного страшно.

Из тоннеля раздается какой-то грохот, как если бы кто-то ударил кувалдой по рельсам, и гигантский паук отвлекается от своего дела, быстро передвигаясь со своего места в тоннель через открытый проход. Джонни медлит секунд тридцать, вслушиваясь, прежде чем ринуться к Джехену и распороть паутину, воспользовавшись ножом. Джехен дышит, но Джонни приходится ударить его несколько раз, чтобы тот очнулся.

Джонни высвобождает его из паутины, которая кусками прилипает к униформе и волосам Джехена, пытается помочь тому подняться на ноги, но яд все еще действует, не давая ни нормально двигаться, ни воспринимать информацию.

Джехен что-то громко мычит ему, и только чудом Джонни понимает, что потерял бдительность. Он разворачивается и выставляет руки с зажатым в них ножом вперед. Паук насаживается брюхом на лезвие, издавая оглушающе противный вопль, но не отстраняется, а только сильнее пытается достать своими клешнями Джонни. У Джонни позади приходящий в себя Джехен, и бежать ему некуда, нож застрял в брюхе.

Он успевает рассмотреть каждый волосок на голове монстра, когда та слетает.

А сабля проходит в опасной близости от лица самого Джонни. На него и Джехена вываливается то же желто-коричневое месиво, что они нашли в начале, и обезглавленное тело падает на пол.

Джонни видит перед собой женщину в походном костюме и с оружием в руке. Она смотрит на него в ответ несколько секунд, прежде чем скрыться в туннеле. На входе она оставляет фонарь, и это единственное доказательство того, что Джонни не привиделось.

— Надо убираться отсюда, — глухим голосом произносит позади него Джехен. — Кто знает, кого еще мы тут встретим.

Джонни кивает, доставая нож и помогая Джехену подняться, тот идет дальше, опираясь о его плечо. У прохода они останавливаются, чтобы подобрать фонарь.

— Где Тэен?

— Мы наткнулись на аномалию в конце прохода, я послал его за тобой, — рассказывает Джехен. — Видимо, вы разминулись.

— Я даже не заметил, как меня укусили.

Джехен кивает.

— Да, я тоже, — он шипит, когда запинается ногой о шпалы. — Надеюсь, если его не было в нашей компании, то он добрался до помощи.

— Тот человек разве не был нашей помощью?

Джехен медлит, прежде чем ответить:

— Нет.

***

— Ты сказал, что это были жуки.

Тэен закатывает глаза.

— Моя специальность — рептилии, — в сотый раз напоминает он.

— Тогда, может, нам следует нанять более многопрофильного специалиста? — продолжает Джехен, на что Тэен ему только кривит лицо.

Донен смеется, говоря, что Джехен тоже выделился во время миссии. Джехен тут же стихает, но советует Киму не смыкать глаз.

— Судя во всему, через аномалию прошла только одна особь, — говорит Тэиль, подходя к ним. — Охотилась в своем времени, а туннель использовала как тайник. На обратной стороне вход в пещеру, скорее всего, изначальное логово. Мы поставили там оцепление, никто не пройдет, — он оглядывает всех четверых, прежде чем остановить взгляд на Джонни: — Как тебе твой первый день?

— Не люблю пауков, — Тэиль хмыкает. — И еще, — Джонни запинается, замечая на себе взгляд Джехена, — там была женщина.

Тэиль выпрямляется.

— Какая женщина? Как она выглядела, ты можешь ее описать?

Тэен тянет Тэиля за рукав куртки, но тот вырывается, и Джонни не помнит, чтобы профессор был хоть когда-то настолько серьезным.

— Обычная женщина, — теряется Джонни, действительно не помня никаких деталей. — Одета в зеленый камуфляж, каштановые волосы.

— Она должна быть еще там, — проговаривает Тэиль и пытается обойти преграждающих ему дорогу Донена и Тэена.

— Там никого нет, спецназ все проверил, — напоминает ему Донен.

— Тогда она в аномалии, — не унимается Тэиль. — Я пройду в нее.

— Это небезопасно, — настаивает Донен, Тэиль отталкивает его от себя.

— Не смей мне указывать.

— Профессор, — зовет его Джехен, заставляя Тэиля обернуться. — Простите, — и тот падает после удара прикладом. Донен и Тэен успевают подхватить его до того, как он окажется на земле.

Донен вздыхает, проверяя место удара.

— Отвезем его домой?

Тэен качает головой.

— Чтобы он начал срываться при Хеке? Лучше в центр, — Донен с ним соглашается.

Джехен недовольно шипит.

— Черт, я и до этого был в пыли, — перечисляет он раздраженно, — а теперь еще и в слизи и паутине. Я скоро замаринуюсь в этом.

— Я живу в пяти минутах ходьбы отсюда, — произносит Джонни, тушуясь под чужим взглядом. У него есть вопросы, но он не считает возможным задать их сейчас. — Можешь принять душ у меня.

Он уже готов, что его пошлют с этим предложением, но Джехен кивает.

— Если спасешь мою жизнь еще один раз, — добавляет он. — Придется стать вечным слугой.

Перед тем как набрать пароль от входной двери, Джонни шарит по карманам. В каждом пусто, отчего он недовольно ругается под нос.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Джехен, болезненно отрывая от кожи клочки паутины.

— Кажется, я выронил телефон, когда на меня напали, — объясняет он.

— Его найдут, если ты потерял его там, — успокаивает его Джехен. Джонни кивает.

— Хорошо бы, — вздыхает он, открывая дверь и громко здороваясь: — Марк, я дома.

Джехен молча следует за ним, разуваясь и оглядывая прихожую. Он идет за Джонни до гостиной, на диване в которой сидит Марк. Марк сначала приветствует брата, затем хмурится, замечая незнакомца.

Джонни просит его подождать здесь, прежде чем оставить их одних и уйти за полотенцами и сменной одеждой.

— Так, ты мелкий Джонни? — пытается разрядить атмосферу Джехен, но взгляд Марка не меняется.

— Ты кто?

Джехен моргает несколько раз, но решает не обращать внимание на чужую грубость.

— Коллега по работе, — ответ Марку не нравится:

— Джонни нигде не работает.

Джехен не знает, как на это ответить. Джонни появляется с полотенцем и одеждой очень вовремя. Он показывает, где ванная, провожает Джехена взглядом, а затем, стоит услышать щелчок двери ванной, дает Марку подзатыльник:

— Прояви уважение.  



	6. 5.

  
Когда Тэиль открывает глаза, у него расфокусированный взгляд и боль в затылке. Он лежит на диване в знакомом кабинете, поэтому мысленно считает до пяти, пока перед глазами не появляется Юта, чтобы помочь ему сесть.

У него еще глухо в голове, когда он задерживает взгляд на настенных часах. Десять вечера.

Юта протягивает Тэилю стакан воды, который тот принимает, но пьет не сразу, медля. Юта пододвигает к дивану свое кресло и садится напротив Тэиля.

— Ты как? — молчание. — Я отвезу тебя домой, — продолжает Юта. — Тебе стоит начать появляться дома в светлое время.

— Там была Черин.

— Возможно, мне стоит дать тебе внеплановый выходной.

— Она была там, — повторяет Тэиль тверже. Мягкость в выражении лица Юты тут же исчезает.

— И ты хотел броситься за ней, наплевав на безопасность, — чеканит он. — Чего ты хотел этим добиться?

— Мне нужно знать, — он сглатывает, чтобы сдержать себя от порывистой грубости. — Если жива она, то, возможно…

— О ней ничего не было слышно десять лет, — холодно напоминает ему Юта. — С тех самых пор, как они пропали. И в каких обстоятельствах? Она одна, без мужа.

— Она знает, что случилось с моим братом, — не останавливается Тэиль.

— Что случится с Донхеком, если исчезнешь и ты?

Тэиль едва заметно дергается на его словах. На секунду во взгляде Тэиля мелькает ненависть, но он быстро отводит глаза и больше не смотрит на Юту. Не может.

Юта вздыхает.

Он выдавливает улыбку и тянется к руке Тэиля. Тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, но больше никак внимание не выказывает.

— Я был серьезен насчет выходного, — говорит Юта. — За один день в центре ничего без тебя не случится, твоя команда уже справлялась без тебя. Конечно, если ты нам будешь необходим, мы тебя из-под земли достанем, — Юта гладит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне чужой ладони. — А ты выспишься и проведешь день с племянником. Донхек обрадуется.

Тэиль смотрит на него краем глаза, тут же натыкаясь на прямой взгляд Юты. Он делает глубокий вдох.

— А вообще, — продолжает Юта, не получая никакого ответа, — знаешь, что будет на следующей неделе?

Тэиль задумывается.

— Хэллоуин? — предполагает он.

Юта не сдерживает смешка и улыбается почти грустно.

— Конечно, Хэллоуин, — кивает он.

Джонни почти рад проснуться.

Он лежит, не двигаясь, с минуту, пока восстанавливает дыхание. Свист в ушах еще стоит, а глаза тянет от сухости.

Джонни трет лицо руками, прежде чем слышит посторонний шум где-то изнутри квартиры и вспоминает, отчего проснулся. До его будильника еще полчаса.

Марка он находит уже в коридоре. Он завязывает шнурки на кроссовках и выглядит не сильно обрадованным пробуждением брата. Джонни замечает валяющийся у двери рюкзак и хмурится.

— Ты возвращаешься в общагу? — спрашивает он. Марк кивает, поджимая губы, затем заканчивает с обувью и поднимается. — Врач сказал, тебе нужен покой.

Марк кивает.

— Пару дней, а не недель, — отмечает он. — Я могу о себе позаботиться там. К тому же, не хочу отставать по учебе.

— По учебе, — повторяет Джонни. Марк закатывает глаза.

— Я не сбегаю от тебя, хорошо? — говорит он. — К тому же, я всегда на связи. Сам не забывай звонить.

Джонни хочет продолжить спор, но вспоминает:

— Я потерял телефон.

Марк поправляет ветровку и берет свой рюкзак. Он бросает на Джонни непонятный взгляд.

— Он на кухне? — произносит Марк так, будто это очевидно. Затем быстро обнимает брата и почти что сбегает, пока Джонни погружен в свои мысли.

Джонни закрывает за ним дверь, после чего идет на кухню.

На столе действительно его телефон.

Джонни был уверен, что выронил его в туннеле. Он проверяет его на наличие повреждений, прежде чем сунуть в карман пижамных штанов. Он должен спросить об этом у Джехена.

Донен вздрагивает, когда чувствует чужое присутствие за собой. Он скользит взглядом по присутствующим в зале сотрудникам Центра, прежде чем окончательно оглянуться на Тэиля. Донену не нравится его улыбка.

— Как дела? — спрашивает Тэиль.

— Что вам надо?

Тэиль закатывает глаза, делая шаг назад и ожидая, пока Донен поставит свою технику на блокировку.

— Ничего, — отвечает Тэиль и повторяет вопрос: — Так, как дела? Высыпаешься? Много свободного времени.

— Я знаю, к чему вы клоните.

Тэиль улыбается, пока Донен только бледнеет в лице. Тэиль хлопает его по плечу, подбадривая.

— Жду у себя к вечеру, — он уже разворачивается, чтобы уйти, когда Донен резко вспоминает о недавном поручении и останавливает его. Тэиль смотрит на протянутую папку весьма удивленно: — Что это?

Донен пожимает плечами и тупит взгляд, когда Тэиль смотрит прямо на него.

— Накамото просил собрать для вас, — поясняет он. — Информация о школе, в которую ходит Джено.

— Твой брат, — кивает Тэиль, вспоминая. Он рассматривает папку, прежде чем взять ее удобней. — Хорошо, спасибо. А теперь забудь об этом и займись работой.

Донен провожает его не самым добрым взглядом и уже хочет вернуться к своим делам, когда его опять пугают.

На этот раз, его пугает Тэен. Он ставит открытый пакетик сока прямо на клавиатуру, и Донен только чудом успевает убрать его до того, как упадет первая капля.

Тэен поднимает руки в защитном жесте, когда Донен бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

— Зря ты не пошел с нами на обед, — начинает Джехен. — Пропускаешь все самое интересное.

Донен корчит ему лицо в раздражении.

— Сомневаюсь в этом, — он замечает подходящего к ним Джонни и кивает в его сторону.   
— Ты не торопишься на работу.

— Я на нее не просился, — парирует Джонни и почти не неловко здоровается с остальными двумя. Все же с Доненом, каким бы вредным тот ни был, он знаком дольше.

После этого нависает молчание, когда уже пора разойтись, но никто не хочет быть первым. Тэен жертвует собой.

— Вообще, я зашел сказать, что мне нужно отлучиться, — произносит Тэен. — Звонили из зоопарка. Там что-то случилось, нужна моя помощь.

— Зоопарк? — переспрашивает Джонни. Тэен кивает, улыбаясь чужому энтузиазму.

— Да, — подтверждает он. — Я все еще работаю там, по идее. Хочешь со мной?

Джонни тут же теряется от предложения и оглядывается на кабинет Муна.

— А так можно?

— Конечно, — уверенно говорит Тэен. — В этом весь смысл. Сваливать, пока тебя не нашли Тэиль или Сычен. Если мы понадобимся, нас вызовут. И я уже слышу шаги Сычена. Так что ты выберешь?

Джонни идет на один шаг позади от Тэена и его начальника, директора зоопарка.

Этот другой начальник Тэена совсем не похож на Тэиля, заметно старше, полнее и с отклеивающимся париком.

Директор Ким ведет их сначала по открытой части зоопарка, затем в крытую, где Джонни только и успевает читать надписи на указателях.

Они останавливаются у диких кошек, и затем директор Ким набирает входной пароль в один из вольеров.

— Мы собираемся войти внутрь? Это безопасно? — спрашивает Джонни, медля. Тэен выглядит так, будто даже не задумался над этим вопросом, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед.

Директор оглядывается на Джонни снисходительно.

— Поверьте, сейчас там нашим жизням ничего не угрожает, — он пропускает их внутрь. — Я с вами не пойду, насмотрелся этого с утра. Тэен, сообщи, если что.

Тэен коротко кивает, после чего он с Джонни остаются одни.

— Мы ищем что-то конкретное?

— В этом вольере жил лев, — произносит Тэен. — Теперь нет.

— Сбежал? — удивляется Джонни. Тэен выставляет руку в сторону, останавливая его. Запах бьет Джонни прямо в нос.

— Лучше бы сбежал.

Джонни приходится собраться со всеми силами, чтобы его не стошнило. Не то, чтобы он не видел мертвых животных, но трупы сбитых птиц и лягушек со всем не то, что распотрошенный лев. Он размером чуть ли не больше самого Джонни, кровь вокруг него успела подсохнуть, а выставленные на показ органы — разбухнуть и немного слипнуться. Разошедшаяся в стороны шкура повисла на вышедших ребрах.

— Джонни, — зовет Тэен, садясь на корточки.

— Что?

— Если блевать, то в сторону, — с этими словами он сует руку внутрь, а Джонни отворачивается, ощущая головокружение. — Хочу проверить, не пропало ли у него что еще.

— В смысле?

— Ну, съедено? — предполагает Тэен. Он встает на ноги с рукой в крови, отряхивая ее в сторону. Джонни больше никогда не будет дотрагиваться до него. — Все на месте, — недовольно отмечает он. — Это не было убийством ради еды. И не для самозащиты, слишком много действий.

— Тогда, убийство для удовольствия?

Тэен кивает.

— Были слухи, что в другие заповедники пробирались организаторы собачьих боев, чтобы потренировать псов, — припоминает он. — Но это не похоже на то, как дерутся собаки. Смотри, — Тэен указывает на оборванные края шкуры. — Если бы это были собаки, они бы драли. Даже кусали, но не оставляли сплошную полосу. Если бы она была еще ровнее, я бы сказал, что работали ножом. А так, это сделано когтем. И у этого животного был большой размах конечностей, чтобы распотрошить одним взмахом.

— Ты думаешь, что это существо пришло из аномалии?

Тэен замирает.

— Я не уверен, — наконец произносит он. — Если бы это была аномалия, мы бы ее засекли. К тому же… — он осекается. — Другая причина, по которой я здесь, мы же в зоопарке, да? — Джонни кивает. — И тут полно камер, но ни одна, ни одна из них ничего не засекла. Будто зверь появился из ниоткуда.

Джонни задумывается.

— Или его сюда провели.

— Или его сюда провели, — повторяет Тэен. — И мы должны найти следы. Кто знает, где сейчас это существо и не угрожает ли оно окрестностям.

— Мы должны сообщить в Центр.

Тэен кривится.

— Если это обычный пес, Сычен с меня сам шкуру сдерет, — говорит он. — Сначала убедимся.

Джонни замечает, что Тэен, как и другие члены команды, любят говорить с обязательными сносками.

Одна из них, наиболее важная на данный момент:

 _ **Да,** они могут засекать аномалии практически везде_. Исключение составляют зоны вне Сеула и его пригородов, еще на глубине нескольких метров под землей и, о, находящиеся за металлическими дверьми.

Зоопарк находится на границе одного из пригородов, но это непопадание окупается полностью наличием холодильника в подвале здания.

— Это все равно не объясняет выключенные камеры, — глухо комментирует Тэен, отключаясь от Сычена. Они закрыли помещение и наказали никого не пропускать. — Нужно осмотреть окрестности, может, они ушли другим путем.

— С чего начнем?

Тэен задумывается.

— Сычен наверное уже запросил видео с камер наблюдения ближайших трасс, так что, — он указывает на обозначение на территориальной карте парка, — чем дальше в лес.

***

— Может, музыку включим?

Марк оглядывается на скучающего в углу Джено и громко втягивает воздух.

— Если бы ты делал хоть что-то, тебе бы не было скучно, — бурчит он. Джено закатывает глаза, но продолжает сидеть на стуле. Марк поджимает губы, смотрит на сидящего возле Джено Джисона и понимает: — А где Чонло?

Джено жмет плечами.

— Он сказал, что сгоняет за одеждой в общагу, — говорит. — Чтоб ты погладил.

Марк моргает.

— Я погладил?

Джено кивает.

— Ты единственный из нас, кто умеет обращаться с утюгом, — поясняет он, как что-то само собой разумеющееся. Джено ойкает, когда Марк подходит к нему и пинает по ноге.

— Вообще-то, для этого вы и записались в клуб домохозяйства.

Джено кривится.

— Ты не сечешь фишку, — и тыкает локтем Джисона в бок, заставляя того вздрогнуть и испуганно посмотреть на Марка.

Марк тяжело вздыхает и проверяет время на часах.

— Лучше бы он вернулся до того, как преподша решит нас проверить, — он смотрит в окно. — И до начала дождя, тучи собираются.

Джено хочет предложить свалить вслед за Чонло, когда дергается от громкого грохота. Он нервно смотрит на Марка.

— Гроза?

Марк хмурится и переводит взгляд на дверь в школьный коридор.

— Это с первого этажа, — исправляет Марк.

— Чонло вернулся? — предполагает Джисон. — А если что-то случилось? Нужно пойти проверить.

Джисон встает и тянет Марка за рукав пиджака, чтобы тот наконец пошел, но старший будто приклеился к полу, стоит как вкопанный и не может заставить себя сделать шаг. Джисон смотрит на него с непониманием.

— Мне сходить одному?

— Нет, — тут же отвечает Марк, освобождая руку и вытирая ладони о брюки. — Побудьте тут, я сейчас вернусь.

Марку отчего-то совсем не хочется никуда идти, но он все равно спускается на первый этаж, только чтобы столкнуться с Чонло, толкающим его обратно:

— Как думаешь, динозавры умеют пользоваться лестницами?

***

Джонни спотыкается об очередную корягу, пока Тэен идет вперед, даже не отрываясь от телефона.

— Что-то новое?

Тэен неопределенно мычит.

— Аномалия в зоопарке окружена отрядом быстрого реагирования, — передает он. — Сычен благодарит за проделанную работу.

— Ты не выглядишь довольным, — замечает Джонни.

— Тварь могла вернуться назад, могла остаться в этом мире, — говорит Тэен. — Льва нашли перед утренней кормежкой, а значит его убили в период с одиннадцати до четырех утра. И эти камеры… Если какой-то тупой охранник решил приютить у себя доисторического питомца, я откажусь от этого мира.

Джонни фыркает.

— Люди не могут быть такими тупыми, — качает головой он, на что Тэен невесело смеется.

— Поверь, — произносит он, — еще до того, как все это началось, мне пришлось судиться с какой-то женщиной, которая считала нормальным держать у себя в квартире рысь, — Тэен останавливается и поворачивается лицом к Джонни. — Мне пришлось добиваться в судебном порядке того, чтобы она не подвергала опасности ни себя, ни соседей, ни самого хищника. «Это всего лишь кошка», — пищит он. — К черту это.

Тэен замолкает, тяжело дыша, и Джонни чувствует себя неловко, наблюдая чужую вспышку гнева.

Они стоят в тишине еще какое-то время, пока телефон в руке Тэена не вибрирует вновь, оповещая о новом входящем сообщении.

Тэен не читает текст вслух, постепенно хмурясь и тихо ругаясь по завершении. Он убирает телефон в карман, прежде чем оглядеться по сторонам.

— Планы меняются, — говорит Тэен. — В лесу в двух километрах от нас открылась аномалия.

— Еще одна? В один день.

Тэен пожимает плечами.

— Никаких ограничений у природы нет, — отмечает он. — Нужно с этим смириться. Вперед. Ребята подъедут уже туда.

Тэен толкает Джонни в сторону очень внезапно. Тот даже не успевает ничего понять, когда оказывается лежащим в кустарнике, а Тэен держит указательный палец у его губ.

Джонни перестает дышать, когда чувствует проходящую по земле вибрацию. Тэен с усилием прижимает его к земле, осторожно выглядывая за дерево. Джонни не знает, что он видит, но Тэен его не отпускает еще минуты три, пока тяжелые шаги и такое же тяжелое дыхание не отдаляются от них.

— Что это было? — шепчет Джонни, не решаясь заговорить вслух.

— Динозавр, — так же тихо отвечает Тэен, все еще глядя вслед существу. — Надеюсь, он вышел единственный.

— Надеюсь, он травоядный.

— Крупный, высотой с пикап, — комментирует Тэен. — Такой в любом случае опасный, нужно сообщить команде. Он ушел на север, что только усложняет нам все.

— Что на севере?

— Школа, в ней учится брат Донена.

Джонни быстро встает на ноги.

— Ты про частную загородную школу, с общежитиями и несколькими учебными корпусами?

Тэен кивает.

— Ты совсем не ориентируешься в пространстве? — спрашивает он. — Я же сказал, что мы пройдем в эту сторону от парка.

— Там учится мой брат, — произносит Джонни, и Тэен охает.

— Тебе лучше написать ему, чтобы он не оставался в школе после уроков.

Тэен сжимает челюсть, задумываясь.

— Давай так, — начинает он. — Ты пойдешь к аномалии, мы уже близко, есть что-то железное? Отлично, можешь ориентироваться на то, куда сильнее магнитится. Особое свойство аномалий. Спрячься где-то возле, пока не подъедет команда. Сообщишь, если кто-то пройдет сквозь нее. А я проследую за дино, — Тэен несильно бьет Джонни в плечо. — Не переживай, все будет хорошо.

***

Когда Марк и Чонло вбегают в класс, учитель Пак уже находится с Джено и Джисоном, она хочет сделать замечание, но теряет дар речи, когда они начинают двигать шкаф, чтобы заставить дверь.

— Скорее помогайте, — кидает Чонло, оглядываясь на остальных.

— Как это понимать? — серьезным тоном спрашивает учитель, но не успевает получить ответ, когда слышит рев из коридора, а что-то тяжелое бьется о дверь, почти снося ее с петель.

Джено и Джисон тут же подлетают к ним, двигая парты.

— Это не поможет, — шипит Марк, — мы здесь в ловушке.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает учитель, заводя Джисона себе за спину и пытаясь взять за руку Чонло, но тот не может перестать подпирать дверь:

— Это динозавр! — кричит Чонло. — Самый настоящий! Он проломил забор и погнался прямо за мной!

— Чем ты его так привлек? — негодует Джено.

Чонло пожимает плечами.

— Кондиционером для белья?

Джено не успевает ответить ему колкостью, когда падает от сильного удара в дверь. Удар мощный настолько, что приоткрывает дверь, и Марк видит плотную темно-серую почти чешуйчатую кожу.

Марк действует на рефлексах и чистом отчаянии, когда оставляет попытки удержать дверь и бежит в конец класса.

Может, он бы и казался в глазах других трусом, если бы не вернулся через три секунды с утюгом в выставленной в сторону руке.

Он кричит остальным быть осторожней, пока одним движением вскарабкивается наверх и прижимает разгоряченную поверхность прямо в морду, к ближайшей ноздре, заставляя взреветь.

И Марк не уверен, отпугнул ли он его или наоборот разозлил. Понять он не успевает, но слышит чужой крик в коридоре, и вскоре они остаются одни.

Учитель Пак прокашливается, привлекая внимание учеников.

— Наглядный пример, — заговаривает она, голос ее немного дрожит, как и она сама, комкая пальцами ткань своего пиджака, — наглядный пример того, почему стоит аккуратно обращаться с утюгом и выключать его.

Чонло задумывается.

— Разве не обратное только что спасло нам жизнь?

У Тэена нет плана от слова совсем.

Вообще-то, его главной целью было увести завра от класса с детьми. О том, что он будет потом делать с четырехтонной тушей у себя на хвосте, он не думал.

Наверное, все-таки придется разнести здание школы еще немного.

Тэен опрокидывает горшки с растениями, какие-то отдельные стеллажи, чтобы немного замедлить существо и выиграть себе время.

К сожалению, он не Донен и не Тэиль, чтобы разбираться в динозаврах, но этот в любом случае готов прикончить его, всего лишь наступив на Тэена или сильнее приличного толкнув.

Тэен забегает за угол, натыкаясь на огнетушитель и коридор с тупиком в конце. Первый он с трудом стаскивает со стойки, только чтобы убедиться, что он не работает.

Находясь в тупике, у Тэена не особо много вариантов. Он выкидывает огнетушитель в окно, чтобы освободить руки, и встает в стойку, отсчитывая секунды до столкновения. У него есть пара предположений.

Ну, во-первых, он выкинул огнетушитель в закрытое окно.

Во-вторых, он был в университетской команде по гимнастике, а там же как с велосипедом?

Единственное, его выгнали после первой же тренировки, потому что он был немного не терпеливым и постоянно попадал в неприятности. Ничего не изменилось, так что он полностью верит в свой успех, когда прыгает в окно за секунду до.

Только грохот, проходящая по стеклам вибрация и падающие на голову осколки с последующей тишиной говорят Тэену об успехе их операции.

Тэен обещает себе обязательно ходить с Джехеном заниматься, когда подтягивает себя на подоконник.

Он свешивает ноги, не спрыгивая на пол, чтобы случайно не вернуть тушу в сознание, и качает головой, оценивая размеры.

Он достает из кармана телефон, чтобы принять вызов и давится воздухом:

— Что значит застряли в пробке на выезде из города?!  



	7. 6. Когти

  
Джонни откладывает нож в сторону и упирается обеими руками в столешницу.

Голова немного кружится после всех событий дня, и любой звук отдавался болезненной пульсацией где-то под скальпом.

Вообще-то, он планировал сделать себе ужин. Красиво обжарить мясо в овощах, может, сварить лапшу, подать все а-ля Италия.

Как раз тогда, когда нужно было добавлять зелень, его чаша терпения переполнилась.

Он думал, что, сделав что-то обыденное, сможет представить, будто его жизнь совсем не изменилась. Но вот он один, никого рядом, готовит то, что ему нет желания есть. И не появится: Джонни только вздыхает, замечая появляющийся дым над жарящимся мясом.

*

— Неважно выглядишь.

Джонни смотрит на Джехена без лишних эмоций, Джехен поджимает губы и отворачивается.

— У меня мигрень после вчерашнего.

— Конечно, столько времени провел с Тэеном, — кивает Донен. Тэен, в свою очередь, пинает его стул, советует Джонни принять обезболивающие, прежде чем уйти в свой отдел.

Донен провожает его взглядом, затем разворачивается к Джонни.

— Сильно болит? — спрашивает он. Джонни слабо кивает. — У меня были таблетки в шкафчике. Джэ, сходишь?

— Пароль тот же?

— А зачем менять?

Джехен фыркает, но не возражает.

— И этот человек отвечает за безопасность, — шепчет Джехен Джонни достаточно громко, чтобы Донен тоже услышал. Последний закатывает глаза.

— Таблетки это хорошо, но ты знаешь причину? — продолжает Донен через некоторое время.

— Возможно, — произносит Джонни. — Я несколько часов провел возле аномалии.

Донен задумывается.

— Возможно из-за поля, которое создают аномалии, — предполагает он. — Хотя мы не сталкивались с подобными случаями, но нельзя исключать такое.

— Значит, мне надо бросить это?

— Бросишь, и я оставлю тебя без выходного пособия, — Джонни дергается, когда слышит за своей спиной голос Сычена.

Сычен стоит прямо, в мокром пальто, стягивая кожаные перчатки и отряхивая их в сторону. Несмотря на его слова, настроение у него кажется приподнятым.

— Дождь должен был начаться ровно тогда, когда я вышел из машины, — бурчит он с улыбкой.

— Просто жизнь решила восстановить баланс, — произносит Тэиль, они с Сыченом пришли одновременно. — Неправильно идти на работу с хорошим настроением.

Сычен смеется и треплет его по волосам. Вообще-то, нарушение субординации, но Сычен сейчас вряд ли адекватно отреагирует на любое замечание. Он здоровается отдельно с Доненом и Джонни, с подходящим к ним Джехеном, после чего уходит в свой кабинет, еле заметно покачиваясь в три четверти.

Джехен передает пачку Джонни, получая от него слабый кивок, и приветствует Тэиля.

— Хорошо выглядите, профессор, — отмечает он.

Тэиль хмыкает.

— Я всегда хорошо выгляжу, — выпрямляется он, смотря на Джехена неодобрительно. Джехен сдает назад:

— Конечно, — говорит он, выставляя руки. — Просто сегодня Вы… в костюме?

К его счастью, Тэиль переводит свое внимание на фыркнувшего Донена.

— Для меня что-то есть?

Донен кивает.

— Звонили из лаборатории, — сообщает он, — сказали, что до полудня пришлют результаты на почту.

— Хорошо, — комментирует Тэиль. — Распечатаешь и принесешь мне, я буду в кабинете, — он делает два шага в направлении, прежде чем остановиться и развернуться лицом к Джехену:

— Я вызвал такси Донхеку, он приедет к четырем, — произносит Тэиль, — поймай его и проводи ко мне, когда он появится.

**

Джонни проставляет печати на документы, которыми его загрузил Сычен, изредка поглядывая на Донена, ритмично набирающего что-то на клавиатуре. Джехен сидит также рядом, разбирая другую пачку бумаг.

— Я такие цифры только в кино и видел, — бормочет Джехен, показывая оставшимся двоим один из листов накладной.

— Все имеет свою цену, — пожимает плечами Сычен. — Просто радуйся, что оплачивается это не из нашего кармана.

— И то верно, — вздыхает Джехен.

Сычен поджимает губы и переводит взгляд на тихо работающего Джонни. Он чуть медлит, прежде чем заговорить.

— Как Марк?

— Марк? — переспрашивает Джонни, заторможено поднимая голову. Сычен кивает.

— Он умный мальчик, — отмечает Сычен. — Сразу понял, что к чему.

Джонни вздыхает.

— Я хотел отгородить его от всего этого.

Сычен смотрит на него снисходительно.

— Он довольно самостоятельный мальчик, — продолжает Сычен. — Нам повезло, что он там был. И что он был одним из двух свидетелей нашего гостя, и что он догадался не говорить остальным правду. Поверить, что из соседнего зоопарка сбежал бегемот, проще, чем в проникновение из прошлого доисторических тварей.

Джонни соврет, если скажет, что его не трогают слова Сычена.

В то же время, он ненавидит то, как реальность постепенно оставляет его и его семью.

Он немного хмурится от неприятного гудения в голове и не может удержать в руке печать. Сычен находит подходящий момент, чтобы сказать, что с работой покончено. Он выравнивает бумаги в аккуратную стопку, выглядя при этом максимально довольным. Он бросает короткий взгляд на часы.

— К слову о конце работы, — произносит он, — ловите момент, когда босс уйдет. Удастся сбежать домой на пару часов раньше.

Сычен оставляет их, и Джехен выгибает спину, разминая мышцы.

— Свободный вечер — это хорошо, — тянет он с зевком, Донен смотрит на него с отвращением.

— Будешь продолжать выделываться, я скажу Тэену, что ты сделал с его муравейником, — Джехен закатывает глаза на его слова. — У кого-то свободный вечер, а кому-то придется ночевать здесь всю неделю.

Джехен пододвигается ближе к столу Донена и заглядывает в мониторы.

— Чем ты вообще занимаешься?

Донен прокашливается и поднимает над столом небольшое устройство, соединенное с компьютером по проводу.

— Портативный блокиратор аномалий, пока он только на обнаружение работает адекватно, — озвучивает он, не выглядя особо воодушевленным. — Подумал, что нам нужно иметь при себе что-то такое. Основное устройство огромное и неподъемное, в карман его не положишь. Вчера он бы нам пригодился.

— Вчера бы пригодились мигалки, чтобы избежать пробки на выезде из города, — вставляет Джонни.

— Не все сразу, — возмущается Донен. — Я считаю, что ПБА уже значительно улучшит нашу работу. Например, ты бы заблокировал аномалию и не страдал бы.

Донен цокает языком и выразительно смотрит на Джонни. Джонни вспоминает, почему не любил ассистента профессора раньше.

— Голова все еще болит? — спрашивает Джехен, Джонни пожимает плечами. Он хочет еще что-то сказать, но его перебивает начавшая работать рация Джехена.

Тот сразу становится серьезным, принимая сигнал и выслушивая все, что ему передают с той стороны. Джонни пытается вслушаться тоже, но речь совсем теряется в помехах.

— Понял, не отпускайте его, — Джехен устало вздыхает и убирает рацию в кобуру. — Это с пункта пропуска. Мне нужно встретить мелкого. Пожелайте удачи.

Донен вполголоса посылает его, и Джехен неохотно уходит.

— Я тоже отойду, — предупреждает Джонни, вставая со своего места, — умоюсь.

— Удачи, — не задумываясь, говорит Донен. Джонни фыркает.

— И тебе.

***

Звук уведомления пугает скутозавра, поэтому Тэену приходится удержать существо за его огромную морду.

Скутозавр успокаивается не сразу, отчего стоящий на табуретке Тэен немного покачивается. Тэен еще немного гладит того по грубой коже, прежде чем дать ему продолжить есть. Тэен спускается на пол и садится на табуретку, чтобы проверить сообщение.

Вместо обычного текста, там набор цифр. Тэен хмыкает, понимая, что это всего лишь рассылка для Муна. Для него эти числа должны иметь значение.

Скутозавр за его спиной опять начинает неспокойно копошиться, на этот раз не от резкого звука.

Тэен тихо воркует над ним, не понимая причин для беспокойства.

Через пару секунд из других загонов тоже начинает доноситься гул. Тэен хмурится.

— Что знаете вы, чего не знаю я?

Он безрезультатно похлопывает завра по шее, прежде чем покинуть отсек и вернуться в общий зал.

Сычен стряхивает с пиджака Тэиля пылинки.

— Давно не видел тебя в костюме, — проговаривает Сычен, — тебе очень идет.

Тэиль закатывает глаза и отстраняет от себя чужую руку.

— Больше не увидишь, — Сычен хмыкает, но не устраивает дебаты. Он замечает фигуру за дверью в кабинет и прокашливается, закругляясь.

— Если явишься на свадьбу не в костюме, я тебя дальше порога не пущу, — Сычен здоровается с Ютой кивком и отряхивает руки. — А без тебя некому ловить букет.

Тэиль корчит ему вслед лицо, прежде чем обратить внимание на вошедшего.

— Хек еще не приехал, — произносит, поглядывая на часы, — скоро должен быть.

Юта кивает, бегло осматривая кабинет, фиксируя взглядом бардак на столе, забитую скомканной бумагой урну и недоделанный (или доделанный) макет чего-то, известного только Тэилю.

— Ты не выглядишь спокойным.

— Просто, — Тэиль мнется, — плохое предчувствие.

— А ты не думай о плохом, и оно не произойдет, — советует ему Юта, осторожно улыбаясь под конец. Тот не выглядит убежденным, и Юта берет его за руку. — Тэиль.

Тэиль упирает свободную руку в подлокотник своего кресла, подпирая подлокотник ладонью и смотря на склонившегося над ним Юту.

— Сегодня важный для меня день, — вполголоса проговаривает Юта. — И я верю, что для тебя — тоже. Пообещай мне, что не будешь загружать голову мрачными мыслями хотя бы сегодня. Обещаешь?

Юта видит сомнение в лице напротив и делает усилие над собой, чтобы не выдать собственные чувства.

Чуть погодя, Тэиль все же кивает. Юта улыбается.

Он отвлекается на вибрацию в кармане своего пиджака. Он достает телефон, чтобы проверить пришедшее сообщение. Тэиль незаинтересованно следит за его действиями. Юта хмыкает.

— Какое-то число, не могу понять, — комментирует Юта. Тэиль неохотно выпрямляется на месте и вытягивает руку.

— Значит это мне, — на выдохе произносит он, принимая телефон из чужих рук.

Его взгляд застывает на экране. Юта ежится, отмечая, каким каменным становится лицо Тэиля.

— Что там?

Тэиль прокашливается, еще с секунду смотрит на сообщение, прежде чем заблокировать телефон.

— Плохой розыгрыш от Донена, — цедит он. — Сейчас я ему устрою.

Юта вскидывает бровь, делая шаг назад и давая Тэилю пространство подняться и размять плечи.

— Это был не номер Донена, — возражает он.

Тэиль ведет плечом.

— Кроме него, никто не знает этой даты.

***

Джонни оттягивает кожу вокруг глаз, разглядывая в зеркале бледные мешки под глазами. Спокойный день тянется невыносимо долго.

С одной стороны, день — спокойный. С другой — Джонни не может избавиться от стоящего комом в горле напряжения.

Он набирает в ладони холодной воды из-под крана, чтобы умыться.

Он как раз вздыхает с облегчением, ощущая приятную прохладу кожей, когда дверь в уборную открывается, и на пороге показываются Джехен и Донхек — с младшим Муном Джонни не был знаком лично, зато прекрасно слышал о нем по рассказам остальных.

И перепачканный в песке черный костюм на Донхеке вполне вписывался в его представление.

— Мун меня убьет, если узнает, что я не уследил за ним, — ворчит Джехен, подталкивая Донхека внутрь помещения.

— Ты сам толкнул меня на землю! — огрызается Донхек, вырываясь из чужой хватки. Он проходит внутрь, вставая как можно дальше от Джехена.

— Ты!.. — Джехен ловит ртом воздух. — Ты сам толкнулся! Я не виноват!

— Джехен, — зовет Джонни, краем взгляда проверяя Донхека. — Я помогу Донхеку привести себя в порядок, не переживай.

Джехен откровенно не верит, что Джонни удастся справиться с подростком в одиночку.

— Тогда я к профессору, — соглашается Джехен. — Передам ему, что мелкий прибыл. Тут еще странная рассылка для него.

Джонни кивает.

— Хорошо.

Донен стоически выдерживает претензию Тэиля в свой адрес.

Он мог бы обидеться, что Тэиль думает о нем так низко, если бы не понимал, как тому важно знать, что сам Донен тут не причем.

— Я бы никогда так не сделал, профессор, — уверенно отвечает Донен, замечая промелькнувшее в чужих глазах облегчение.

Они находятся в окружении остальных четверых, периодически ловя на себе косые взгляды остальных сотрудников.

— Так, что значит это сообщение? — спрашивает Сычен, мельком поглядывая на лица остальных.

Тэиль качает головой.

— Важно не то, что значит, — поправляет он, — а кто отправил. Только три человека знали об этом.

— Четыре, — глухо вставляет Донен.

— Донхек?

Донен мычит.

— Тогда пять, — продолжает он. — Если это было _его_ последнее сообщение, то о нем знал и тот, кто был с ним тогда.

— Черин, — выплевывает Тэиль, — зачем ей возвращаться, убегать от меня и продолжать свою странную игру?

— Ее не было десять лет, — напоминает Донен, — кто знает, где она была, что с ней стало.

— И что ты предлагаешь сделать?

— Позвонить ей, — коротко отвечает Донен.

— Ты думаешь, мне хочется вести с ней светские беседы? — скалится Тэиль, прежде чем чувствует руку на плече.

— Поэтому разговаривать с ней буду я, — Тэиль оборачивается на Юту, только чтобы увидеть, как тот набирает номер.

В образовавшейся тишине легко считать гудки. Тэиль доходит до трех, когда слышит сигнал начала связи. Он не может смотреть на Юту или кого-либо еще, устремляет взгляд в трубку и задерживает дыхание.

Некоторые вещи довольно трудно забыть. Ты не всегда о них помнишь, но стоит этому дать о себе знать, и все, о чем не вспоминали годами, обрушится на тебя водопадом.

У Тэиля от прошлого осталось не так много. Пустая квартира, два извещения о пропавших без вести и Донхек, очевидно, самая важная часть из всего.

И самая трудная. Не найти учебных пособий по тому, как общаться с племянником, потерявшим обоих родителей. И как при этом самому оставаться в сознании.

Тэиль будет лицемером, но его не так трогало исчезновения матери Донхека, как исчезновение собственного брата. С Черин их связывали только работа и условные дружественные узы.

С Хансолем же, они были семьей.

Тэиль прикрывает глаза, когда слышит:

— Здравствуй, Накамото.

— Мы знакомы? — спрашивает Юта. Голос на том конце отвечает без задержек:

— Я знаю о тебе достаточно много, — усмехается. — Например, что ты станешь одним из тех, кто уничтожит этот мир.

— О чем ты…

— Она заговаривает тебе зубы, — перебивает его Тэиль и ведет пальцами по векам.

— Тэиль.

— Черин, — произносит в тон и кивает Юте. — Поставь на громкую связь, — выдерживает пару секунд. — Зачем ты вернулась?

— Это первое, что ты хочешь у меня узнать? — хмыкает она.

— Я задал вопрос, — напоминает Тэиль.

— А я уже дала подсказку, — говорит, еще когда Тэиль не успевает закончить. — А ты совсем не изменился и все так же не слушаешь старших.

Тэиль сдерживает себя, чтобы не ответить колкостью и не дать поводов.

— Я повторю еще один раз: зачем ты вернулась, да еще и таким образом?

Черин молчит какое-то время. Тэиль напрасно надеется, что ей просто нечего сказать.

— Я была в будущем, Тэиль, — с расстановкой произносит Черин. — Видела его. Знаешь, что там? Сплошные развалины, разруха, отсутствие цивилизации. И знаешь, кто во всем виноват?

— Просвети.

Тэиль напрягается, когда вместо ответа она мычит, оттягивая время.

— Вы, — продолжает.

— Прости?

— Не извиняйся, — расслабленно. — Я все исправлю, нужно лишь вычеркнуть фамилию из таймлайна.

— Чью?

— Нашу, — отвечает, не задумываясь. — Вообще-то, уже вычеркиваю. Ты не оценил мое сообщение, иначе бы заметил, что я прислала и другой подарок. Можно сказать, передала лично.

— Ты в Центре? — Тэиль переводит взгляд на Донена, который без лишних слов выводит на экраны трансляции с видеокамер.

Ну, пытается.

Он беспомощно оборачивается на Тэиля, когда встречает отказ в доступе к камерам всех этажей.

— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я была здесь, — с усмешкой говорит Черин, — но нет. Зато мой подарок — да. И я дам тебе еще один: пять минут, за которые ты еще можешь сбежать вместе со всеми. Затем двери закроются. Я не хочу тебя убивать, Тэиль.

— Минуту назад ты сказала обратное.

Черин смеется.

— Вообще-то, нет, — опровергает она. — Пять минут, и от совершенного хищника из будущего никому не спастись.

Больше Тэиль ничего не успевает спросить: Черин сбрасывает вызов.

— Что с системой? — тут же требует Юта. Донен разводит руками:

— Меня выкидывает, — сообщает он, — Я ее не контролирую.

— Всем покинуть здание, — громко командует Юта. — Включи систему оповещения.

— Как? — недоумевает Донен. — Я ничего не контролирую!

— Профессор, — зовет Джехен, обращая на себя внимание. — Донхек тоже здесь.

— У нас три с половиной минуты, — напоминает Донен. — Три двадцать, — продолжает он, когда Тэиль не двигается с места.

— Выводи его отсюда, — дает приказ Юта, ровно в тот момент, когда освещение сменяется аварийным красным. — Он один?

— С Джонни.

— Напишите ему, чтобы выбирались, — на что получает быстрое «уже» от Тэена. — Нужно уходить.

— Я не уйду! — отпирается Тэиль, когда Джехен тащит его за собой.

— Сто восемьдесят секунд.

— Ты ничем им не поможешь своей паникой, — Юта оглядывая зал и убегающих ученых. Он медлит, прежде чем двинуться следом за всеми. — У меня нет права рисковать жизнями, — шипит Юта, — на мне лежит ответственность. И за твою тоже.

***

Джонни чувствует себя неловко в присутствии Донхека. Особенно, учитывая, что при его попытке представиться подросток наизусть пересказал ему его биографию.

— Тэиль держит досье на каждого своего подчиненного дома, — пожимает плечами Донхек и запрыгивает на столешницу, усаживаясь.

Джонни поджимает губы, не зная, что на это ответить, и вытаскивает несколько отрывков бумажных полотенец из контейнера. Он несильно смачивает один конец, чтобы тот не размок, затем проводит по ткани, собирая грязь с пиджака Донхека.

Пиджак Донхека — черный, поэтому песок и грязь выделяются на нем довольно отчетливо. Так же отчетливо, как и то, что, если бы Донхек сразу после падения поднялся, не было бы таких следов.

Джонни не сразу решается на новую попытку разговора.

— Джехен ведь не толкал тебя, так? — спрашивает он. — Почему ты так рьяно идешь против просьб профессора Муна?

Донхек хмурится при упоминании дяди, но отвечает:

— Я не иду против его просьб, — бурчит он, на что Джонни только вскидывает бровь. — Я хочу для него лучшего.

— Не давая ему спокойно работать?

— Не давая ему поддаваться Накамото.

Рука Джонни замирает, и он выдает многозначительное «о», прежде чем продолжить начатое.

Он не предполагал, что дело настолько серьезно.

Джонни ногтем отскребает пару песчинок, затем переходит к штанам. Донхек ослабляет галстук и совсем не смотрит на Джонни, делая атмосферу только еще более гнетущей.

— Может, это не мое дело…

— Не твое, — огрызается Донхек, Джонни мысленно считает от пяти.

— Но не только ты желаешь лучшего, — продолжает он. — Если бы твой дядя не был уверен, что тебе так будет лучше, он бы ничего подобного не делал. Он хочет, чтобы у тебя была семья.

— У меня есть семья, — Донхек отбивает от себя руку Джонни. — И мне ее достаточно.

У Донхека вид обиженного на жизнь ребенка, и, вообще-то, Джонни не может его в этом винить. И он не особо хорош в общении с детьми и людьми в целом. Марк — исключение, и тут скорее заслуга Марка, а не Джонни, ведь тот первый подошел к нему.

Он выдерживает контакт глазами с Донхеком, и тот, пусть не тушуется, но сдает позиции и будто опускает плечи.

— Тэиль — моя семья, — тихо произносит Донхек, прежде чем отвернуться.

Джонни перекрывает кран, смачивая еще несколько салфеток. Он думает перевести тему на более нейтральную, чтобы не вручать профессору настолько унылого племянника, но запинается, вслушиваясь в стоящую тишину.

Он молчит, прислушиваясь к любым звукам, с полминуты, своим поведением заставляя напрячься еще и Донхека.

— Что еще?

Джонни ведет плечом и достает из кармана мобильный. Обычно, он отключает вибрацию или звуковые уведомления. На экране отображаются три сообщения. Два от Тэена, и одно с неизвестного номера.

— Что-то случилось? — повторяет Донхек, дергая Джонни за рукав. Джонни хочет ответить, но дергается от щелчка, с которым выключается свет и включается красное, аварийное освещение. Донхек тут же вскакивает на ноги.

Они смотрят друг на друга. Джонни, не понимающий, что ему делать, и Донхек, начинающий дышать чаще и громче. Он закрывает рот обеими руками ровно за секунду до того, как из коридора раздается крокотание, утробное и не естественное.

Джонни не дышит. Он стоит статуей, вслушиваясь в то, как что-то проходит за дверью. Он пытается понять, что это и каких оно размеров.

Существо двигается не быстро, скорее осматриваясь. Оно периодически останавливается, переставая шуметь когтями по плиточному полу, вместо этого издавая крокочущий рык, затем идет дальше.

Оно отдаляется достаточно, Джонни предполагает, что существо завернуло в другой коридор или вошло в открытый кабинет, но не стремится покинуть уборную.

— Нам нужно выбираться, — шепчет он, опуская руки на плечи Донхека и смотря тому прямо в глаза.

Донхек кивает и пытается собраться с мыслями, его немного потряхивает, но он стоит ровно и не паникует.

— Я знаю способ, — сглатывает, — подсади меня?

Джонни не уверен, но времени у них нет, поэтому он помогает Донхеку встать на раковину и дотянуться до решетки, закрывающей вентиляцию. Винты крепления расшатаны, так что Донхек выкручивает их пальцами, ловит и сует в карман. Джонни приходится отпустить Донхека, когда тот передает ему решетку, чтобы осторожно положить ее под раковиной. Донхек подтягивается на руках внутрь шахты, предварительно досчитав до трех.

Джонни боится, что негромкий звук, появившийся при этом, привлечет внимание.

— Залезай, — шепчет Донхек, выглядывая.

— Я помещусь? — сомневается Джонни. Донхек машет головой:

— Ты меньше, чем кажешься. Давай же.

Вновь прозвучавший крокот из коридора сметает нерешительность Джонни.

Несмотря на слова Донхека, Джонни все же несколько больше и тяжелее, и его никто не поддерживает; он чувствует, вставая на раковину, что у него только одна попытка. Если ему не удастся с первого раза забраться в шахту, раковина рухнет от тяжести, подняв шум, который будет невозможно не услышать.

Джонни сглатывает, прежде чем прыгнуть.

Донхек удерживает его за плечи, затаскивая внутрь и уползая вглубь.

Джонни подтягивает ноги ближе к груди, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от выхода и утыкается лицом в ноги также замершего Донхека.

Мир перестает существовать, Джонни чувствует, что готов разрыдаться. Это чувство появляется внезапно. Накрывает с головой, Джонни не хочет умирать.

Он слышит, как существо пробивает дверь в помещение, как рычит и бьется в разные кабинки, разнося двери и проходя по керамическим осколкам.

Джонни кажется, будто он теряет сознание, находится на грани, когда Донхек вновь касается его рукой. В уборной вновь тишина, существо никого не нашло и покинуло комнату.

Джонни приходится приложить усилия, чтобы поднять голову и разглядеть в темноте обеспокоенные глаза Донхека.

— Что дальше? — еле слышно спрашивает последний.

Джонни прикрывает глаза, возвращая себе возможность думать.

— Постараемся не шуметь, — шепчет он, — и добраться до кабинета со связью.

— Твой телефон?

— Выпал из кармана, когда я залезал, — виновато отвечает он. — Но, мне кажется, это к лучшему.

***

Юта отвешивает Тэилю пощечину.

— Успокойся, я верну его, жизнь отдам за него, — цедит Юта. — Но, если я увижу тебя поблизости от Центра, я лично прострелю тебе ноги.

Тэиль не смотрит на него, показательно отвернувшись. Юта злится не меньше него. Он взбешен, но он не может позволить себе истерик, а Тэиль не может мыслить здраво.

Юта кивает Тэену, сидящему за рулем, затем захлопывает дверь. Он ждет, пока машина отъедет на некоторое расстояние, прежде чем поворачивается к Джехену.

— Пистолет, — приказывает он, протягивая руку. Джехен медлит.

— Вы на взводе, — пытается вразумить его Донен, но замолкает, натыкаясь на взгляд босса.

— Лучше борись с вирусом, заблокировавшим двери, — обрывает его Юта. — Как только они откроются, мы входим.

Юта ерошит свои волосы, стягивает с себя пиджак и закатывает рукава.

На парковке перед Центром остались только охрана и спецназ, всех остальных сотрудников Накамото отпустил домой. Он проверяет магазин и кидает тяжелый взгляд на сидящего на земле с ноутбуком Донена.

— Я не смогу с ним справиться, не так быстро, — сломлено произносит Донен. — Это что-то выше моих способностей. Не знаю, где она могла взять этот вирус.

— Не из этого времени, — шепчет Юта, соглашаясь. — Не останавливайся, — качает головой он, затем ругаясь под нос. Юта бросает смешанный взгляд в сторону входа. — Кто знает, что еще она могла притащить из будущего, какие технологии, каких существ. И одно из них находится прямо сейчас в стенах здания. Что я должен сделать, чтобы это все прекратилось? Черин! — громко кричит он последнее, пугая тем самым всех вокруг себя. — Что тебе еще нужно? За что ты так ненавидишь свою семью?!

Никакого ответа Юта не получает, он громко дышит, прежде чем успокоиться. Он усмехается, думая, что сорвался сам, при этом осуждая за это Тэиля.

Он хочет спросить, сколько еще потребуется Донену, но оказывается перебит пищащим звуком со стороны.

— Что это? — он указывает на девайс в руке Джехена.

— Карманный детектор аномалий, — медленно отвечает Джехен, припоминая объяснение Донена и оглядываясь. — И то, как мощно он работает, говорит о том, что аномалия очень близко.

— Насколько близко?

— В пяти метрах за вами.

Юта оборачивается, тут же отходя на шаг назад. Прежде чем он успевает что-то сказать, где-то справа раздается грохот: еще одна аномалия, открывшаяся прямо посреди одной из припаркованных машин, заставляя ту схлопнуться пополам. Еще несколько аномалий открываются в радиусе тридцати метров в течение минуты.

— Мы можем их заблокировать? — глухо спрашивает Юта, пересчитывая.

— Одну, возможно, — произносит Донен.

Юта проверяет магазин.

— Окружить территорию, — командует он. — Джехен, — обращается уже тише, — остаешься с Доненом, защищаешь его. Мы делаем свое дело, вы — свое. Друг на друга не отвлекаться, — он собирается еще что-то сказать, но слышит скрежет электрического оружия и больше отвлекаться не может.

Он обещал.

Он сделает все.

*

Джонни не может себе позволить передвигаться быстро.

Во-первых, в узкой вентиляционной шахте ему не привстать выше, чем на локтях, а о том, чтобы развернуться не может быть и речи. Во-вторых, ему кажется, что каждое его движение отзывается непозволительно громким звуком. Дышать тоже трудно.

Он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть перед собой ноги Донхека.

— Что не так? — шепчет Джонни, не громко, но чтобы Донхек точно услышал. Донхек оглядывается, и Джонни видит отблеск в его глазах: они оказались у другого выхода из вентиляции.

— Не боковая, — шепчет в ответ Донхек, имея в виду решетку. — Постарайся не задеть, когда будешь проползать, может отвалиться.

Джонни кивает, насколько позволяет его положение, и Донхек быстро и уверенно преодолевает расстояние над решеткой. Джонни ползет следом за ним, но останавливается у самой решетки, чтобы разглядеть помещение под ними.

Комната кажется ему незнакомой, но он видит большой стол с раскинутыми бумагами на нем и возле него, перевернутое кресло, угол дивана, и что-то ему подсказывает, что это кабинет директора. В котором уже побывал хищник.

Джонни вздрагивает. И мысленно поправляет себя:

Еще есть.

Он сдерживает вскрик от испуга, когда Донхек неожиданно оказывается к нему лицом — успел бесшумно перевернуться, размеры позволяют. Джонни прикрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, когда в стену отлетает до этого работавший вентилятор, а затем, недовольно рыча, само существо запрыгивает на стол, скидывая остатки папок и клавиатуру. Джонни не моргает, с ужасом узнавая его.

Хищник выглядит крайне не пропорциональным. У него большая, размером с львиную, голова, согнутые жилистые задние конечности и такие же тонкие передние, которые тоже могут сгибаться, но хищник использует их, чтобы сидеть выше и визуально казаться больше. Джонни не может утверждать точно, но, в таком полусидячем положении он достигал метр или немного больше в высоту. Когда тот спрыгивает со стола на пол, Джонни замечает небольшой отросток в продолжении позвоночника, напоминающий оборваный хвост.

Джонни наблюдает за поведением хищника, пока тот не покидает кабинет в несколько быстрых прыжков.

— Это мой рисунок, — шепчет Донхек.

— Мой кошмарный сон, — комментирует Джонни, за что получает хмурое «Спасибо». Джонни непонимающе смотрит на Донхека; сейчас, в красном освещении, он может детально рассмотреть немного испачкавшееся лицо подростка. — Нет, я имел в виду, что действительно видел его во сне, много раз.

Донхек смотрит на него неуверенно.

— И что оно делало в твоем сне?

Джонни не думает, что ему стоит это говорить.

— Убивало всех.

Донхек говорит, что у них есть два пути.

Первый — ползти в обход, потому что впереди общий зал и им не подняться до верхних уровней вентиляции. Из двух, этот вариант самый долгий и безопасный, учитывая, что в шахте они загнаны в угол и в любой момент могут создать ненужный шум. К тому же, Джонни не знает, как Донхек, но у него самого начинает кружиться голова, а воздух, который он вдыхает, все меньше напоминает кислород.

Второй вариант, который у них есть, — это выбраться из вентиляции в зал и добежать до одного из кабинетов так, чтобы их не заметили, а дальше попытаться дозвониться до кого-то.

Джонни не знает, что ему выбрать.

Как ответственный взрослый, он должен позаботиться о Донхеке. Но он не может отрицать, что он давно уже ничего не контролирует. Донхек говорит, что дверь в кабинет Тэиля не сломана, и, вероятно, хищник до туда еще не добрался.

Джонни нравится, как довольно произносит Донхек слово «еще». Будто это доказательство их хорошего конца.

Джонни вслушивается в то, как Донхек откручивает решетку изнутри, тонкими пальцами вытаскивая сквозь прутья винты.

Один из них выскальзывает из его пальцев, с высоты трех метров падая прямо на пол.

Стук, с которым он падает, тонкий, но звонкий. Донхек перестает моргать, широкими глазами высматривая малейшее движение поблизости. Когда ничего не происходит, он позволяет себе вздохнуть и вытаскивает наружу. Джонни держит его за ноги, плавно спуская на пол, чтобы не навредить Донхеку и не создать дополнительный шум.

Оказавшись близко к полу, Донхек осторожно ставит решетку к стенке, шепчет Джонни отпускать его и падает, через стойку на руках оказываясь на полу. Он не спешит вставать и удерживает Джонни, когда тот спускается, на полу тоже.

— Не шевелись, — еле слышно просит Донхек.

Джонни и не шевелился.

— Что?

— Я его не вижу, — отвечает, — и не слышу.

 _Скрип_.

Джонни берет руку Донхека в свою, держит крепко, потому что у подростка рука совсем обессиленная и ватная. Донхек жмурится и дышит тяжело. Джонни поднимает глаза к потолку, туда, где, цепляясь за подвесные лампы, висит хищник.

Тот покачивается под тяжестью собственного веса, смотря вниз и по сторонам. _Он их не видит._

Джонни переводит взгляд на кабинет Тэиля. Моргает и не может сдержать особо громкого вдоха, когда его голова начинает раскалываться от резкой боли. Когда Джонни вновь открывает глаза, он видит впереди, на другом конце зала, открывшуюся аномалию.

Поднимает голову, уже зная, что их засекли.

Джонни кричит Донхеку бежать.

Он тянет его за собой, вскакивая и ускоряясь; зная, что если остановится хоть на мгновение, у них не будет и шанса, он упадет, а подниматься будет незачем.

Хищник прыгает на них, но оказывается позади, разражаясь гневным рыком.  
Оказываясь в метре от аномалии, Джонни не сомневается и сжимает руку Донхека крепче, чтобы тот не сомневался тоже.

Стоит им оказаться по ту сторону, аномалия за ними закрывается.

***

Юта не может уследить за передвижением монстра, тот двигается слишком быстро и заметен только когда нападает на кого-то. Он простреливает голову существу, когда то прыгает на одного из спецназовцев. Существо валится на землю, человек под ним уже не встает.

Он подходит к лежащей твари ближе, рассматривая.

Неправильная, серая, местами покрытая грубой короткой шерстью. Юта обращает внимание на большие когти и единственный глаз на голове.

Он отходит назад, к Джехену и Донену, чтобы проверить последнего.

— Что это такое?

Юта не знает, как ответить на вопрос Джехена.

— Они быстрые, — ведет головой Юта, прогоняя наваждение. Все же, он не привык к подобной активности. — Они из будущего. Точно такие же, как сейчас внутри. Донен, ты вообще хоть чем-то занимаешься?

— Пытаюсь получить доступ к аварийным системам? — язвит Донен, не отрываясь. — Могу вызвать пожарных, надо?

У Юты нет времени и желания отчитывать его. Он занят перезарядкой магазина. Из соседней аномалии на него как раз набрасывается очередная тварь. Юта понимает, что не успевает, оказываясь у нее на пути.

У него дергается рука, когда существо резко сворачивает в сторону Джехена. Джехен мажет, целясь, и теперь под ударом оказывается он.

Юта стреляет в голову.

Он стрелял, не задумываясь, поэтому ему требуется время, чтобы понять, что пуля не прошла насквозь и не задела кого-либо. Глупая была бы смерть.

Джехен стоит, прижав к груди электрическую винтовку, и Юта не сводит с нее глаз.

В его голове начинает проясняться.

Он оглядывается на бьющийся с несколькими тварями редеющий отряд и сжимает в руке пистолет.

— Эти твари слепые, — произносит Юта, осознавая. — Они ориентируются на звук. Донен! — кричит он, пусть тот находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. — Врубай пожарную сигнализацию.

***

Донхек падает на колени.

Он громко кашляет, задыхаясь. Джонни думает, что тот неплохо держится.

Еще он думает, что мир, в котором они оказались, едва ли дружелюбнее того, откуда они бежали.

После прохождения через аномалию у него будто вода в ушах. Он оглядывает окрестности в поисках какого-либо ориентира, но видит только зеленую холмистую местность. Он всматривается в горизонт и треплет Донхека по волосам:

— Пойдем, — тихо говорит он. — Мне кажется, я заметил блеск аномалии.

Донхек встает на ноги, Джонни больно видеть его таким.

— Давай, — подбадривает он его. — Хочешь, я понесу тебя на спине? — Донхек качает головой. — Тогда пошли, нам нужно добраться до наступления темноты.

Они идут не меньше часа. Джонни впереди, постоянно оглядываясь, смотря по сторонам и в небо, чтобы не оказаться застигнутым врасплох; Донхек идет сразу за ним, запинаясь, но не желая отставать. Они оба смертельно устали.

Они спускаются по склону холма, и это чувствуется в тысячу раз сложнее подъема. Видимо, ранее в этот день шел дождь, поэтому трава и земля под ногами мокрые и скользкие.

Нога Донхека скользит в грязи, отчего он падает и катится несколько метров вниз, пока Джонни его не догоняет и не тормозит.

Джонни пытается помочь ему встать, но Донхек больше не может.

Уже стемнело, почти ничего не видно. Джонни уже давно не видел цели, к которой они шли, но боялся сказать об этом Донхеку. Тот плачет, цепляясь за ноги Джонни.

Джонни не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

Он честно пытается что-то придумать, но его собственное состояние едва ли лучше.

Он жмурится, когда глаза слепит резкий свет электрического фонаря. Джонни машинально заслоняет собой Донхека.

Подходящая фигура принадлежит человеку.

Это высокий мужчина в плаще и, насколько Джонни может судить, песочно-зеленом военном камуфляже, который он уже видел однажды.

Мужчина останавливается в паре метрах от них, направляя свет фонаря на них.

— Хэчан?

Донхек напрягается, и Джонни не успевает ничего понять, когда тот встает и кидается к незнакомцу:

— _Отец!_

Теперь у самого Джонни подкашиваются ноги. Он не замечает, как начинает плакать.

— Ты живой, — всхлипывает Донхек, обнимая его. Мужчина бросает фонарь на землю, осторожно касаясь головы и спины сына. Они стоят так какое-то время, пока тот не отстраняет Донхека от себя и не опускается на одно колено перед ним:

— Нет.

Донхек моргает, не понимая.

— Что?

Мужчина грустно улыбается.

— Не живой, — повторяет он. — И тебе, вам, больше нельзя здесь оставаться, — мужчина с сожалением смотрит на Джонни. — Я пытался все исправить, но только воплотил предначертанное? Прости меня.

Он достает что-то из кармана и протягивает это Джонни. Тот неловко принимает его в руки.

— Когда все кончится, включите его и уходите в аномалию, — продолжает он. — Он запрограммирован вывести вас домой.

— Ты не с нами? — не понимает Донхек.

— Нет.

Донхек _не понимает_. Его потряхивает, он на грани очередной истерики, без сил и держится на одной надежде.

— Что с тобой случилось? Случится?.. — Донхек вздрагивает, когда отец целует его в лоб. Донхек не хочет слышать ответы, он просто хочет не отпускать его.

— Ты самое лучшее, что у меня было, — шепчет, голос его немного дрожит. — Я люблю тебя больше жизни, ты же знаешь? — он смотрит на часы на своей руке и подталкивает сына к Джонни. — Спрячьтесь. Солнце, не смотри, хорошо? — он улыбается. — Это вернет вас назад, пообещайте уничтожить, — встряхивает головой. — А теперь — прячьтесь.

Джонни приходится приложить усилие, чтобы оттащить Донхека на расстояние. Он сопротивляется, не хочет уходить, но слишком слаб.

Не проходит много времени, прежде чем Джонни понимает, зачем им говорили спрятаться.

Когда появляется аномалия, она озаряет все в радиусе нескольких метров от нее, будто сейчас не поздний вечер, а полдень. Человека, женщину, выходящую из аномалии, Джонни узнает.

Он не слышит, о чем они говорят.

Они стоят прямо напротив аномалии, так что он отчетливо видит только их силуэты, стоящие в метре друг от друга.

Джонни закрывает глаза и рот Донхеку, когда Черин направляет на мужа пистолет. Он удерживает подростка, когда раздается выстрел и тот не может не дернуться от резкого звука. Джонни наблюдает за тем, как тело Хансоля безвольно падает.

Какое-то время Черин проводит, склонившись над ним. Джонни следит за ней, не моргая.

Когда она уходит через портал, тот за ней сразу закрывается, а Джонни отпускает Донхека.

Донхек сидит на коленях, вперевшись руками в землю и смотрит туда, где недавно находился сам, пустым взглядом.

— Я с ним даже не попрощался, — говорит он глухо. — Опять.

Джонни достает из кармана переданное ему устройство.

— Нам пора возвращаться.

***

При близком рассмотрении, существо казалось еще более противным и неестественным. Юта толкает ногой его голову, переворачивая набок, так, чтобы можно было разглядеть уши.

— В крови, — комментирует он, — сигнализация создала достаточно шума, чтобы разорвать им перепонки. Они больше не могли функционировать, — Юта переводит взгляд на Донена. — Это могло спасти им жизнь?

Донен смотрит на него с сожалением.

— Если мы успели, — отвечает он. Юта прикусывает язык.

На парковке уже нет аномалий, а твари, вылезавшие из них, повержены.

Юта переводит взгляд на вход в Центр, когда детектор Джехена вновь начинает работать. Юта слышит со всех сторон щелчки перезаряжающихся орудий, но кричит:

— Не стрелять!

Он успевает вовремя, чтобы увидеть, кто выходит из аномалии.

— Заблокируйте аномалию, — приказывает Юта и движется по направлению. Он не доходит буквально пару метров, когда Донхек срывается с места и бежит к нему.

Юта шатается от неожиданности, но удерживается на ногах. Он машинально обнимает подростка в ответ.

Юта краем глаза отмечает подбегающих к Джонни Донена и Джехена, прежде чем переключить все свое внимание на Донхека.

Он удерживает его за плечи и опускается перед ним на колени. У Юты разбивается сердце, когда он смотрит в лицо напротив.

Он осторожно вытирает дорожки слез с щек и пытается успокаивающе улыбнуться:

— Все будет хорошо, — кивает Юта. Он проводит руками по плечам Донхека, прежде чем подняться на ноги, вновь прижать того к себе и кивнуть Донену. — Давай вернемся домой.  



	8. 7.

  
Весь холодильник забит готовой едой. Это Тэен постарался.

Он был уже здесь, когда Донен и Джехен привезли Джонни домой. Это было очень мило с их стороны, но Джонни весь вечер не мог дождаться, пока они уйдут.

Буквально сразу после возвращения закрылся в ванной, спрятался в душе, смывая с себя прошедший день.

Он проигнорировал стук в дверь Тэена, когда тот хотел попрощаться; не вышел, и когда они уходили.

Джонни заходит в свою комнату, только чтобы забрать с кровати подушку и одеяло. Спать здесь ему не хочется. В гостиной есть диван. Диван старый, первое приобретение Джонни для нового дома. Он был по скидке и долгое время оставался его лучшей покупкой здесь, спасая от сна на полу.

Джонни валится на диван, укрываясь одеялом с головой, зарываясь так на несколько минут. Жаль, что одеяло не может спасти от всех бед. Ему приходится немного высунуться, чтобы вдохнуть воздух. Он лениво отмечает бутылку пива на журнальном столике перед диваном. К горлышку бутылки приклеен стикер.

Рука покрывается мурашками, стоит ему потянуться за запиской. При ближнем рассмотрении Джонни узнает почерк Донена.

_Поправляйся._

В его духе.

Джонни комкает бумажку в пальцах, расслабляет руку, и та падает на пол.

***

Джехен отряхивает с подошвы остатки осколков, которые собрал на обувь, пока шел в серверную.

Донен сидит на корточках, проверяя систему через прямое подключение. Возле него, устало наблюдая за работой и оперевшись плечом о ближайшую поверхность, стоит Накамото.

В пять утра в Центре, кроме них, только охрана. Для полноценной работы здание еще непригодно.

Донен кивает, прежде чем отсоединить провода.

Он смотрит вверх, сначала на Джехена, затем на Накамото, собираясь с мыслями.

— В общем, я перезапустил систему, — начинает он вполголоса. — Сейчас все вновь работает в штатном режиме. Но.

— Но, — эхом повторяет Накамото, хмурясь.

— Это не была атака извне, — объясняет Донен, немного вскидывая брови. — Наша сеть не подключена к глобальной, мы максимально обособлены ради безопасности изначально.

— Хочешь сказать, что Черин как-то проникла в серверную? — задумывается Накамото. Донен кивает.

— Она не могла проскочить мимо охраны, — возражает Джехен. — Да еще и пронести с собой такое чудовище.

— У нее был сообщник, — холодно произносит Накамото. — Кто-то, кто работает здесь. Это может быть кто угодно.

Джехен ловит на себе его тяжелый взгляд, ощущая на себе ответственность за произошедшее.

— Я проверю камеры и допрошу сотрудников.

Взгляд Накамото от этого не становится легче, но он все же кивает.

— Это твоя работа, — говорит, выпрямляясь. — Еще полчаса я буду в своем кабинете, если найдете еще что-то.

Он уходит, получив кивок. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, Джехен бьется лбом об одну из полок. Донен сочувствующе похлопывает его по ноге, прежде чем встать на ноги.

— Не принимай на свой счет.

— Я облажался.

— Мы все облажались, — поправляет его Донен. — На этом наша работа не кончается. А Накамото просто переживает. Представь, если бы на кого-то из твоих близких натравили тварь из будущего, — он оглядывает помещение в последний раз. — Не принимай близко к сердцу.

Джехен кивает, слабо веря в чужие слова.

***

Юта бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь. Он не включает свет, чтобы не потревожить ненароком, и проходит дальше по коридору.

В гостиной он медлит, останавливаясь возле дивана и наблюдая за спящими Мунами. Юта поправляет плед, укрывающий их, немного любуется, прежде чем пойти в свою комнату.

Отчитываясь в министерстве через пару часов, ему нужно выглядеть максимально представительно. Он открывает шкаф, чтобы выбрать новый костюм, когда вздрагивает, чувствуя руки, обхватывающие его талию.

— Ты надолго? — Тэиль опускает подбородок ему на плечо, обнимая со спины и дыша куда-то в шею.

— Министр не отпустит меня живым, — тихо отвечает Юта и тянется за костюмом, чему балласт в виде Тэиля немного мешает. — Но я постараюсь его убедить, что наш Центр все держит под контролем, — он разворачивается. — Без отчетов от отдела безопасности будет трудно, но я умею лить воду.

Тэиль кивает и силится сказать еще, но не может выразить мысль.

— Только не говори про… — начинает он, но оказывается перебит Ютой:

— Не скажу, — качает головой он. — Система на обнаружение аномалий среагировала не по плану на ситуацию, когда сразу несколько точек открылось на территории Центра. Старый хрен все равно не знает всех тонкостей нашей работы.

Тэиль хмыкает, но кивает, слабо улыбаясь.

— Перенеси Донхека сюда, — произносит, указывая на кровать, Юта. — Здесь уютней. Я приму душ и уеду, а вы двое не имеете права покидать эту квартиру.

— Это нарушение прав человека, господин Накамото.

Юта пожимает плечами.

— Зато все по кодексу прав влюбленного.

***

Джонни не сразу понимает, что его разбудило.

Он шарит рукой по журнальному столику, только чтобы вспомнить, что он опять потерял мобильный.

Телефон, на который ему звонят, — стационарный.

До него идти несколько метров, и это настоящее испытание воли. Джонни размышляет о том, что оставил его только из-за уверений арендодателя в полезности.

Что ж, это первый звонок за семь лет, что Джонни живет здесь.

Он думает, что кто-то ошибся номером и вот-вот сбросит, но даже после перерыва тот не перестает.

— Да?

— Джонни?

Джонни промаргивается, не ожидая.

— Марк? — переспрашивает он, мгновенно просыпаясь. — Что-то случилось? Сейчас только, — он ищет взглядом часы, — десять утра?

— Нет, все… — вместо голоса Джонни слышит на том конце пыхтение и возню, за которой следует:

— Че как, малой?

Джонни дергается в сторону, больно ударяясь затылком о стену.

— Какого черта ты здесь забыла?

— Не так встречают старых друзей, — смеется Эмбер.

— Это не ответ, — цедит Джонни, Эмбер показательно тяжело вздыхает.

— Решила проведать младших братишек, — произносит, растягивая слова. Джонни может чувствовать, как она улыбается. — Давай встретимся. Ты, я и Марки. Марки уже со мной, хочешь, к тебе подъедем?

— Я не пущу тебя на порог, — фыркает Джонни. — Встретимся в центре.

— Там людно, — возражает Эмбер.

— Именно, — кивает Джонни. — я подъеду к двенадцати. Буду у выхода в сторону парка, телефона у меня нет, долго ждать не буду.

Джонни сбрасывает и отключает питание до того, как Эмбер успеет перезвонить.

Итак, даже без аномалий он притягивает неприятности.

Эмбер нетерпеливо барабанит ладонями по столу, когда официант приносит поднос с едой. В сравнении с напряженно застывшими на своих местах Джонни и Марком, она выглядит слишком жизнерадостной, из-за чего официант бросает на них косой взгляд перед уходом.

Она набирает в ложку как можно больше разварившейся в супе начинки. Когда Эмбер начинает есть, к своему салату приступает Марк. Джонни делает небольшой глоток воды.

— На вкус как дом, — комментирует Эмбер, на пару секунд отрываясь от еды.

— Это китайский ресторан, — напоминает Джонни.

Эмбер закатывает глаза.

— Какой сегодня день недели? — спрашивает она, указывая в сторону Джонни ложкой.

— Четверг, — вздыхает, понимая, к чему она клонит.

— Четверг! — громко повторяет Эмбер. — День паназиатской кухни папаши Со.

Марк мычит, активно кивая и почти давясь.

— Он постоянно заказывал тайскую или китайскую еду на ужин, — вспоминает Марк, горя глазами. — Лучший день недели, учитывая, что сам он готовить совсем не умел.

— Именно, — подтверждает Эмбер и смотрит на Джонни победителем. — Кстати, он очень просил проведать тебя, — она обращается к Джонни. — Говорил, что вы совсем потеряли связь.

Джонни чувствует укол вины.

— Заработался.

Эмбер смеряет его взглядом и закусывает губу.

— И кем же ты работаешь?

— Мой научный руководитель предложил мне должность, — уклончиво отвечает Джонни, в мыслях вздыхая с облегчением, когда он видит, как та тут же теряет к нему интерес.

Эмбер возвращает все свое внимание к еде.

— Но все равно, мог бы и позвонить хоть раз, — бурчит она.

— А ты? — вскидывает бровь Джонни. — Вспоминаешь про семью, только когда тебе что-то нужно. Зачем прилетела? Я думал, что ты перебралась на западное побережье в Штатах.

Эмбер неопределенно ведет плечом.

— У каждого в жизни наступают перемены, — отвечает она и отодвигает от себя пустую посуду. — Сейчас вернусь.

Джонни провожает ее нечитаемым взглядом, затем переводит его на втягивающего лапшу в рот Марка. Джонни жмурится, когда Марк убирает остатки соуса с губ ребром ладони.

— Ты зачем вывел ее на меня?! — шипит Джонни. Марк хлопает ресницами.

— А что я еще должен был сделать?! — возмущается он. — Она мне позвонила, потому что не могла дозвониться до тебя! — Марк откидывается на спинку своего стула. — Прямо из аэропорта, она сегодня приехала. Мне нужно было бросить ее?

— Ладно-ладно, — отступает Джонни. — Но что ей могло потребоваться от нас?

— Мы одна семья, — напоминает Марк.

— Она продала тебя.

— Мы были детьми.

— Скажи это моим двадцати долларам, — качает головой Джонни, но не может сдержать смешка. — И все же, не верю я в эти сказки про семью.

Марк скрещивает руки на груди:

— Даже в нас?

Джонни вздыхает, но Эмбер возвращается до того, как он успевает найти ответ.

Она замечает нависшую над их столиком атмосферу; не то, чтобы она считала это чем-то значительным.

Когда она садится обратно за стол, Эмбер громко ойкает, заставляя обоих парней вздрогнуть, и лезет в свой рюкзак.

— Марк сказал, что ты постоянно теряешь свой мобильный, — произносит она и протягивает ему телефон. — Модель не новая, но потерять будет не страшно. Карту сам себе восстановишь.

Джонни теряется от такой щедрости, поэтому Эмбер приходится несколько раз помахать рукой перед его лицом, чтобы вернуть в реальность.

— Спасибо, — все еще растерянно благодарит он. Эмбер ухмыляется.

— А то, — выражение на ее лице становится привычно хитрым. — К слову, у тебя не найдется свободной комнаты?

***

Джонни жалеет, что пошел в салон вместе с Эмбер и Марком.

Теперь у Эмбер есть его номер телефона, пусть он и убедил ее не преследовать его до дома.

Джонни переходит дорогу, приближаясь к своему дому, когда прямо справа от него останавливается машина. Джонни отшатывается, смотрит сквозь стекло на Тэена, поднимающим руки в извиняющемся жесте. Через секунду с соседнего места выходит Донен.

— Ты один? — спрашивает он. Джонни кивает. — Есть разговор.

Лучше бы Тэен его задавил двадцать минут назад.

Когда Джонни находится в кондиции, он понимает, что быть в одной комнате с Доненом и Джехеном — неуютно. Он пытается устроиться на своем месте удобнее, пока Джехен размешивает заварку в своем чае, а Донен сидит. Просто сидит.

— Тэен не должен присутствовать? — уточняет Джонни, Донен качает головой.

— Он в курсе; плюс, ему нужно помочь в Центре, — отвечает Донен. — Они перевозят животных. До Сычена не дозвониться, профессору не до нас. Есть, кто ему передаст.

Джонни кивает.

— Возвращаясь к нашей основной теме, — заговаривает Джехен. — Возможно, кто-то помог Черин. Кто-то из Центра.

— Хотите сказать, что в Центре…

— Завелась крыса, — заканчивает за ним Донен. — Да. С того дня не сохранилось никаких данных, ты единственный свидетель. К Донхеку, сам понимаешь, бесчеловечно обращаться, да и если бы мы хотели, то Тэиль и Накамото нам на пару головы бы откусили. Ты помнишь что-нибудь?

— У нас не было особо много времени смотреть по сторонам, — хмыкает Джонни. Он задумывается. — Если говорить про людей, то там никого не было, а хищника мы впервые увидели в коридоре возле туалета. Кабинет директора был разворочен в хлам, снесена техника в общем зале. Мы хотели пробраться в кабинет профессора, потому что он был закрыт и совсем не тронут, но оказались в аномалии. Мы никого больше не видели, там никого больше не было.

Донен кивает, принимая ответ.

— А в аномалии? — спрашивает он дальше.

— Мы встретили мужчину, или это он нас нашел, скорее он нас нашел, — продолжает Джонни. — Это был отец Донхека, он сказал нам спрятаться, а затем найти аномалию, чтобы выбраться оттуда. Черин пришла туда одна.

— Он знал, что откроется аномалия в конкретном месте в конкретное время? — переспрашивает Донен, заглядывая Джонни прямо в глаза.

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Мы уже не узнаем.

— Черин тоже, если аномалии ее рук дело, знала об аномалиях, — отмечает Джехен, переводя внимание на себя. — То, что она провернула, сильно ударило по нам. Если, — он мешкается, — если она может вызывать аномалии, то мы больше не будем в безопасности.

— Тогда, — говорит Донен, забирая из чужих рук чашку с чаем, — мы можем быть спокойны. Мы еще живы, а значит, даже если у нее была такая возможность, ею она больше не владеет.

Донен громко сюрпает чай, хмуро смотрит на обоих. Им действительно везет, но он не уверен, заплатили ли они или им только придется заплатить за это.

***

Юта не скрывает раздражения, когда замечает, что он не единственный гость в кабинете министра.

— Добрый день, господин На.

Сидящий за своим столом министр поднимает голову и кивает вошедшему, чтобы тот тоже садился.

— Господин министр, госпожа Бэ, — здоровается в ответ Юта, занимая место. — Предполагалось, что это будет личная встреча.

Министр кудахчет себе под нос, пока Джухен криво улыбается Юте.

— Вы же знаете, что господин министр уже давно планирует передать дела Центра армии.

— При всем моем уважении, — хмурится Юта, наклоняясь в сторону министра, — военные не обладают знаниями и опытом, которыми владеют мои специалисты.

— Тем не менее, Юта, вы понесли потери, которые неприемлемы для гражданского штата, — отвечает министр, не звуча убежденным.

— Даже если бы это была юрисдикция армии, мы столкнулись с аномалиями, открывшимися одновременно в одном месте, — Юта старается говорить медленно и не терять уважения в интонации, — все четверо, кого мы потеряли в ходе операции, были представителями спецназа. Наш компромисс, если помните, все нанятые — специально обученные, прошедшие военную подготовку. Операция была ровно такой же, как если бы мы столкнулись с аномалией в любом другом месте, — перечисляет он. — Мы эвакуировали гражданских, мы оценили обстановку, после чего прошедших сквозь аномалию тварей было принято уничтожить. Все по протоколу, который был подписан вами, министр.

Министр задумывается.

— Вам действительно нужно понести жертвы среди вашей команды, чтобы вы поняли, — цедит Джухен.

— Вы так стремитесь убить собственных людей, Бэ? — вскипает Юта.

Оба вздрагивают, когда министр с глухим звуком отодвигает один из ящиков своего стола, чтобы достать флягу.

— Юта прав, — начинает он, — пусть я и рассчитываю на то, что он не побрезгует попросить помощи армии, когда-то потребуется. Мы же не хотим гражданских жертв, как это было в самом начале, как там его звали?

— Минхо, — глухо отвечает Юта.

— Минхо, — повторяет министр, кивая. — Всегда тяжело терять товарищей, но эта жертва послужила уроком.

— Оттого, является человек гражданским или военным, не меняется ценность потери.

— В твоих словах есть правда, — признает министр, — но ты сам говорил, что те, кто занимаются исследованиями, — специалисты. Так позволь таким же специалистам выполнять свою работу и защищать вас.

***

Несколько дней, которые Джонни проводит дома, кажутся ему райскими.

Его холодильник полон еды, никакой работы или учебы, а опознавать Эмбер он научился по тому, как она набирает воздуха перед тем, как заговорить.

Ему нравится иллюзия того, что ничего плохого в его жизни не происходит и что в старой коробке из-под обуви под кроватью он не прячет никакие скелеты.

В его голове много вопросов, но громче всех бьется мысль о том, что задавать их — себе дороже.

Когда звонит Донен, он говорит быстро и по существу, Джонни даже не успевает сообразить.

Ему требуется несколько минут, чтобы переодеться и спуститься вниз. Он узнает и бежит навстречу машине Тэена еще до того, как тот полностью остановится.

Донен шикает на него, когда Джонни несколько раз стучит ему по плечу, чтобы уточнить.

— Можешь повторить?

— Что непонятного? — шипит Донен, набирая на телефоне номер. — Я все сказал уже. Мамонт на шоссе, торопись. Черт, почему Сычен не отвечает?!

Тэен заходит на слишком крутой поворот, и Джонни, даже с учетом ремня, заносит на сидящего рядом Джехена. Джонни извиняется, но тормозит, анализируя.

— Ты не в форме, — говорит он.

Джехен открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но быстро поджимает губы и отворачивается.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть бездомным, — говорит с переднего сидения Донен.

— Сказал тот, кто до сих пор живет с родителями, — смеется Тэен. — Если Сычен не берет трубку, напиши ему.

— Я оставил с десяток сообщений ему на автоответчик, — огрызается Донен и откидывает телефон назад, попадая Джонни в плечо. — Не пропусти поворот, — он оборачивается. — Тебе повезло, что живешь на нужном конце города.

Джонни кивает.

— Очень, — он переводит взгляд в окно, где городской пейзаж уже успел смениться открытыми пространствами.

Тэен заезжает на мост, с которого будет поворот и спуск на основную трассу, когда Джонни наконец видит и привстает на месте.

— Как вы узнали, что это мамонт?

— Воспользовался местными камерами наблюдения.

Донен недовольно цокает языком:

— Куча машин, уже покорежены, — он судорожно вздыхает, — людей не видно. Разбежались.

— Другая проблема в том, что такого великана простым шокером не вырубишь, — говорит Джехен, тоже выглядывая в окно. — Попытаемся заманить его обратно в аномалию другим способом.

Тэен тормозит, немного не доезжая до съезда. Когда Джонни выходит из машины, он слышит рев зверя. И что-то еще. Он подбегает к краю, чтобы убедиться.

— Что за черт, — негодует Донен, следуя за ним. Он тоже услышал прерывный автомобильный гудок. Он взглядом находит повернутую к ним капотом машину с большой вмятиной на капоте и, что важнее, поднимающим шум водителем.

Донен переводит взгляд на бушующего в десятке метров от машины мамонта. Еще метрах в тридцати дальше располагается аномалия, но животное только отдаляется от нее, отталкивая и наступая на попадающиеся машины.

— Шум заставляет зверя паниковать, — говорит Тэен.

— А зверь заставляет паниковать водителя, — Джехен прикидывает в голове расстояние. — Донен, ты отвлечешь мамонта. Я и Джонни вытащим гражданского, — перечисляет он. До Тэена он дойти не успевает — тот громко хлопает дверью своей машины, прежде чем нажать на газ и на скорости сдает назад. Джехен глотает ругательство. — Отлично, план всем понятен.

Отвлечь мамонта.

Да раз плюнуть. Донен и не с таким справлялся. Сколько раз он имел дело со старым вредным кассиром из продуктового, с Тэилем или, что еще хуже, с Джено. Подумаешь, мамонт.

Донен прячется за машиной в трех метрах от великана. Правильно, лучше не думать.

Он проклинает все вокруг, когда одна из ног мамонта задевает машину, за которой он прячется. Так, он на трассе, без оружия, в окружении десятка брошенных автомобилей. И грузовика. Донен выглядывает из-за кузова, чтобы убедиться в наличии одного прямо перед аномалией.

Нужно просто пробежать мимо мамонта так, чтобы тот на него случайно не наступил, а еще чтобы водитель грузовика не додумался забрать с собой ключи, убегая.

Отвлечь мамонта.

Да раз плюнуть.

Джехен пытается жестами успокоить женщину, пока бежит к ней, но та только начинает громче кричать, будто от создаваемого ею шума он станет бежать сильнее.

Добегая, Джехен бьет рукой по пошедшему трещинами переднему стеклу и шипит ей заткнуться. Он заглядывает внутрь, только чтобы увидеть, как ей придавило ноги.

— Да заткнитесь вы, — не выдерживает Джехен, оборачивается на Джонни, но краем глаза замечает еще одного пассажира. — Джонни, уведи его.

— А ты один справишься? — Джонни отстегивает от ремня безопасности ребенка в бессознательном состоянии.

Джехен кидает взгляд на мамонта и машет головой.

— Донен его отвлечет, — он ловит руку женщины за мгновение до того, как та в очередной раз нажмет на гудок. — Я вас, _кажется_ , попросил.

Джехен открывает шире дверь, садится на корточки, оглядывает пространство под рулем.

— Вы можете пошевелить ногами? — женщина отчаянно качает головой. — Я отломаю панель, только не шумите, — он проверяет уходящего с ребенком на руках Джонни и кивает сам себе. — Арматуры у вас, конечно же, нет.

Женщина всхлипывает, заводя руку за спину.

— В б-багажнике.

Джехен моргает, прежде чем обежать машину. В открытом багажнике среди дорожных сумок и тряпок действительно валяется арматура. Не долго думая, он вскрывает одну из сумок и достает первую попавшуюся футболку.

Возвращаясь к женщине, он всучает ее ей.

— Сожмите зубами, — требует он. — Пойдем другим путем.

Он устанавливает арматуру на предмет рычага. Очень надеется, что инструмент не сломается. Если все удастся, то этот метод быстрее в несколько раз. Болезненнее, но быстрее.

Джехен мысленно отсчитывает от трех, перед тем как надавить со всей силы. Женщина сгибается почти пополам, почти орет, но футболка хорошо приглушает ее крик.

Панель приподнялась на сантиметр или два, но этого уже достаточно, чтобы высвободить ноги.

Женщина стонет от боли, пока Джехен их вызволяет.

Никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Джехен оглядывается на приближающегося к одной из гудящих машин мамонта, беря плачущую женщину на руки и уходя на безопасное расстояние.

Джонни не может поверить своим глазам, когда сталкивается с Тэеном. Тэен ойкает, замечая ребенка, и говорит Джонни оставить того в машине. Сам Тэен открывает багажник.

Джонни хочет спросить у него, куда тот смылся, но останавливается, когда видит у него в руках бутылку с жидкостью непонятного цвета.

— Что это? — сомневаясь, спрашивает Джонни.

— Моча самки слона, — отвечает Тэен, вытягивая руку с бутылкой в сторону Джонни.

Последний делает шаг назад.

— Что?..

— Сгонял в зоопарк, тут по прямой, — поясняет Тэен, закрывая багажник. — Может, так приманим самца.

— Самца, — глупо повторяет Джонни, промаргиваясь.

— Я надеюсь, это самец, — хмыкает Тэен, он обходит Джонни и жестом зовет его за собой. — Ну, или самка-лесбиянка. Как их вообще отличить издалека? Это мамонт, ты когда-нибудь видел живого мамонта?

Джонни качает головой и еле успевает бежать за Тэеном.

Тэен тормозит за две машины до зверя. Он оглядывается на Джонни.

— Это самец, — декларирует он.

— А если он гей? — хмыкает Джонни, на что Тэен только закатывает глаза. — В любом случае, как нам это использовать?

Тэен прикидывает расстояние от мамонта до аномалии.

— Если разбрызгать на пути до аномалии, то зверь пойдет на запах и сможет самостоятельно пересечь аномалию, — предлагает он. — Вот только, чтобы он наверняка учуял, нужно начать очень близко к нему и постараться, чтобы он не наступил, когда погонится за запахом. На ногах не убежать, а машина не проедет, — Тэен оглядывается, в поисках решения. Джонни тоже смотрит по сторонам, его взгляд цепляется за скейтборд, виднеющийся в окне ближайшей легковушки.

— Как вариант, — неуверенно шепчет Джонни, но Тэен его услышал. Он с силой бьет Джонни по спине и вручает ему бутылку.

— Тут немного, так что не переусердствуй, — советует он, не обращая внимание на отвращение на лице Джонни.

Джонни не занимался ничем подобным с тех пор, как переехал в Корею.

Тэен отбегает назад, громко крича и ненадолго дизориентируя зверя, выигрывая Джонни время набраться храбрости.

Он обегает зверя, избегая машин, которых отталкивает мамонт, разворачиваясь в сторону шума. Джонни задерживает дыхание и занимает позицию, прежде чем открутить крышку полной двухлитровой бутылки. Он искренне надеется, что не попадет себе на одежду.

Он проливает немного на асфальт возле себя. Зверь не реагирует, даже когда Тэен перестает отвлекать его внимание на себя. Он собирается вылить еще немного, когда раздается громкий гудок где-то у него за спиной, пугая.

Джонни проливает сразу половину. Мохнатый хвост мелькает прямо перед его лицом, а мощный рев заглушает крики Тэена.

Впрочем, Джонни и без них понимает, что ему пора.

В какой-то степени, разбросанные машины тормозят мамонта, что способствует выполнению плана. С другой стороны, они замедляют и Джонни, когда ему приходится объезжать машины или спрыгивать с доски, чтобы не врезаться в дверь.

В один момент он оказывается на крыше машины в зоне досягаемости бивней. Он съезжает по переднему стеклу автомобиля, шипит от боли, когда приземляется на асфальт. Искать скейт себе дороже, поэтому он уворачивается от удара и бежит вперед.

И с ужасом осознает, что боль не только в руках.

Он пробегает мимо Донена, игнорируя его крик. Аномалия впереди пульсирует.

Расширяется и сужается, готовясь закрыться.

Джонни не замедляется, и он бы прошел сквозь аномалию, если бы та не исчезла.

За аномалией нет машин.

Тэен бьет по двери ровно в тот момент, когда Донен собирается выйти.

— Аномалия закрылась.

— Аномалия закрылась, — соглашается Донен, с силой нажимая на гудок, будто от этого тот станет громче, но мамонт теперь обращает на посторонний шум ноль внимания. — И что теперь?

— Мы не будем убивать мамонта, — бескомпромиссно устанавливает Тэен

Донен разводит руками.

— Отлично, давай убьем Джонни, — вскипает он.

Тэен скалится, но молчит, думая над их дальнейшими действиями. Его взгляд тормозит на панели грузовика.

— Внутри пусто? — спрашивает он.

— Не знаю, наверно, не заглядывал, — моргает Донен.

Тэен размышляет еще немного, прежде чем довольно цокнуть языком.

— Отлично, я скажу Джонни возвращаться, а ты к этому времени развернешься кузовом в его сторону.

— Я для вас волшебник или кто?!

— Нам поможет только чудо, — соглашается с ним Тэен и подпрыгивает на месте, цепляясь руками за крышу кабины и подтягиваясь. Донен помогает ему забраться наверх.

Донен смотрит на стоящие перед ним машины, автоматически подсчитывая в голове их совокупную себестоимость и крепко берется обеими руками за руль.

Он очень надеется, что Тэен там держится крепко, когда сам давит на педали газа и тормозов, набирая скорость перед крутым разворотом.

Джонни закидывает полупустую бутылку прямо в кузов и буквально падает, почти откатываясь под ближайший автомобиль. Тэен кричит закрывать контейнер, будто Донен сам не чувствует, как начинает шатать тягач, когда в нем оказывается пятитонный мамонт.

Джонни не чувствует свое тело, думает, что отрубится прямо здесь, когда его накрывает тень.

Сначала он думает, что действительно умер и теперь за ним пришел ангел.

Затем ангел склоняется над ним, и Джонни может видеть, что это всего лишь очень раздраженный Сычен в белом костюме.

Сычен прикладывает ладонь к его лбу под недоуменный взгляд Джонни, держит несколько секунд и кивает сам себе.

— Жить будешь, — выносит вердикт Сычен, поднимается на ноги и отряхивает руку в сторону. Стоящий за ним Джехен помогает Джонни подняться.

Сычен взглядом отмечает подходящих Донена и Тэена и хмуро смотрит на грузовик.

— Контрабандный слон из Индии, — произносит Сычен. — Для частного зверинца, богатый покупатель не оценил риски. Зверя вернем на Родину?

— Боюсь, невозможно, — отвечает Тэен. Сычен недовольно цокает языком.

— Почему ты не отвечал на звонки? Ты не получил оповещение об аномалии? — спрашивает Донен.

— Шоссе оцеплено, — закатывает глаза Сычен, — записи с камер изъяты, со свидетелями и пострадавшими работают наши врачи и психологи. Что-то еще?

Донен с силой прикусывает щеку изнутри. Сычен устало вздыхает.

— Чем ты еще недоволен? — возмущается он. — Я между прочим, прервал репетицию свадьбы, чтобы приехать сюда.

Донен выставляет перед собой руки:

— Ладно, я убедился в твоей жертвенности, — бурчит он.

Сычен не сдерживает свое желание стукнуть его.

***

Джонни не шутил, когда говорил, что проще умереть.

Донен закатывает глаза, говоря, что донесет его на руках за ящик пива; жалеет о своих словах, когда Джонни соглашается.

Ящик превращается в упаковку из шести жестянок, которые в квартире Джонни делятся сразу на четверых — Сычен прощается с ними еще на трассе.

— Сколько, ты говоришь, коммунальные? — спрашивает Донен, делая глоток.

Джонни мычит, вспоминая суммы с последней выписки, когда Джехен на соседнем месте прокашливается:

— Можно воспользоваться ванной?

Джонни моргает.

— Конечно, — кивает он, но Джехен не двигается с места и только тушуется. Тэен громко вздыхает.

— Он имеет в виду ванной-ванной, — подсказывает он. Джонни выдает многозначительное «о».

— Так понравилось? — удивляется он.

Джехен поджимает губы.

— Скорее, нет альтернативы, — условно отвечает он. — Соседи пожаловались на меня моему арендодателю, и тот меня выселил. Я немного перекантовался у Накамото, но он поставил меня перед фактом с неделю назад.

— Накамото? — удивляется Джонни. — Почему ты не пошел к кому полегче?

— Донхек меня терпеть не может, так что профессор не вариант, — перечисляет Джехен. — У Сычена жених, у Тэена, — он медлит, подбирая слова, — экзотическая атмосфера.

— А Донен? — Джонни косит взгляд на сидящего в стороне Кима.

— А Донен живет с семьей, — хмыкает Тэен.

— По крайней мере, я живу с людьми, — огрызается Донен. — Хотя постой, у тебя тоже в аквариумах твои родственники.

Тэен раздраженно шипит в его сторону, и Джонни требуется время, чтобы переварить. Он говорит Джехену, что душ в его распоряжении, на что Донен только неодобрительно качает головой:

— Смотри, пригреешь _змею_ , — говорит он. — Потом не избавишься.

— По себе судишь? — фыркает Джехен и уворачивается от чужой руки. — Все под контролем, скоро найду новое жилье.

Донен мычит, не убежденный.

— За месяц у Накамото не нашел, а сейчас найдешь? — сомневается он. — Ну-ну.

Джонни ищет чистое полотенце в шкафу, когда слышит звонок от входной двери. Не сразу соображает, когда Джехен говорит, что откроет.

Он успевает к нему, только когда Джехен уже открыл дверь стоящим на пороге Марку и Эмбер.

Марк выглядит крайне не впечатленным. Эмбер сканирует Джехена снизу вверх, прежде чем бросить взгляд ему через плечо на Джонни.

— Неплохо, — заключает Эмбер, следя взглядом за тем, как Джонни передает полотенце. — Представишь?

— Это коллега с работы, — глухо произносит Марк, заговаривая раньше Джонни. — Джемин-кто-то-там, он приводил его домой раньше.

Первая мысль Джонни, когда он читает во взгляде Марка разочарование, — тут же объяснить недопонимание. Вторая появляется, когда Джонни замечает стоящий позади Эмбер чемодан.

Он набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, старается придать лицу максимально раскаявшееся выражение и приобнимает Джехена за плечи.

— Простите, — выразительно вздыхает Джонни, — я должен был сказать раньше, но да, Джехен живет здесь, — он с силой сжимает плечо Джехена, заставляя того не дергаться.

Эмбер хмурится, переводит взгляд на Джехена, держит контакт глазами несколько секунд, прежде чем протянуть ему руку. Джехен неуверенно пожимает ее.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, — проникновенно произносит Эмбер, Джехен слабо кивает в ответ.

Когда они уходят, а Джонни сообщает остальным, что Джехен остается, Тэен недовольно лезет за кошельком.

Донен теперь богаче на десять тысяч вон. Впрочем, деньги не так ценны, как осознание собственного превосходства. В очередной раз.

***

Тэиль охает и чуть клонится назад, когда Донхек лезет ему под руку и садится ему на колени. Донхек уже давно не маленький, поэтому Тэилю приходится извернуться, чтобы удобно сесть.

Он поправляет съехавшие на кончик носа очки и опускает подбородок на плечо племяннику.

Донхек с интересом рассматривает бумаги, с которыми до этого работал Тэиль. Юта привез их несколько дней назад из Центра, и Тэилю предстояло их изучить.

— Чем занимаешься? — спрашивает Донхек.

— Работаю, — просто отвечает Тэиль. — А ты уже должен спать, не так ли?

— Я не ребенок, — возражает Донхек. Тэиль тихо смеется:

— Именно поэтому ты сейчас сидишь у меня на коленях, — Донхек возмущенно пыхтит и пытается увернуться от поцелуя в щеку.

Он почти жалеет, что пришел сюда.

— А когда вернется _этот_?

— Зови его Ютой, — устало тянет Тэиль.

— Конечно, — закатывает глаза Донхек, — так, когда?

— Скоро, — говорит Тэиль. — У него тоже полно работы, у него ведь нет такого маленького помощника, как у меня.

Донхек почти падает на пол; упал бы, если бы Тэиль не держал его.

— О чем эти отчеты? — продолжает Донхек, сдавшись.

Тэиль неопределенно ведет плечами.

— Просил Донена когда-то провести повторные опыты, — зевает он.

— И что это дало?

— Ничего определенного, — хмыкает Тэиль. — Некоторые взятые пробы фонят почти одинаково, — он указывает пальцем на несколько строчек в таблице. Хмурится, вчитываясь в комментарии. — Интересно.

Он замолкает, задумавшись, и Донхеку приходится ущипнуть его, чтобы вернуть в реальность.

— Что интересного? — спрашивает Донхек, номерные названия проб ему ни о чем не говорят.

Тэиль смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, трясет головой и снимает очки, откладывая их на стол.

— Ничего, — коротко отвечает он, прочищая горло. Он заставляет Донхека встать. — Хочешь горячего молока перед сном?

— Я не маленький, — напоминает Донхек.

— Конечно, — кивает Тэиль, мягко улыбаясь, — так, хочешь?  



	9. 8.

***

Джехен выкладывает вещи из чемоданов на пол возле себя, настороженно поглядывая на сидящего напротив него Джонни, так же раскладывающего одежду в ровные стопки.

Он сглатывает, проклиная тяжелую атмосферу, и все же решается заговорить:

— Спасибо, что предложил остаться, — произносит он. Джонни на его слова реагирует слабо, всего лишь ведя бровью. Джехен оглядывает комнату.

Он говорил, что ему хватит и дивана в гостиной, но Джонни настоял. Его глаз цепляется за плакат на стене.

— Это же, — продолжает Джехен, — комната Марка? Он не будет против?

Джонни пожимает плечами и берет очередную рубашку, привычно разглаживая и складывая в стопку.

— Это месть, — просто отвечает Джонни. — Будет знать, как связываться с врагами.

Джехен фыркает:

— С врагами, — повторяет он. — Это же была твоя сестра?

— Типа того, — Джехен поджимает губы на сухой ответ и пытается придумать тему для разговора. Вообще-то, уже третий час ночи, и он не спал часов двадцать.

Еще немного, и Джехен отрубится прямо на полу. Он протирает глаза, чтобы согнать сон, и вовремя реагирует на то, что Джонни тянется рукой к пакету с бельем, отбирая его.

Джонни некоторое время смотрит на пустое место в чемодане, затем промаргивается. Для него этот день тоже был долгим. Джонни подавляет зевок и трясет головой.

Он с громким шлепком бьет себя по ногам и смотрит на Джехена широко открытыми красными глазами.

— Правила простые, — начинает Джонни. — Ничего не ломать, в машине стирать по режимам, экономить воду. Никого не приводить, не шуметь, в моей комнате без меня не находиться. Не раскидывать вещи, не разводить бардак. Я могу готовить, но мыть посуду по очереди. Все понятно?

Джехен кивает и не сдерживает смешок.

— Будто и не съезжал от Накамото, — бормочет он.

— Значит, с этим проблем не будет, — Джонни поднимается на ноги и оглядывает комнату.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо говорит Джехен, неловко ведя рукой. Джонни заторможенно переводит взгляд на него.

— Да, — еле заметно кивает он. — Спокойной.

Джонни какое-то время сидит на кухне, прислушиваясь к звукам в квартире. Он пьет кофе, дожидаясь, пока Джехен уснет, заходит к себе за пледом и возвращается в гостиную.

У него есть еще несколько часов для себя.

***

— Доктор Шин, пожалуйста, пройдите в регистратуру.

Шин — знакомая фамилия; кажется, именно к нему была запись. По крайней мере, женщина — Сункю — надеется, что это он.

И что она не просто так заплатила за все пункты страховки.

Сункю немного раздраженно оглядывается по сторонам, поглядывая на сидящих напротив нее пациентов в больничной одежде, посетителей и проходящий мимо персонал. Когда ее взгляд падает на стоящую за регистрационной стойкой медсестру, та тут же чувствует ее взгляд и смотрит на нее, слащаво улыбаясь.

Это раздражает Сункю тоже. Она нетерпеливо одергивает рукава своего кардигана и краем глаза замечает идущего в ее сторону мужчину в белом халате. Она делает вид, что не замечает его приближения.

Доктор Шин вопросительно смотрит на медсестру, и та кивает в сторону Сункю, передавая тому больничную карту. Он пролистывает последние страницы, затем поворачивается с улыбкой к Сункю.

— Госпожа Ли, — приветствует ее Шин. — Здравствуйте. Я буду наблюдать за Вами, пока Ваш врач отсутствует. Можете звать меня доктор Шин, — он ждет от нее хоть какого-то ответа, но получает только молчание. Улыбаться, тем не менее, он не перестает. — Вы уверены в своем решении остаться у нас до конца срока?

Сункю смотрит на него неодобрительно.

— У вас есть возражения, доктор Шин? — спрашивает она. — Вам известно, что до конца срока чуть больше двух недель, я хочу быть готовой в любой момент. Это преступление?

— Конечно, нет, — отвечает Шин и подает ей руку. — Я провожу Вас в палату, а затем принесу бумаги для заполнения. Всего лишь несколько формальностей, а также план того, что мы с Вами будем делать.

Сункю встает без его помощи и выжидающе смотрит на него. Шин не теряется и просит ее пройти за ним.

Пациентка ему досталась трудная.

Палата — не одноместная, еда — пресная, скука — полнейшая.

Сункю почти жалеет, что решилась на это, пока ее соседка по палате продолжает рассказывать про все свое семейное дерево.

Она уже переоделась в предложенную одежду. Ей не особо хочется вникать в чужой монолог, и она даже не делает вид. Сункю ложится повыше на подушках и погружается в собственный мир. Она прикидывает, сколько еще продлится ее реабилитация и отпуск. Она опускает руки на свой большой живот и прислушивается к себе.

У нее есть предчувствие, но она не может понять — плохое оно или хорошее.

Суен может болтать часами без перерывов. Это почти пытка.

Сункю правда пыталась отвлечься от нее, включить телевизор или послушать музыку, но ни то, ни другое совершенно не помогало. Она думает, что ей стоит составить план, распланировать ближайшие дни. Она берет с стоящей рядом тумбочки блокнот, но ручка выскальзывает из ее пальцев и падает с неприятным громким звуком на пол. Суен тут же замолкает, ища источник шума.

Когда она замечает откатившуюся к стене ручку, она тут же слезает с кровати, чтобы подобрать ее. Сункю даже немного завидует ей: Суен не беременна и совсем не обременена своим животом. Сункю, вообще-то, даже не знает, почему Суен находится в больнице. Не слушала.

Суен не сразу подбирает ручку, та отчего-то кажется очень тяжелой, и Суен приходится приложить усилие, чтобы поднять ее. Сумев, она разворачивается к Сункю. Сункю ее глухо благодарит.

— Такая тяжелая, — комментирует Суен. — Металлическая?

Сункю кивает.

— Железная, — уточняет она. — Специальный заказ на юбилей компании.

Суен кажется заинтересованной потенциальной темой для разговора, но, прежде чем она успевает развить ее, лицо Сункю искажается от внезапной боли. Сункю шипит и ведет рукой к низу больничной сорочки.

— Я позову врача, — тараторит ей Суен и выбегает из палаты.

Сункю прикрывает глаза и считает про себя до десяти, успокаивая дыхание.

В конце концов, она не просто так пришла сюда. Она слышит торопливые шаги в коридоре. Каждый раз, когда они слышны прямо за дверью, Сункю предполагает, что это доктор Шин или кто-то из медсестер, но каждый раз проходят мимо.

Она начинает проклинать и Суен, и больницу, когда отвлекается на посторонний шум.

Шум исходит откуда-то из-за стены, но при этом кажется достаточно громким. Суен замирает, когда понимает, что звуки больше похожи на хрипы.

Почему-то это открытие не радует ее.

***

Джонни здоровается с Доненом, сидящем на своем рабочем месте, и с Тэеном, опирающемся на стол, разглядывая какие-то бумаги.

Он оглядывается. Тэен замечает движение и поднимает голову, глядя на Джонни снизу вверх.

— У Сычена с сегодня отпуск, — объясняет он. — Профессор пришел и закрылся в кабинете. Директор у себя, если что.

Джонни кивает.

— Ничего нового нет? — Донен неопределенно мычит.

— Неизвестно, — отвечает он. — Накамото хуже параноика.

— Кто бы говорил, — закатывает глаза Тэен.

Донен поджимает губы, успокаивая дыхание. Джонни видит, как у него дергается кадык. Донен откатывается на кресле назад, разворачиваясь лицом к Тэену.

— Я уже извинился, — говорит Донен, Тэен только фыркает.

—Хочешь скажу, что ты можешь сделать со своими извинениями? — Тэен не дает ему возможности что-то сказать, продолжая: — Хотя ты же меня даже слушать не будешь!

— В чем причина на этот раз? — спрашивает Джехен. Он уже успел переодеться в форму.

Тэен ему улыбается.

— Донен мне не доверяет, — отвечает он. — Устроил мне допрос, будто я или кто-то из нашей команды способен на предательство.

Джехен вздыхает.

— Это обычный вопрос, — пытается защитить Донена он. — Если будет проводиться сторонняя проверка, то тебя будут допрашивать равно, как и нас.

Тэен выпрямляется и смотрит на Джехена недобро.

— Посторонние люди, — произносит Тэен. — А не тот, с кем ты, — он осекается. — А не тот, с кем ты работаешь бок-о-бок уже который месяц.

Джехен сдается, не желая ссориться с ним. Он с сожалением смотрит на Донена, думает, что можно сказать, но его перебивает сигнал об аномалии. Все внимание переключается на экраны мониторов Донена.

Джонни вздрагивает, когда ему на плечо опускается рука.

— Аномалия? — уточняет Тэиль. — Где?

— Где-то в городе, — отвечает Донен, приближая на карте по мере улучшения сигнала. — В здании, — продолжает он и пробивает адрес. — Это городская больница.

— Сколько там может быть человек? Мы можем всех эвакуировать? — спрашивает Тэен, оглядываясь на остальных.

Джехен качает головой.

— Не все пациенты мобильны, — отвечает он. — Это только поднимет панику и затормозит весь процесс, — он дает сигнал на подготовку снаряжения кому-то из своих подчиненных. — Мы войдем, никаких сигналов из самой больницы о нападении монстров не поступало, так что спокойно находим и блокируем аномалию.

Он забирает ключи от машины.

— За нами выедет отряд, — говорит он Тэилю. — Они остановятся поблизости и будут ожидать сигнала от нас.

Тэиль кивает.

— Нужно выдвигаться, пока не стало поздно.

***

— Доктор Шин, пожалуйста, пройдите в реанимационную. Повторяю, доктор Шин, срочно пройдите в операционную.

Тэиль показывает медсестре удостоверение, чтобы та наконец пропустила их.

Он не скрывает раздражения, когда она все равно тормозит их, заставляя надеть больничные халаты и дождаться, пока она распечатает им по пропуску на каждого.

Он скалится, поворачиваясь к Донену, и цедит сквозь зубы:

— У Сычена это выходит лучше, — шипит он. — И почему ему нужно было взять отпуск именно с сегодняшнего дня?

— У него свадьба, профессор, — напоминает Донен.

— И что? — закатывает глаза Тэиль. — Церемония вечером, а день он мог бы и отработать.

— _Профессор_ , — возмущенно выдыхает Донен, но его прерывает медсестра.

Когда они наконец свободны от формальностей и отходят на расстояние от стойки, чтобы их не подслушали, Тэиль говорит:

— Точнее здания мы аномалию не определим, — произносит вполголоса. — Так что разделимся. Пока все тихо, — Тэиль на секунду крючит лицо, когда по радио передают очередное сообщение, затем продолжает: — Пусть все так и будет.

— Тут два этажа и подвал, — говорит Джехен. — Я проверю подвал. Ориентируемся на магнетизм, все как обычно.

Краем глаза Джонни замечает, как Тэен собирается что-то сказать, и заговаривает раньше:

— Я пойду с профессором, — Тэиль кивает, соглашаясь.

— Отлично, мы возьмем первый этаж, — говорит он. — Донен и Тэен, на вас второй. Удачи, и оставайтесь на связи.

В подвале холодно и мрачно. Не морг, но Джехен не удивился бы.

Пустые коридоры, архив, в который его даже с допуском не хотели пускать. Короче говоря, ничего опасного.

От остальных он тоже ничего не получает. Джехен передает по рации, что в подвале пусто, получает от Тэиля сжатое «принято» и поднимается наверх, тут же с кем-то сталкиваясь.

Это мужчина, врач, судя по его одежде. Джехен находит глазами его бейдж с именем.

_Доктор Х. Шин._

Звучит знакомо.

— Мне сказали, что я найду здесь того, кто может нам помочь, — быстро произносит Шин. Джехен тут же подбирается.

— Что-то случилось?

Шин просит его пройти за ним, затем начинает объяснять:

— Нам нужно срочно перенести несколько наблюдаемых пациентов, — говорит он, ведя Джехена по коридорам. — Что-то навредило проводам на нескольких установках, буквально перегрызло. Нам нужно срочно перевезти их в ближайшие больницы, где есть необходимое оборудование, рук не хватает.

— Важное оборудование? — спрашивает Джехен, когда они останавливаются у дверей в другое крыло.

Шин проводит своим пропуском, открывая им путь.

— Да, — отвечает Шин. — В том числе три аппарата для искусственного поддержания жизни. Сейчас используются запасные мобильные, но нужно срочно перевезти пациентов.

Джехен задумывается.

— Кто-то намеренно перерезал провода?

— Сомневаюсь, их словно перегрызли.

— Тэен, мы так и будем в молчанку играть?

Тэен его ожидаемо игнорирует, переступая через две ступеньки за раз. Донен подавляет желание закатить глаза и идет за ним, останавливая дверь до того, как та сломает ему нос. Тэен даже не оглядывается.

Он подкидывает монетку и, делая из этого какие-то выводы, идет по коридору налево.

— Тэен, — не перестает пытаться Донен. — А как же работа в команде?

— Донен, а как же работа в команде? — передразнивает его Тэен. — Ты сам спрашивал себя об этом, перед тем как предъявлять мне? — он останавливается. — Ты действительно мог предположить, что я мог быть с ней заодно? В твоей тупой голове не могло отложиться, что я ее ненавижу не меньше, чем вы?

Донен сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.

— Я просто должен был спросить, — говорит он. — Именно потому что доверяю тебе.

Тэен на это ничего не отвечает. Пару секунд молчит, затем опять подкидывает монетку. Та в воздухе едва заметно смещается в сторону, прежде чем упасть.

— Проверим здесь, — бесцветно говорит он, указывая на соседнюю палату. Донен не настаивает на продолжении спора, решая позже подобрать подходящий момент.

Тэен открывает дверь и почти отшатывается назад, когда видит, что внутри.

Сункю кричит, уже не сдерживаясь, до белеющих костяшек стискивая пальцами ручки своей кровати:

— _В этой гребаной больнице мне хоть кто-то поможет?!_

***

Джонни не особо разбирает то, что говорит Джехен по рации, но профессор выглядит озадаченным.

Когда Тэиль прикрепляет рацию обратно на пояс, Джонни смотрит на него выжидающе.

— Джехен будет временно недоступен, — отвечает Тэиль на не заданный вопрос. — Нам в противоположную часть здания, немного не угадали.

Джонни кивает и молча идет за профессором. У него есть чутье, но всегда полагаться на него не стоит.

Они проходят мимо магистратуры, и Джонни краем глаза замечает сидящую на скамейке девушку, которую успокаивают сразу несколько человек, а она все икает, всхлипывая и давясь переданной в стеклянном стакане водой.

— Я вам говорю, они были похожи на лысых щенков, на лысых крыс, — девушка опять давится, и кто-то несильно хлопает ей по спине.

Джонни замечает, как Тэиль немного поворачивает голову, кося на девушку взгляд и вслушиваясь, но он не останавливается. Джонни думает, что нужно вернуться и расспросить вероятного свидетеля, но он не решается спросить об этом профессора.

Когда они входят в отделение реанимации, здесь немного шумно; персонал, среди которого затерялся Джехен, переносит носилки и прочие вещи. Джонни приходится идти вдоль стен, чтобы не мешать.

— Сюда, — тихо произносит Тэиль, идя по направлению к одной из палат с открытой дверью.

В палате никого нет, только свернутые на койках простыни и отодвинутое в сторону оборудование.

Тэиль достает из кармана компас.

По мере того, как он ведет рукой, держащей предмет, стрелки компаса начинают сходить с ума. Тэиль кивает сам себе.

— Помоги мне, — просит он, подходя к койке, стоящей у стены. Вдвоем они откатывают ее назад, открывая вид на вмятину в стене.

Джонни опускается на корточки, чтобы осмотреть образовавшийся след. Он осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по поверхности, собирая пыль. Подушечки его пальцев становятся красными.

— Кирпич, пары ударов хватит, — констатирует он, поднимая глаза на Тэиля. Последний кивает и указывает на дыру в потолке.

— Вероятно, он выпал оттуда, — произносит Тэиль, — случайно. Захотел вернуться обратно, для этого надо пробить стену, но на пути попались какие-то провода, которые не имели права мешать миссии.

Тэиль задумывается.

— Кроме тупой упертости нам нечего бояться, — заключает он. — Мелкие, упертые, пробивающие стены, достаточно толстокожие. Кто?

— Дицинодонты, — предполагает Джонни, и Тэиль довольно мычит. — Но девушка, которая видела их, сказала, что они были размером с крысу, когда предполагаемые размеры особи должны быть в несколько раз больше?

Тэиль кивает.

— Не зря учился, — комментирует он. — У страха глаза велики, и мы не знаем, насколько можно доверять ее показаниям. Но, — он держит контакт глазами с Джонни, — если мы доверяем, то, вероятно, у нас тут не взрослая особь, а детеныш. И, возможно, не один. Нужно найти всех и вернуть обратно до того, как сквозь аномалию пройдут рассерженные родители.

— А где аномалия?

— Она, — Тэиль передает Джонни свой компас, — прямо над нами. На втором этаже.

Донен почти проливает воду, когда Тэен кричит на него.

— Аномалия в соседней палате, — шипит Донен, передавая Тэену полотенца.

— С проблемами разбираемся по мере их поступления, — огрызается Тэен. — Дай ей свою руку, будет сжимать, чтобы не навредить себе.

Донен думает, что вместо этого она сломает руку уже не себе, но не возражает, почти корчась от боли, когда Сункю пользуется новой возможностью.

Свободной рукой Донен вновь пытается нажать на кнопку вызова врача, но та не реагирует.

— Я приму роды, — проговаривает Тэен, — я специалист.

— Ты спец по ящерицам, а ящерицы не рожают! — возмущается Донен.

— О, так значит ты меня все-таки иногда слушаешь! — огрызается Тэен.

Донен набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, прежде чем прорваться:

— Я тебя всегда слушаю, и я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — кричит он, — и доверяю тебе, поэтому я спросил, а не стал действовать за спиной!

Донен тяжело дышит, Тэен смотрит на него с непонятным выражением. Донен почти забывает про болезненно сильную хватку на своей руке, но Сункю кричит, не сдерживаясь, и оба спешно возвращают внимание на женщину.

— На счет три, — командует Тэен, — тужьтесь.

Пока Тэен занят, Донен замечает посторонний шум по ту сторону стены.

Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Тэена, прежде чем опуститься на колени и заглянуть под койку.

— Тэен, — зовет Донен, сглатывая.

— Я немного занят, — цедит сквозь зубы Тэен, не отвлекаясь.

— Здесь дыра, — продолжает Донен.

— Классно.

Донен не спорит, осматривая проем, и оказывается совсем не готов к тому, что оттуда кто-то выскочит. Тэен этого, кажется, совсем не замечает, но Донен хватается за рацию.

— У нас тут дииктодон, — сообщает он, вслушивается в ответ и растеряно оглядывается, — мы немного заняты. Пришлите нам кого-нибудь. Нет, врачей.

***

— Первый, — перечисляет Тэиль, — второй, третий, — он подталкивает дииктодона, заставляя пройти через аномалию.

Он оглядывается на стоящих позади него Джонни и Тэена и сидящего на полу Донена. Несмотря на то, что большую часть работы выполнили Тэен и медперсонал больницы, он выглядит самым уставшим из всех присутствующих.

Вообще, это можно считать успехом. Пусть были некоторые риски, но, тем не менее, ни к чьей смерти сегодняшний случай не привел.

Может, выписал чек министерству на ремонт оборудования, а также строительной компании, чтобы заделать несколько сквозных дыр в стенах и полу.

— Закрываем аномалию? — предлагает Тэен, Тэиль кивает, но аномалия успевает закрыться и без них.

— Отлично, — хмыкает Донен и обхватывает ноги стоящего рядом Тэена руками. — Сворачиваемся?

Тэиль хочет подтвердить его слова, но из коридора раздается крик, сбивающий его.

В проходе они сталкиваются с Джехеном, за спиной которого медсестра успокаивает перепуганную Суен. Тэиль недовольно цокает, когда смотрит на существо, которое в руках держит Джехен.

— Бежал сюда из соседней палаты, — объясняет Джехен. — Видимо, шел по запаху за остальными, но опоздал, — он передает детеныша Тэилю.

Последний внимательно его осматривает, проверяя бледную плотную кожу, твердые когти и морду с клювом.

— Поместим его в зверинец Центра? — спрашивает Тэен, Тэиль неопределенно мычит.

— Заберу его себе, — в конце концов, отвечает он. — Пока не подрастет, будет Донхеку другом.

— Может, лучше щеночка? — сомневается Джехен.

Тэиль качает головой.

— Решено, — заключает он. — Нужно будет только когти затупить, купить ограду и приучить к лотку, — Тэиль довольно прижимает затихшего питомца к груди и осторожно гладит того по голове. — Ну что, Енхо, готов идти домой?

Донен фыркает.

— Серьезно? — удивляется он. — Человеческое имя?

Тэиль выглядит задетым:

— А ты хочешь, чтобы я назвал его Пушком? — Донен пожимает плечами, но спор не продолжает. — Вот и славно, сейчас, — Тэиль проверяет время, — половина четвертого. Если поторопимся, еще успеем к концу церемонии.

Сычен пытается звучать сердито, но выходит очень плохо с его широкой улыбкой, слезящимися глазами и общей атмосферой.

Он ворчит на Тэена и Донена, говоря, что, когда вернется через пару недель, заставит их от руки переписать все протоколы, но те только смеются, даря цветы и обнимая.

Когда они отходят и очередь доходит до Джонни, тот неловко мнется, но Сычен все равно затаскивает его в объятия и говорит, что тому бы уже пора влиться в коллектив. С Тэилем и Ютой у него завязывается разговор, который доводит его до грани слез. Юта шутит, что такими темпами придется объясняться с женихом, почему у него в паре не прекрасный принц, а панда.

— Поздно, — бурчит Сычен, собираясь еще больше размазать косметику по лицу рукавом своего белого пиджака. Тэиль успевает остановить его и дает ему салфетку.

— Что «поздно»? — не сдерживает смешка Юта.

— Не жених уже, — смеется голос возле Джонни, и тот не сразу понимает, в какую сторону смотреть.

Сычен протягивает руку, чтобы подошедший взялся за нее. Сычен всхлипывает и отводит взгляд, когда он берет еще одну салфетку, чтобы стереть подтеки.

— Давно хотел познакомиться, — улыбается, протягивая руку сначала Тэилю, затем Сычену и стоящему рядом Джонни, — Можете звать меня Тэном, так будет проще.

Тэиль кивает и вполголоса говорит:

— Это, — он указывает на Сычена, — его последние слезы в жизни, ясно? Увижу их еще когда-нибудь, натравлю на тебя Енхо.

— Кто такой Енхо? — с интересом спрашивает Тэн. Юта предупреждающе качает головой:

— Тебе лучше не знать, — на выдохе произносит он, интерес Тэна от этого, тем не менее, не уменьшая.

Тэн улыбается, держа Сычена за обе руки.

— Лучшего претендента на мое место вы не найдете, — обещает Тэн. Сычен кивает.

— Тэн и мухи не обидит, — говорит он. — Он у нас домашний мальчик, пишет статьи и большую часть времени проводит в кровати. Такого еще найти надо.

— Вы журналист? — спрашивает Джонни, Тэн на него оборачивается, тихо посмеиваясь. Он машет руками:

— Ничего серьезного, — уверяет он. — Веду кулинарную колонку, что-то более активное — не для меня.

Джонни кивает, принимая ответ. Сычен хочет что-то сказать, но дергается, пугаясь, когда кто-то с характерным хлопком открывает шампанское.

— Наверное, это знак, что пора пройти к столу.  



	10. 9.

  
Тэиль складывает сохнувший у двери зонт и убирает его в сторону.

Снаружи все еще сильный дождь, и он думает, что закажет такси, но потом.

Он задержался у себя в кабинете допоздна. Не в Центре и не дома, в своем старом кабинете в университете. Здесь нет Донхека, которому рано вникать в детали, и Юты, которого втягивать не хочется. Зато есть несколько уже запылившихся стопок бумаг с отчетами, которые надо просмотреть.

Довольно рутинная работа, которой раньше Тэиль занимался постоянно. Навевает воспоминания. Он поправляет фотографию на столе и отходит, чтобы сделать себе кофе и провести за работой еще часа два.

Он не ожидает, что, вернувшись, будет здесь не один.

— Я помню, как сделала это фото, — произносит Черин, беря в руки рамку и безэмоционально глядя на изображение. — Ты, Хансоль и Донхек в день, когда Хек сказал свои первые слова, — она выдает смешок, прежде чем отложить фотографию лицевой стороной вниз и поднять глаза на замеревшего в дверях Тэиля. Она вздыхает: — Я не пришла тебя убить, расслабься.

Тэиль не выглядит убежденным.

— Ты пыталась убить собственного сына, — напоминает он.

— Я осознаю свою ошибку, — отвечает Черин, поджимая губы. Она садится за стол Тэиля, сцепляя руки в замок.

Тэиль качает головой.

— Ты совсем лишилась рассудка, если считаешь, что можешь так просто заявиться сюда, — произносит он. — Я вызову полицию, — Тэиль ведет по карманам в поисках телефона, зная, что тот, как обычно, оставлен дома. Черин хмурится.

— Я хотела попросить тебя об услуге, как раньше, — продолжает она. — Предложить пойти со мной. Сквозь аномалию. Ты бывал по ту сторону? Как много знаешь о том мире? О прошлом, о будущем?

— _Черин_ , — останавливает ее Тэиль. — Аномалии опасны, мы не можем просто проходить сквозь них, мы не можем ничего менять, это против природы.

— Аномалии уже явление против природы, — хмыкает Черин. — Почему бы им не воспользоваться? Тебе все еще неинтересно, что знаю я? — она смотрит на Тэиля выжидающе. Когда Тэиль не отвечает, она вздыхает и встает.

Она обходит стол, вставая напротив Тэиля.

— Младший братик Или, — почти певуче растягивает она. — Пытаешься поступать правильно, по-взрослому. Ты очень изменился.

Тэиль смотрит ей в глаза, пытаясь прочесть в них хоть долю сознания.

— Десять лет прошло, — сипло говорит он. — Мы все изменились.

***

Чонло слышит хлопок входной двери и ждет. Джено чуть ли не бежит обратно в свою комнату — из коридора раздаются его частые шаги. Чонло почти упускает момент, когда Джено открывает дверь, практически задевая сидящего на полу друга.

В отличие от Чонло, Джено очень нервничает. Если Донен узнает…

— Если хен узнает, — еле слышно шепчет Джено, — он меня убьет.

Чонло закатывает глаза.

— Не узнает, — уверяет он. — Ты же надежно спрятал жучок? — Джено кивает. — Вот и отлично, не трясись.

Джено не может не беспокоиться. Они собираются проследить за его братом, прогулять школу и, довольно очевидно, вляпаться в неприятности.

А все из-за того, что Чонло видел динозавра и никто ему не верит. Джено садится на пол рядом с Чонло и поджимает колени к груди.

— Это глупая затея, — вполголоса произносит Джено. — Мой брат — всего лишь сотрудник в университете.

Чонло пинает его, заставляя ойкнуть.

— И возле школы среди людей в форме он тоже оказался просто так, — хмыкает он. — И уехал с ними, проведя с тобой меньше минуты. Совсем не подозрительно.

Джено сглатывает, не зная, что ему ответить, но вся идея в целом ему совсем не нравится.

— А Марк, — он хватается за первое, что приходит в голову, — Марк-хен же был с тобой, но согласился, что это был… бегемот?

— Ему промыли мозги, — уверенно заявляет Чонло. — Запугали. У него же брат учится в том же университете, где Донен-хен работает, да? Пригрозил отчислением, а ты знаешь, как Марк-хен вечно хвалится им.

Джено знает. Он вздыхает и давит пальцами на виски. Он так сильно нервничает, что пугается до ужаса, когда мама стучится в комнату:

— Вы в школу не собираетесь? Ночевка ночевкой, но занятия никто не отменял.

— Сейчас пойдем, — за Джено отвечает Чонло, удерживая того за ногу. Он взглядом дает Джено понять, чтобы тот не выдавал их.

Они дожидаются того, что мама Ким уйдет, и только тогда Чонло отпускает Джено. Чонло проверяет работу жучка через телефон.

— Где ты вообще его достал? — спрашивает Джено, немного задетый поведением младшего.

Чонло ухмыляется.

— У меня свои методы, — хитро отвечает он. — А теперь нам пора следить за твоим братом.

***

Джонни неосторожно наступает в лужу. Он шипит, чувствуя, как промокает подошва, и оглядывается.

Донен и Джехен ушли вперед, следуя за сигналом. Тэен закрывает машину и встает возле профессора.

Они в порту. В складской его части. Джонни разглядывает одинаковые контейнеры, пытаясь понять, как среди них ориентироваться, но запоминать сотни надписей — желания нет совсем.

— Нужно быть осторожным, — кидает ему Тэиль, имея в виду промокшую обувь. — Подхватишь простуду, все планы испортишь.

Джонни прочищает горло.

— У меня крепкий иммунитет, — отвечает он. — Никогда не болел.

— Прям никогда? — удивляется Тэиль. — Редкость в наши дни.

Джонни пожимает плечами.

— Ладно, — продолжает Тэиль. — Пойдем за парнями, не хочу долго оставаться на одном месте. Чувство, будто кто-то постоянно следит за нами.

Несколько раз Джонни инстинктивно оглядывается, ему постоянно что-то слышится. Он не уверен, последствие слов профессора ли это или здесь и правда кто-то есть.

Учитывая причину, по которой они здесь, он бы не рассчитывал на первое.

Они поворачивают за очередной контейнер, чтобы натолкнуться на стоящих в тупике Донена и Джехена.

— Она закрылась до того, как мы успели применить блокатор, — объясняет Донен.

Тэиль подходит ближе, осматривая землю и ближайшие контейнеры.

— Никого не видели?

Джехен качает головой. Тэиль неопределенно мычит и поднимает с земли большое серое перо.

— Птица, — озвучивает Джехен.

— Будем надеяться, что не улетела, — бормочет Тэиль, выбрасывая перо и вытирая руки о штаны. — Осмотрим… — он останавливается, не договорив фразу.

Такой же звук, который постоянно слышит Джонни все то время, что они находятся здесь, но громче.

Это похоже на звук того, как кто-то ведет чем-то острым по железу. Джонни дергается, отступая назад и врезаясь спиной в Тэена, когда громкий удар раздается с его стороны.

Тэен удерживает его от падения и обеспокоено смотрит ему в глаза. Джонни качает головой, без слов отвечая.

— Цыпа-цыпа? — осторожно зовет Тэен, напрягаясь. На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина.

Джонни почти не дышит, вслушиваясь в еле различимые шуршания со стороны. Он реагирует несколько быстрее остальных, неловко вскрикивая и оттаскивая стоящего рядом Тэена с места, куда прыгают несколько больших серых тушек с перьями.

Никто не успевает и слова сказать, когда птицы атакуют вновь. Джонни отпинывает нападающую на него до тех пор, пока Тэен не усмиряет птицу зарядом. Он фокусируется на остальных троих: на Тэиле и Донене, в четыре руки удерживая одну особь, и на Джехене, уже уложившем двух других и теперь осматривающим их неподвижные тушки.

Тэен подходит к Тэилю и Донену, но профессор быстро командует сбегать к машине за веревкой — долго они птицу не смогут удерживать.

Джехен перезаряжает ружье и смотрит вверх за контейнеры.

— Я вызову отряд, чтобы они забрали трупы, — констатирует он. — Нужно будет проверить местность.

Тэиль пыхтит и уворачивается от попытки птицы проломить ему шею.

— Они довольно агрессивны, — шипит он. — Необычно.

— Необычно, что что-то, проходящее сквозь аномалию, хочет убить тебя? — не понимает Джехен.

Тэиль отрицательно качает головой и сжимает птице клюв.

— В том-то и дело, — говорит он. — Эти птицы не _древние_. Они исчезли всего пол тысячелетия назад.

Джонни промаргивается и смотрит на лежащие на земле трупы, вглядываясь в форму клюва, строение тела и прикидывая.

— Это… дронты? — изумленно предполагает он.

Когда возвращается Тэен, они связывают оставшуюся в живых особь. Затем обездвиженную птицу передают в руки Джехена.

— Отвезем ее в Центр и изучим, — проговаривает Тэиль, Тэен кивает.

— Они очень агрессивные, — повторяет Донен.

— И мне это не нравится, — вздыхает Тэиль. — Ладно, выдвигаемся.

Джонни несколько отстает. Ему кажется, что он слышит движение, но не находит доказательств и спешит за остальными.

***

Джено болезненно шипит. Он одергивает руку и хмуро смотрит на птицу. Энтузиазма Чонло он не разделяет.

— Она меня укусила, — ворчит Джено. Чонло на его слова только смеется.

— Это птица, у них нет зубов, — фыркает он и хитро улыбается: — Она может тебя только ущипнуть! — с последним словом Чонло щипает друга за руку, заслуживая от того несильный шлепок и обиженный взгляд.

Чонло закатывает глаза и возвращает свое внимание на брыкающуюся связанную птицу.

Им очень повезло поймать ее и не попасться при этом брату Джено, с чем у них были не самые высокие шансы справиться.

Чонло восторженно присвистывает, проводя пальцами по коричневато-серым перьям.

Джено хмурится, все еще не понимая:

— Что такого важного и интересного в большой индейке?

Чонло смотрит на него чуть ли не с презрением.

— Это же дронт! — кричит Чонло, но осекается и дальше продолжает уже тише: — Дронт, ни о чем не говорит?

Джено задумывается.

— Это те, которые арбузы любят?

Чонло уже не удивляется. Он возводит глаза к небу и мысленно извиняется перед дронтом.

— Дронты исчезли несколько столетий назад, — говорит он. — И то, что мы нашли одного здесь сейчас, означает только одно.

— И что же? — закатывает глаза Джено, его начинает раздражать то, как Чонло ведет себя с ним.

У Чонло загораются глаза.

— Динозавр в школе, дронты в порту, — голос Чонло звучит так, будто это уже что-то должно значить для Джено.

Чонло вздыхает, и Джено поджимает губы, сдерживая раздражение.

— Правительственные эксперименты, — шепчет Чонло, — они воссоздают существ из прошлого, знаешь, как в Парке?

Джено кивает, припоминая.

— Но это невозможно.

—Ты просто не хочешь думать, что твой брат в чем-то таком замешан, — хмыкает Чонло.

— Именно! — возмущается Джено. — Именно потому что это мой брат, это не может быть правдой.

— Тогда как ты объяснишь это?

Джено мешкается.

— Я не знаю.

Чонло кивает.

— Остынь, — на выдохе произносит он и оглядывается по сторонам. — Давай перенесем дронта отсюда, пока никто не пришел.

***

Джонни краем глаза отмечает подходящего сбоку Джехена, прежде чем перевести внимание на вид на лабораторию, открывающийся через широкое окно.

Джехен встает рядом и тоже устремляет взгляд в ту сторону, высматривая знакомые фигуры в белых халатах и в масках.

— Первый раз в этом отсеке? — спрашивает Джехен. Джонни кивает. — Вон там, — он указывает на человека, стоящего по одну сторону от стола, на котором проводят вскрытие одного из умерщвленных дронтов, — Тэен, а возле стены стоит профессор. У нас не так много специалистов по палео-миру, так что они обычно принимают участие в операциях. Для общего развития.

— Увлекательно, — хмыкает Джонни. — А где тот, что живой?

— В отсеке зверинца, — отвечает Джехен. — Оттуда он не сбежит.

Джонни не сомневается, но странное чувство дежавю имеет. Он оглядывается назад, но никого, кроме работников Центра рядом нет. Когда он возвращает взгляд на лабораторию, то Тэен и Тэиль уже собираются уходить, оставляя работу на остающихся в помещении экспертов.

Джонни и Джехен ждут их несколько минут, пока те снимают спецодежду.

— Что-то нашли? — спрашивает Джонни. Тэен делает неопределенный жест рукой.

— Следы пищи, — говорит он. — Можно покопаться, но очевидно, что это дронты с островов и не самые древние. Более детально сможем увидеть в отчете, но вот, что странно, — Тэен задумывается, — сердце у этой птицы будто работало на энергетиках, не останавливаясь.

— В смысле?

Тэен мнется.

— Оно, — он не знает, как подобрать слова, — было очень изношенным. Таким, будто готово разорваться.

Тэиль кивает:

— Возможно, это и было причиной их агрессии, — говорит он. — Но что поспособствовало этому? Нужно осмотреть живую особь.

— Тогда идем в зверинец, — соглашается Тэен.

Тэен идет впереди в своем темпе. Он использует свою ключ-карту, пропуская остальных. Он не особо торопится, но, видя стоящих у нужного загона сотрудников, сначала ускоряется. Затем переходит на бег. Тэен отталкивает остальных, проходя в клетку.

Вместо птицы, которую поймали Донен и Тэиль, он находит только окровавленную тушу у стены с размозженным черепом.

— Кто это допустил? — цедит он сквозь зубы, оглядываясь на остальных.

— Все произошло внезапно, — отвечает ему кто-то. — Дронт начал горланить, а затем принялся биться о стену, никто и сделать ничего не смог.

Тэен ругается себе под нос.

Тэиль садится на корточки возле него.

— Необходимо проверить кожу под перьями, — говорит Тэиль и тут же останавливает Тэена за руку. — В перчатках, — Тэен кивает.

Джонни следит за его действиями из-за спины. Он отвлекается, когда одна из сотрудниц возле него шепотом произносит:

— Это вирус.

— Вирус? — переспрашивает Джонни.

— Возможно, — неожиданно откликается Тэиль. — Возможно они были чем-то заражены, нужно дождаться результатов на кровь.

Тэиль встает, за ним следом выпрямляется Тэен.

— Точно такие же отметины, — говорит последний.

— Всем, кто контактировал с дронтами нужно сдать анализы, — требует Тэиль. — Скажите Донену. Мы не знаем, каким образом происходит заражение, но если у него есть царапины от когтей, то он в зоне риска.

Джехен уже набирает Донена, а Джонни пытается определить, чей голос он слышал. Выходит не очень, потому что люди вокруг него уже успели несколько раз поменять позицию.

Возможно, он принимает свое второе я за что-то физическое. Ну, бывает.

***

Чонло подсаживается к Джено.

Он смотрит на друга обеспокоено, потому что Джено в последние часа два не был особо разговорчив и почти не произнес ни слова.

— Все в порядке? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Джено кидает на него быстрый взгляд, прежде чем склонить голову, достаточно, чтобы его лицо не было видно.

Он прикусывает губу:

— Ты думаешь, мой брат врет мне?

Чонло растерянно моргает и тоже отворачивается. Его глаза бегают по их окружению, пока он придумывает, что на это ответить.

— Я бы сказал, он просто не может тебе сказать об этом? Типа, он подписал какие-то бумаги, а это секретный правительственный эксперимент. Понимаешь?

Джено продолжает не сразу.

— Вдруг, это не хороший эксперимент? — спрашивает он.

Чонло не понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— О чем ты? — Чонло поворачивается к нему и пытается положить руку ему на плечо, но Джено уворачивается. — Хочешь сказать, что Донен-хен член преступной организации? — Чонло не может сдержать смешок.

Джено хмурится. Он не знает, может ли доверять Чонло.

Это все было идеей Чонло.

Проследить за хеном, украсть птицу — дронта, _неважно_ , — предлагать все эти вещи, строить теории, даже снять комнату в каком-то мотеле на пути к школе. И теперь Чонло не относится к этому ответственно, вполне в его духе.

Чонло всегда быстро находил интерес и так же быстро к нему остывал. И остальным приходилось с этим мириться.

Джено сглатывает, прежде чем все же сказать:

— Может, он и не шпион, — говорит Джено, — но, если это правительственный эксперимент, то, может, — он бросает взгляд на лежащую на полу птицу, — это что-то вроде биологического оружия.

— Оружия? — переспрашивает Чонло. — Джено, это не смешно. Донен-хен не такой. Он бы не стал…

— Он бы не стал что? — раздражается Джено. — Иметь опасную работу? Держать что-то в тайне от семьи? Проводить эксперименты по разработке биооружия?

— Джено, остынь, — Чонло теряется от внезапной атаки. — Не надо воспринимать все так серьезно.

Джено фыркает, скалится и встает со своего места. Он переступает через дронта.

— Для тебя никогда ничто не является серьезным, — бросает он Чонло. — С меня хватит.

— Джено! — возмущенно зовет его Чонло, когда тот захлопывает за собой дверь. — Черт.

Чонло хочет пойти за ним, но не может бросить дронта здесь, чтобы не допустить, чтобы его кто-то нашел здесь из работников мотеля.

Он тоже злится, но эта злость быстро сменяется растерянностью, потому что он один, потому что он не знает, куда ушел Джено и вернется ли он. Еще, потому что Джено совсем не был в порядке, когда уходил. Должно быть, вся ситуация на него повлияла не лучшим способом.

Чонло обещает себе извиниться перед Джено, когда найдет его.

Чонло переводит внимание на лежащего на полу дронта. Он сглатывает, понимая, что тут что-то не так.

Хрипящий до этого дронт последние несколько минут не издавал ни звука. Чонло легонько толкает того ногой, птица не реагирует.

Чонло ругается.

Только этого ему для счастья не хватало.

***

Донен сидит на кушетке в ожидании первичных результатов. Когда врач говорит, что по полученным данным все в порядке, Донен смотрит на остальных, стоящих в стороне, с выражением: _ну_ , я же говорил.

— Я говорил, что поцарапал ладонь об асфальт уже после того, как отдал дронта, — повторяет он. Тэен закатывает глаза и забирает у врача лист с результатами.

— Все равно проведем более тщательный анализ, — говорит Тэиль, кивая врачу и жестом указывая остальным идти за ним. Донен спрыгивает с кушетки, немного шипит, когда Тэен берет его за пострадавшую руку, но не возражает. Тэиль добавляет: — По другим критериям, может, заражение происходит не быстро.

Тэен задумывается.

— Возможно, что все дронты были заражены и являлись переносчиком?

— Это могла быть только одна стая, — отмечает Джонни. — И мы не знаем, сколько длится период между заражением и проявлением первых признаков. Темная кожа может быть последним из них.

Джехен тычет Донену в плечо, за что тот одаривает его сердитым взглядом:

— Уровень агрессии мы, к сожалению, проверить не сможем, — произносит Джехен. — Донен сам по себе злой, — Тэен фыркает, а Донен в отместку замахивается на Джехена. Он не доводит дело до конца, сдуваясь под взглядом Тэиля.

Тэиль изо всех сил сдерживает желание закатить глаза.

— Мы направили материалы на то, чтобы в лаборатории смогли поколдовать над противодействием, — продолжает он. — Но я бы не рассчитывал на то, что лекарство появится хотя бы в течение нескольких дней. Так что, — Тэиль смотрит ему прямо в глаза, — тебе лучше не умирать.

Донен кивает.

— И не подумаю, — уверенно произносит он и отвлекается на вибрацию телефона в кармане. Он извиняется перед всеми, когда достает телефон.

Веселья будто и не было.

— Да, мам? — стоящий возле Донена Тэен тут же напрягается. — В смысле? Наш Джено? — он прерывисто вздыхает. — Нет, оставайся дома, я сам найду его, — Донен переводит взгляд на Тэиля. — Не беспокойся. Это же Джено, все с ним будет в порядке.

Донен сбрасывает и уже собирается объяснить ситуацию профессору, но тот кивает, уже все понимая.

— Иди, семья это важно, — отпускает Тэиль. — Только возьми с собой кого-нибудь, чтобы, если что, понаблюдать за твоим состоянием. Джехена.

Джехен кивает.

— Я возьму служебную машину, — говорит он. — Быстро домчим, куда надо. Все будет хорошо.

Донен хочет ему поверить.

— Джено никогда не сбегал со школы, — не понимает он. — И он совсем не выходит на связь. В последний раз видел его сегодня утром с одноклассником.

— Тогда езжайте в школу, — предлагает Джонни. — Начните оттуда, может, кто из друзей знает.

Донен рукой накрывает глаза.

— Нужно поспешить.

Джисон не знает, что ему делать.

Он ведь, вроде как, пообещал их прикрыть и не сдавать. Он сам, вообще-то, не знает ничего, кроме того факта, что Джено-хен и Чонло решили сбежать с уроков ради своего секретного дела, в детали которого Джисон «еще слишком мал вникать».

И Джисон не уверен, кто его пугает больше: Чонло, Донен-хен или мужчина в форме, стоящий позади брата Джено.

Когда его вызывали в кабинет директора, он мысленно готовился к тому, что придется защищать друзей. Готовился, но оказался совсем не готов.

Джисон сидит на стуле и прячет глаза от стоящего над ним Донена. Ему правда больно слышать его слова, но он все не может решить.

Донен беспомощно оглядывается на Джехена, когда друг Джено не реагирует на его долгую речь.

Донен вздыхает и опускается перед Джисоном на колено. Это действие очень пугает младшего, но Донен больше не может тянуть. Он берет Джисона за руку, заставляя последнего посмотреть на него.

— Это очень важно, понимаешь? — вполголоса произносит Донен. — Они могли попасть в неприятности, кто знает, что с ними могло произойти. Мама Джено места себе не находит. Я не собираюсь делать ему плохо, — Донен сглатывает подступающий к горлу ком. — Мне просто важно его найти и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Он же не один сбежал, ты же тоже волнуешься за своих друзей, переживаешь за них, ведь правда?

Джисон ничего не отвечает. Донен прикусывает щеку, молча кивает и встает. Джехен отводит взгляд, когда Донен вытирает проступившие слезы.

— Это все план Чонло, — заговаривает Джисон, и сердце Донена пропускает удар. — Он был одержим мыслью о живых динозаврах. И они с Джено решили проследить за вами, чтобы найти доказательства или типа того, — Джисон замирает, когда встречается взглядом с Доненом.

— Проследить?

— Донен, твой рюкзак.

Донен не сразу понимает, о чем говорит Джехен. Он передает валяющийся рюкзак Джехену.

— Проверь карманы куртки, — добавляет Джехен.

Впрочем, Джехен уже в первом отделении рюкзака находит маячок. Он показывает его Донену. Последний чувствует себя пустым.

Он поворачивается к Джисону, чтобы спросить, как им связаться с Чонло, когда у того звонит телефон.

Джисон неловко достает смартфон, и Донен тут же берет его, принимая вызов.

— _Это Донен_ , пожалуйста, не бросай трубку, — тараторит он. — Чонло? Джено с тобой? Ушел? Куда? Нет, стой, скажи свой адрес, мы сейчас приедем, оставайся на месте, — Донен диктует Джехену адрес, затем возвращает телефон Джисону.

У них нет времени успокаивать подростка. Донен извиняется и бежит из кабинета, Джехен следует за ним. В коридоре он сталкивается с директором и еще двумя школьниками, в одном из которых узнает знакомое лицо.

Ему некогда. Джехен бежит вслед за Доненом.

Когда Джехен выруливает с парковки, он говорит Донену сообщить остальным о возможной угрозе.

— Да, я сейчас, — бормочет Донен, набирая номер трясущимися руками.

Джехен больше не смотрит на него.

Донен старается максимально быстро доложить о происходящем. У него все еще трясутся руки, и он постоянно сглатывает.

Он смотрит в окно на быстро сменяющийся пейзаж, надеясь, что все будет в порядке.

***

У Донена почти останавливается сердце, когда он заходит в номер и видит мертвого дронта.

Донен благодарен Джехену за то, что тот говорит с Чонло, выясняя обстоятельства. Благодарен Тэилю и остальным, что они приезжают быстро. Благодарен за успокоительное, которое для него находит Тэен.

— Эта птица тоже была заражена, — после быстрого осмотра констатирует Джонни.

— У Джено был близкий контакт с дронтом? — спрашивает Тэиль. — Случайная царапина?

Мысли в голове Чонло сменяют друг друга с бешеной скоростью.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Его клюнули в руку, — Чонло икает. — Это моя вина, Джено ведь найдется?

Тэиль не хочет говорить ему правду.

Они вызывают команду забрать дронта, также машину, чтобы вернуть Чонло в школу.

— Он сообщит, если Джено свяжется с ним, — произносит Джехен. — На его звонки он тоже не отвечает.

— Ты имеешь представление, куда мог пойти твой брат, будучи в таком состоянии? — спрашивает Тэиль.

Донен разводит руками.

— Дома его нет, значимых мест в городе тоже, — перечисляет он. — Кроме школы, он почти нигде не бывает. _Черт_ , тут кругом лес, денег на дорогу у него нет. Он мог попытаться поймать машину и уехать в любом направлении!

— Сколько отсюда до школы по прямой?

— Мы бы заметили, если бы он шел по дороге.

— Нет, именно по прямой, — настаивает Джонни. — Через лес.

— Километра четыре, — прикидывает Тэен. — Если он пошел через лес, то либо еще где-то там, либо уже на территории школы.

— Я поеду обратно, — говорит Джехен. — Ты пойдешь через лес, вдруг, увидишь следы, — он обращается к Тэену.

— Тогда езжай с Джехеном, — Тэиль опускает руку на плечо Донену. — Мы прочешем лес, — кивает он. — Мы найдем его.

Живым ли, он не уточняет.

Джонни ждет, пока они разделятся. Спрашивать при Донене он не решился.

Они идут, выглядывая силуэт среди деревьев, когда Джонни подает голос:

— Что будет, когда мы найдем Джено? — он сталкивается взглядом с профессором. Тот выглядит крайне серьезным. Джонни может сказать, что он тоже думал над этим.

— Будем надеяться на лучшее, — отвечает Тэиль. — Что он не заражен, что в лаборатории смогут понять, что это и как от этого избавиться. Шансы не очень велики, — он переводит взгляд на идущего впереди Тэена, — но это не то, на что мы можем повлиять. Сейчас важно найти его, чтобы он не навредил себе.

 _Или кому-то еще_ , мысленно добавляет Джонни.

Он успевает заметить ветку перед собой, чтобы не споткнуться. Ему кажется, что он слышит треск где-то позади, но там никого нет. Может, мышь или белка. Джонни немного отстает от остальных, поэтому прибавляет шаг. Им нужно быстро пройти вперед несколько километров, и ему нельзя отвлекаться на свою разыгравшуюся паранойю.

***

Джено не знает, как ему быть.

Если его все предали. Никто ему не доверяет, никто не воспринимает всерьез. Он единственный, на кого он может положиться.

Это разбивает его сердце.

Джено прячется возле забора.

Он шел к общежитиям, но стоило ему оказаться на территории школы, он понял, что это было ошибкой.

Солнце раздражает, оно слепит глаза, не дает сосредоточиться. Джено думает, ему надо спрятаться в каком-то помещении. Переждать, обдумать план. План. Джено раздраженно рычит.

Он докажет, что чего-то стоит. Докажет Чонло, Донену, всему миру. Он всем раскроет эту тайну.

Джено дергается, когда слышит чужой голос. Кто-то громко кричит, зовя его по имени. Джено осторожно выглядывает из своего укрытия, чтобы увидеть, кто это.

Джено помнит Тэена, видел его пару раз, когда хен приводил его на ужин, они работают вместе. Он тоже часть всего этого.

— Джено? — зовет Тэен, замечая движение. Он идет по направлению к подростку, подходя как можно близко.

Джено живой, пусть и не выглядит в порядке. Футболка под раскрытой курткой мокрая, волосы спутались, а глаза сделались совсем красными.

Тэен протягивает к нему руку:

— Джено, мы здесь, чтобы помочь тебе, — осторожно произносит он. — Позволь нам помочь тебе.

Джено смотрит на протянутую руку несколько секунд, прежде чем протянуть свою в ответ. Тэен расслабляется, но Джено угадывает секунду, чтобы схватить его за руку и скрутить.

К тому моменту, когда в поле зрения появляются остальные, Джено уже крепко удерживает Тэена возле себя.

— Джено, нет!

Голос звучит почти как пощечина. Джено переводит взгляд на стоящего в нескольких метрах от него брата.

Донен не подходит ближе и удерживает от действий Джехена.

— Если он ранит Тэена, тот тоже заразится, — напоминает ему Джехен.

— Это мой брат, — сломано звучит Донен. — Я смогу его убедить, пожалуйста.

Джехен косит взгляд на профессора, Тэиль жестом дает понять, что нужно дать шанс.

— Джено, пожалуйста, отпусти Тэена, — обращается к брату Донен. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы он пострадал? — Джено не реагирует и только крепче держит Тэена. — Мы о тебе беспокоимся, я, мама, Чонло.

Джено трясет головой:

— Чонло трус, — рычит он. — А ты, вы все, вы думаете, я не знаю, что вы делаете, чем занимаетесь?

— Джено, ты не можешь мыслить здраво, — давит Донен.

Тэен закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в то, как громко стучит сердце Джено. Слишком быстро.

— Я не могу мыслить здраво? — возмущается он. — Только сейчас у меня открылись глаза, чтобы увидеть всю правду.

— Джено, _нет_ , — повторяет Донен. — Выслушай меня. Тот дронт же тебя задел, он тебя ранил. Он тебя заразил. Ты же сам чувствуешь, что что-то не так.

— Что-то не так, — соглашается Джено. — Ты меня обманываешь, пытаешься провести вокруг пальца.

— Я тебе хоть раз лгал?

Донен почти сдается. Он делает несколько шагов вперед, несмотря на предупреждение Джехена.

— Джено, это все не ты, — пытается успокоить его Донен. — Ты заражен, ты болен. Джено, позволь нам помочь тебе. Вспомни, я всегда заботился о тебе. Почему я вдруг перестал бы? Я твой брат, всегда им был. Понимаешь?

Дыхание Джено выравнивается. Донен пытается улыбнуться, когда Джено отпускает Тэена — последнего тут же подбирает Тэиль, чтобы проверить его состояние.

Джено опускает плечи. Он с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза Донену.

— Я умру?

Донен моргает.

— Нет, — мягко говорит Донен, подходя к нему и беря за руки. Джено заметно потряхивает. — Мы тебя вылечим. Не переживай.

Джено качает головой.

— Нет, я… — у Джено подгибаются колени.

Донен успевает его подхватить, но Джено уже лежит у него на руках безвольной куклой. Донен опускается на колени, прижимая Джено к себе.

Он бессильно пытается найти пульс, ощутить дыхание, но ничего не выходит.

— Нет, Джено, пожалуйста, — бормочет Донен, растирая щеки брата, переплетая с ним пальцы, пытаясь как можно дольше ощущать его тепло.

Донен плачет в голос. Тэиль удерживает всхлипывающего Тэена, он закрывает ладонями лицо, лишь бы не видеть происходящее.

Джехен сглатывает тугой ком. Он оглядывается, собираясь отправить сообщение в Центр, и понимает, что кого-то не хватает.

***

У Джонни в голове стоит свист.

Он давит на виски, мешает думать.

Он соврет, если скажет, что от произошедшего у него сердце не пропустило удар, но, если он единственный, кто заметил, он должен этим заняться.

Если где-то рядом открылась аномалия, он найдет ее.

Ему не приходится долго искать. Джонни останавливается, думая, что нужно кого-то позвать, но видит сквозь переливающееся серебряное сияние лицо и проходит сквозь аномалию сам.

У него нет времени рассматривать пейзажи.

— _Вы_ , — цедит Джонни.

— Можешь звать меня по имени, — отмахивается Черин.

— Вы знали, — игнорирует ее слова Джонни. — Что я пройду за вами.

Черин пожимает плечами.

— Я предполагала разное, — говорит она. — Но, — хмыкает, — ты подтвердил часть из этого. Немаловажную, — добавляет Черин. — И у меня есть предложение.

— Я вынужден отказаться, — решительно произносит Джонни.

— Тем не менее, ты здесь, хочешь услышать, что я тебе скажу, — отмечает Черин. — Хочешь пойти со мной?

Джонни щурится.

— Вы серьезно? — негодует он. — Думаете, я соглашусь? Я чуть не умер из-за вас.

Черин ведет головой:

— Мое упущение, — признает она. — Но пытаться в третий раз — уже не круто. А если ты присоединишься ко мне, тебе откроется целый новый мир. Новые эпохи, возможности, например, изменять.

— Изменять «что»? — не до конца понимает Джонни. — Время? Вы хотите изменить будущее? — он пораженно смотрит на женщину перед собой. — Это невозможно, это неправильно.

— То есть, ты не согласен? — уточняет Черин. Она смотрит на Джонни с насмешкой.

— Не согласен, — отрезает Джонни. — Никто не согласится. Так нельзя.

Черин подходит к нему вплотную. Джонни делает шаг назад и отворачивается, чтобы не ощущать на себе ее дыхание.

— Что ж, — заключает Черин, — может, ты еще передумаешь.

Джонни не успевает ей и слова сказать, когда Черин выталкивает его из аномалии. Та закрывается, стоит ему оказаться на асфальте по другую сторону.

Что-то не так.

Джонни оглядывается по сторонам, но не может понять, что именно в обстановке не так. Он прислушивается и слышит шум за зданием. Должно быть, его долго не было и уже приехал отряд.

Он спешит обратно, почти бежит, но замирает, стоит ему повернуть.

Донен больше не плачет над телом брата.

Наоборот, тот удерживает его в руках, всхлипывающего, пока Донен одновременно отчитывает Джено и радуется ему.

У Джено из руки торчат несколько трубочек, присоединенных к капельницам, которые держит возле него Тэен.

Джонни не понимает, что происходит.

Он находит среди присутствующих работников Центра Джехена и подходит к нему. Джехен выглядит удивленным, когда Джонни спрашивает его о происходящем.

— В смысле? — переспрашивает Джехен.

— Джено, — Джонни прикусывает щеку, — он разве. не умер? У него не остановилось сердце?

Джехен хмурится.

— О чем ты? — не понимает он. — Да, это могло произойти, но Сычен вовремя подоспел с лекарством из лаборатории.

Джонни запутывается:

— Сычен здесь?

Джонни дергается, когда ему на плечо опускается рука. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и вздрагивает, сталкиваясь взглядом с Сыченом.

— Здесь, — хмыкает он. — А ты мог бы и поздороваться со мной, и поблагодарить меня. Я светофора три проехал на красный, пусть с этим будет разбираться Накамото.

У Джонни кружится голова, но он обязан спросить:

— Ты разве не должен быть сейчас в медовом месяце с Тэном?

Сычен смотрит на него непонимающе.

— В медовом месяце? — медленно повторяет он. Сычен фыркает и машет головой. — Прости, для этого нужно хотя бы состоять в отношениях, а я свободен как ветер, — он отстраняется от Джонни. — Вот подожду еще лет семь, будет мне сорок, я куплю себе кошку, возьму отпуск, и будет у меня свой собственный медовый месяц.

Сычен уходит к Тэилю, оставляя Джонни и Джехена вдвоем.

Джехен обеспокоенно смотрит на Джонни.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он. Джонни переводит на него взгляд и отвечает:

— Я не знаю.

***

Марк искренне не понимает, что он здесь делает.

Зачем Джонни привел его сюда, почему здесь находится Джено, а еще тот странный парень Донхек, с которым он однажды столкнулся.

Вообще, ему пытались объяснить, но его внимание постоянно отвлекал лежащий в ногах Донхека динозавр, одетый в один из этих смешных костюмов для собак.

— Так, — произносит Марк в очередной раз, — что значит я должен с ними нянчиться?  



	11. 10.

**Комментарий от автора:** _имя главного антагониста заменено на Черин, спасибо за понимание._

Джехен лежит, уставившись в потолок. 

Это не укладывается в голове, но он должен поверить Джонни. Тот звучал уверенным в своих словах, и вряд ли что-то подобное было затянувшейся шуткой. 

Когда Джехен только пришел в Центр, у него был долгий разговор с Доненом об аномалиях и парадоксах. Он задавался вопросом, насколько реальны изменения в истории, но не думал, что испытает это на себе. 

Он концентрируется на своих ощущениях, но не чувствует никакой разницы с тем, как чувствовал себя вчера или неделю назад. Что еще могло поменяться? 

Джехен подавляет зевок и прислушивается к звукам в квартире. За дверью ходит Джонни, спать, очевидно, не собирающийся. 

Джехен переворачивается набок и расслабляется. Это ведь не его проблема.

***

Телефон начинает звонить, стоит Юте войти в свой кабинет. 

Он останавливается на пороге, неохотно оглядывается на проходящих мимо и здоровающихся подчиненных и проверяет время на наручных часах. 

Он не торопится взять трубку, сначала обходя свой стол, затем снимая верхнюю одежду. 

Когда Юта все же садится на свое место и принимает вызов, он слышит знакомый самодовольный голос:

— Если бы это был министр, он бы тебе эту выходку не простил, — хмыкает Джухен. Юта закатывает глаза. 

— Ты за мной следишь? — он показательно машет пару секунд в одну из камер наблюдения. Юта откидывается на спинку кресла и продолжает, когда Джухен не отвечает. — Я видел ваши ящики. Премного благодарен. 

— Это приказ министра, — неохотно говорит Джухен. — Все за счет армии, но, — она делает паузу, — не считай нас благотворительной организацией, — она задумчиво мычит пару секунд, прежде чем произнести: — Просто хотела сказать, что если твои подопечные будут некомпетентными, я могу выделить пару своих людей. 

— Всего доброго, госпожа Бэ, — Юта возвращает трубку на место. 

Джехен берет в руки ружье стволом вверх. Находящиеся возле него Тэен, Донен и Джонни с интересом наблюдают за его действиями. 

— Это, — говорит он воодушевленно, — инъекционное ружье. 

— Инъекционное? — переспрашивает Донен. Ему отвечает Тэен:

— Травматическое, — поясняет он. — Мы не можем всех отгонять разрядами, а ранить или убивать существ из прошлого — все-таки опасно. 

Джехен кивает. 

— Мы не отказываемся от других методов, все же транквилизаторы не работают мгновенно, но, очевидно, это облегчит нам жизнь, — заключает он. — Я спущусь в тир, чтобы потренироваться. 

— Я с тобой, — Тэен быстро спрыгивает со стола, на котором до этого сидел. — Я работал с подобным в парке, но они были раз в десять слабее, — Джехен кивает. 

Когда они уходят, Джонни переводит взгляд на возвращающегося к работе Донена:

— Ты не пойдешь? 

Донен неопределенно ведет плечом. 

— Не люблю работать с оружием. 

Джонни понимающе кивает, отставая от Донена с вопросами. 

Чем ему заняться самому?

***

Джонни и Донен двигают мебель в кабинете Тэиля, когда приходит раздраженный Сычен. Тэилю приходится отвлечься от управления работой, а Донен и Джонни с облегчением отпускают шкаф. 

— Новое дело, — сообщает Сычен, передавая Тэилю планшет с открытым файлом. 

Донен хмурится. 

— Сигнала об аномалии не поступало, — говорит он. Сычен смотрит на него снисходительно:

— Это подарок военных, — поясняет он. — Цитируя Накамото: "Мы дружеские организации, которые помогают друг другу". Сегодня утром они прислали письмо с настоятельной просьбой заняться. 

Тэиль прокручивает документ до конца, бегло прочитывая, отмечая местоположение и особенности, которые им придется учесть в работе. 

— Парк аттракционов в противоположной части города, — отмечает он. — Были сообщения от посетителей, что видели крупное животное, но приехавшие обследовать территорию служба отлова никого не нашла, а один член команды пропал. 

— Это могла быть просто большая собака, дикий пес или пума, — предполагает Джонни. 

Тэиль кивает:

— Да, но человек пропал, а у нас нет дела, — он возвращает планшет Сычену. — Позовите остальных. В конце концов, у нас есть опыт работы с большими и опасными.

***

Джонни помнит, как водил Марка в этот парк. 

Марк тогда только приехал в Корею, они вдвоем ждали подтверждения Марка в школу, и Джонни всеми способами пытался отвлечь его от навязчивых мыслей о той-самой-ошибке-в-пятом-задании-на-тест-по-корейскому. Их тошнило после карусели, и Джонни просадил весь свой кошелек в тире, но цель была достигнута. 

Сейчас Марка рядом нет, и Джонни рад этому (пусть у младшего свои заботы, и кто знает, кому сейчас хуже). 

Джонни принимает у Донена свой комплект из рации и шокера. Он цепляет их на ремень и переводит взгляд на пересчитывающего дротики Джехена. Тот ловит чужой взгляд и кивает. 

— Винтовки только у меня и Тэена, — говорит Джехен, — поэтому, если заметите зверя, сообщите об этом по рации и прячьтесь. 

— У нас сейчас две задачи, — повторяет Тэиль слова, сказанные ранее. — Найти зверя и найти пропавшего. Мы разделимся на три группы, чтобы обойти прилегающую к парку территорию с двух сторон. Тэен и Донен пойдут налево, Джехен и Джонни направо, я и Сычен встретимся с директором парка, - определяет. - Старайтесь вести себя не подозрительно в присутствии посетителей парка, это одно из условий. 

Он окидывает присутствующих взглядом, сверяет часы и говорит начинать. 

Лес голый и почти по-зимнему промозглый. Было бы не так страшно, если бы любой треск не заставлял Джонни дергаться. Под ногами хрустят листья и ветки, но страшней, когда звук доносится откуда-то со стороны. 

Джехен идет несколько впереди, поэтому Джонни постоянно оглядывается. Еще несколько минут назад слева от них были слышны крики людей с аттракционов парка. Сейчас они иногда отдаются, но близость к цивилизации от этого не чувствуется совсем. 

— Как настрой? — спрашивает Джехен, оглядываясь. 

Джонни не знает, что ответить, но Джехен понимает и так. 

— Все не так страшно, — продолжает Джехен.

— Ты говоришь так, только потому что вооружен, — закатывает глаза Джонни. Джехен фыркает, останавливаясь, и ждет, пока Джонни нагонит его, чтобы идти рядом. 

— Транквилизатор не работает мгновенно, поэтому не стоит полагаться на него полностью, — отмечает Джехен. — В нашей работе сложно остаться без травм и шрамов. 

Джонни недовольно мычит. 

— Слишком молод и красив, чтобы иметь шрамы, — хмыкает он, не забывая смотреть по сторонам. Ощущение, будто за ними следят, его не отпускает. 

Джехен вскидывает бровь, спрашивая:

— И насколько молод? 

— Двадцать четыре, — Джехен останавливается, Джонни останавливается следом. 

Взгляд Джехена, которым он одаривает Джонни, — полон изумления, он явно хочет что-то спросить, но отвлекается на звук со стороны. 

— Мы не одни.

***

Тэиль пожимает руку директору и улыбается ему улыбкой, которой обучил его Сычен специально для таких случаев. Учитывая, что он спинным мозгом чувствует напряжение Дуна, выходит у него потрясающе. 

— Нам обещали, что работа пройдет тихо и не навредит жизни парка, — заговаривает директор. Весь ее вид показывает, как ей не хочется тратить на них свое время. 

— В нашем приоритете жизни людей, — опережает Тэиля Сычен. — Но мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы не поднимать шум. 

— Паника никому не поможет, — хмуро отмечает директор, — а слухи, которые могут поползти, испортят нам репутацию. 

— Пропал человек, — напоминает Тэиль, улыбка на лице Сычена становится шире. 

— Никто этому не рад, — продолжает директор. — Мы окажем вам полную поддержку в вашей работе, — дверь в кабинет, в котором они находятся, открывается, впуская внутрь женщину в форме парка. Тэиль ищет глазами чужое имя, но Пак продолжает раньше: — Это Юджин, наш начальник безопасности. Она знает парк и прилегающие территории лучше всех, Юджин предоставит вам доступ к камерам. 

Директор выдавливает из себя сухую улыбку и указывает на дверь. Тэиль скалится ей в ответ, и они уходят. 

— У вас очень приятный босс, — хмыкает Тэиль. Сычен бросает на него выразительный взгляд, но остается проигнорирован.

Юджин выводит их из главного офиса и неловко смеется на слова Тэиля. 

— Джихе не всегда такая, — отвечает она. — Просто вся эта ситуация всем давит на нервы. В зимний сезон у нас почти нет посетителей, учитывая, что половина аттракционов закрыта, поэтому мы не можем портить себе репутацию. К тому же, — Юджин мнется, — есть люди, которым наш провал будет выгоден. 

Тэиль хмыкает. 

— Например? 

— Журналисты, — почти выплевывает Юджин. Сычен кивает, соглашаясь с ней. 

— Наши люди уже осматривают территорию, — уверяет ее Тэиль. — Мы справимся. Пока мы идем в комнату охраны, расскажете нам что-нибудь о парке? Нынешняя ситуация здесь впервые или были случаи до этого? 

Юджин задумывается. 

— Нет, — отвечает она. — Я работаю здесь десять лет, но с подобным сталкиваюсь в первый раз. Хотя… — она запинается.

— Что? — подталкивает ее Тэиль. 

— Недалеко от парка есть частное владение, — неуверенно начинает она. — Год назад полиция явилась к владельцу, раскрыв, что он разводил собак для боёв, псов усыпили, но владелец — кажется, господин Квон — все еще живет там. 

— Думаете, он решил заняться любимым делом? — проговаривает Тэиль, сталкиваясь взглядом с Сыченом, который в ответ на взгляд кивает и достает телефон. 

Юджин пожимает плечами. 

— Кто знает, — говорит. — Господин Квон не любит гостей, людей в принципе. 

Сычен как раз направляет запрос на досье, когда начинает работать рация. Он тут же переключает внимание на нее, слыша голос Джехена:

— У нас посетитель, — быстро произносит он. — Нужна помощь. 

Джонни не знает, как успокоиться. Он смотрит на Джехена широко открытыми глазами, но тот не умеет читать мысли. 

А Джонни не может подобрать слов, чтобы сказать, что человек перед ними — _тот самый_. 

Они втроем ждут Сычена, потому что работа с журналистами не по их части. Джехен мог бы попытаться заставить того уйти, но, кроме грубой силы, ничего предложить не мог. 

Они ждут минут десять, пока Сычен идет от главного входа. Джонни запоздало думает о том, что это небезопасно, но уже видит приближающегося Сычена. 

Тот тормозит в нескольких метрах от них, выглядя при этом крайне недовольным, но все равно затем подходит ближе. Джехен передает ему удостоверение журналиста, но Сычену не нужно смотреть в него, чтобы узнать человека перед собой. 

_Тэн_

— Ли Енхым. 

Тэн самодовольно улыбается. 

— Мое имя идет впереди меня, — усмехается он. 

— Увы, эта слава идет против Вас, — на выдохе произносит Сычен. — Давайте разойдёмся с миром, уезжайте отсюда и никогда не возвращайтесь. 

— Если я воздержусь? 

Губы Сычена стягиваются в тонкую полоску. 

— Мои люди вывезут вас насильно, — отвечает он. — Вы хотите сенсацию? Я могу ее устроить. Сколько угодно, но сейчас Вам нужно уйти, и тогда я обязательно с Вами свяжусь, без работы не останетесь. 

Джонни следит за ходом мысли на лице Тэна. Человек перед ним — совсем другой, не тот, которого он помнит, но сам этот факт — его будоражит. 

Тэн смотрит на Сычена исподлобья, прикусывает губу и кивает. Сычен улыбается ему своей самой фальшивой улыбкой. 

— Интересное предложение, — произносит Тэн. — Напомните свое имя?

— Я его не называл, — говорит Сычен и возвращает удостоверение владельцу. 

Сычен хмуро провожает журналиста взглядом. Он поворачивается лицом к Джехену и Джонни и стягивает ладонью свою щеку. 

— Если увидите его вновь, разрешаю пристрелить, — устало тянет он. 

— Ты с ним знаком? — спрашивает Джонни вопрос, мучивший его с самого начала. 

Сычен качает головой. 

— Нет, — отвечает он, — но мне приходилось цензурить его статьи пару лет назад. Крайне неприятная личность. 

— Сейчас обратно к профессору? — уточняет Джехен. Сычен неопределенно ведет плечами:

— Нужно кое-куда заглянуть.

***

Когда Джонни и Джехен приходят к Тэену и Донену, Тэиль уже здесь, осматривает кусты в нескольких метрах от них. 

Они находятся в достаточной близости к метровому забору, ограждающему парк от леса. Джонни может различать надписи на указателях. 

— Ищем в этом квадрате, — говорит Тэен, указывая себе за спину. — Мы нашли здесь бейдж, очевидно, пропавшего сотрудника. Обчешем внимательно, чтобы найти следы борьбы. 

— Несколько дней назад шел дождь, — оборачивается к ним Тэиль. — Повезет, найдем засохшие следы, внимательно смотрите под ноги. 

Они опять разделяются. 

На этот раз не отходят слишком далеко друг от друга. Если Джонни посмотрит по сторонам, он увидит осматривающих территорию остальных. 

Первым находит зацепку Донен. Это смазаный след возле корней одного из деревьев и зацепившиеся за кору синие нитки — цвет формы службы отлова. Затем Тэиль там же находит несколько полусгнивших листьев со следами крови. Джонни сначала не понимает, что это, но он Тэиль растирает пальцем одно из пятен, показывая наглядно. 

— Если его разодрал зверь, то утащил к себе, — произносит Тэиль. — Оставайтесь на чеку. 

Тэиль останавливает группу, когда они выходят на небольшую поляну радиусом метров шесть. Здесь до этого между деревьями было достаточно места, чтобы смог проехать небольшой грузовик, но Тэиль останавливается по другой причине. 

— Это странно. 

Тэен выходит вперед и присаживается возле участка, слабо засыпленного листьями. И с очень гладкой, утрамбованной землей. 

— Предлагаешь раскопать? - спрашивает Тэен, невоодушевленно. 

— Я наберу Юджин, — игнорирует его Тэиль. — Принесет нам лопаты. 

— К слову, как камеры? — вспоминает Донен. Тэиль пожимает плечами. 

— Практически бесполезны, — отвечает он. — Те, что по периметру, либо выключены, либо направлены в сторону парка. Что стоят на входе, записали приезд службы, затем Юджин и полиции. Звука нет, чтобы я мог услышать крики и прочее. 

— Звучит не очень, — соглашается Донен. 

— У нас есть догадка, кто может быть причастен, — задумчиво произносит Тэиль, гадая последнюю цифру в номере. — Если она подтвердится, это уже не наша юрисдикция.

Он вспоминает цифру правильно и сообщает о находке Юджин.

***

Сычен проверяет свое местоположение по навигатору, но сеть ловит не очень, и он сдается спустя тридцать секунд ожидания прогрузки страницы. 

Он выходит из машины, оглядывая дом перед собой и несколько строений возле. 

Когда он входит на территорию сквозь открытые ворота, он вслушивается в звуки. Сычен не слышит ничего, но распознает какое-то рычание со стороны амбара. Он оглядывается, прежде чем направиться прямо к нему. 

Уже подходя, Сычен отчетливо слышит собачье рычание и лай — должно быть, почувствовали чужого. Тем не менее, он не сомневается, когда открывает дверь в амбар и не дергается, когда несколько псов бросаются на него. 

Псы на крепкой толстой цепи, до него совсем не дотягиваются, только клацают зубами и рычат. Сычен смотрит на них недолго, прежде чем отметить подстилки из сена и газет, а также миски с остатками корма и водой. 

— Что вы здесь забыли? 

Сычену требуется доля секунды, чтобы вернуть себе лицо и придумать стратегию. 

— Здравствуйте, господин Квон, — с фирменной улыбкой произносит он. — Очень хотелось повидаться с вами. 

— Это не причина, — отрезает мужчина. 

Он выглядит агрессивно, не то чтобы Сычен никогда не имел с такими дело, но он должен признать, что преимущество не у него. Особенно, когда Квон достает рукой со стойки возле входа в амбар ружье. Квон держит его в руках уверенно, смотрит на Сычена с непроницаемым лицом, выжидающе. 

Сычену стоило подождать поддержку из штаба. 

— У вас милые песики, — отвлеченно проговаривает он. 

— У меня есть опыт в работе с животными, — глухо отвечает Квон. 

— Насколько мне известно, вам запрещено судом разведение собак, — продолжает Сычен, заставляя мужчину напрячься. 

— Что еще вы знаете? 

— Недавно пропал человек, — Сычен следит за чужими пальцами, сжимающими ружье. — Я предлагаю вам сделку. 

— Кто вы? Вы из полиции? - шипит Квон. — Что вам от меня нужно? У вас нет доказательств, я никак не причастен к чему бы вы там ни придумали. 

— Ваших собак достаточно, — давит Сычен, хмурясь. — Вы понимаете, в какой ситуации находитесь? — Сычен выпрямляется. — У вас уже есть привод за разведение псов для боев, сейчас же, несмотря на запрет, вы опять этим занимаетесь. Легко представить, что кто-то из отлова случайно обнаружил вас, а затем ваши собаки его убили. 

— Это ложь. 

— Кому люди поверят? - хмыкает Сычен. Квон расслабляет пальцы, и Сычен напрягается. 

— А чему им верить? — произносит Квон, вставая в стойку. — Если никто ничего не скажет. 

Сычен набирает в легкие побольше воздуха, когда собаки расходятся оглушительным лаем.

Раздается хлопок, Сычен жмурится, когда Квон падает почти ему на ноги. Он почти со злостью смотрит на человека перед собой:

— Вы его убили? 

— Я легонько, — возражает Ли, отбрасывая деревянную доску в сторону. — Могли хотя бы спасибо сказать, если бы не я, вас бы уже убили. 

— Лучше бы убили, — недовольно цокает языком Сычен. — Теперь придется возится с бумагами. Ли Енхым.. 

— Тэн, — перебивает его тот. 

Сычен моргает. 

— Что? 

— Я спас вам жизнь, можно отбросить формальности, — пожимает плечами. — А сейчас, не хотите тоже представиться и дать комментарий о происходящем? 

Сычен скрипит зубами, сверля Тэна взглядом. Ему следовало быть осторожней.

***

Джонни немного удивлен тому, что профессор чуть ли не с большим рвением, чем Донен и Джехен, берется за лопату. 

Они копают почти час, за это время Юджин - глава безопасности - приходила и уходила несколько раз. Добрая женщина, искренне переживающая за свой парк. 

Джонни оглядывается на стоящего с противоположной стороны от него Тэена. Тот тихо переговаривается с Тэилем, обсуждая предположения. 

Джонни смотрит себе под ноги, вслушиваясь в чужие голоса, когда замечает четырехпалый след. 

Он сглатывает и замирает. Потому что они здесь проходили и никто ничего не заметил. Джонни медленно поднимает голову, вглядывается в серый лес. 

Вслушивается, пытаясь абстрагироваться от голосов, стоит так несколько секунд. Закрывает глаза, когда слышит еле различимых хруст листьев. 

— Джонни? — повторяет Тэен, потому что тот не откликнулся в первый раз. 

Джонни поворачивается к нему, и глаза его широко распахиваются, когда он слышит за своей спиной рычание.

Джонни не знает, что делает, когда падает в корни ближайшего дерева, а над ним проносится туша хищника. 

Зверь крупный, в холке, наверное, Джонни по плечо. Шерсть у него грязно-коричневая, такая бледная, что почти серая. Вместо хвоста — какой-то обрубок. А два передних клыка — Джонни отмечает, когда зверь к нему поворачивается — выступают. 

Джонни сгибается пополам, когда когти пронзают воздух там, где только что была его голова. 

Тэен громко кричит, когда Джехен и Донен с лопатами отбивают кошку. Он прицеливается и выстреливает, но хищник убегает раньше, а дротик падает Джонни в ноги. Тэен чертыхается, надеясь догнать зверя, но уже не может найти его взглядом. 

Тэиль подбегает проверить состояние Джонни и заметно расслабляется, когда не видит у него тяжелых ран.

Через несколько секунд в деревьях появляется Юджин, тяжело дыша:

— Я слышала крики. 

Джехен тут же обращает внимание на нее:

— Вы не пострадали? Не столкнулись со зверем на пути сюда? — Юджин качает головой. 

— Нет, но.. - она осекается. — Он был здесь? Как он выглядел?

— Просто дикая пума, — отвечает Тэиль до того, как это могут сделать другие. — Мы с ней разберемся, — он переводит взгляд на встающего на ноги Джонни. — В парке есть врач? — Тэиль хмуро смотрит на расцарапанные о кору и землю руки. — Нужно обработать раны. 

— Мой дом недалеко отсюда, — говорит Юджин. — Так будет быстрее, — Тэиль кивает, чуть подумав:

— Только не оставайтесь долго снаружи, — требует он. — Здесь небезопасно. 

У Юджин есть травмат для самозащиты. Тэиль просит ее сообщить, когда они дойдут до места. 

Тэиль провожает их взглядом, прежде чем вернутся к другому делу. 

Он подходит к выкопанной яме и тяжело смотрит на проглядывающую сквозь землю грязную синюю одежду. 

— Нужно сообщить Сычену, что мы нашли его, — глухо проговаривает он. Донен кивает, но, прежде чем он успевает что-либо сделать, Сычен выходит на связь первым. 

— Что у вас? — Донен не знает, в помехах ли причина или его голос звучит раздраженней обычного. 

— Мы нашли тело, — докладывает Донен. — И хищника, не ходи в одиночку. 

— Я не один, — хмыкает Сычен. — Я вызвал отряд, выследите зверя. Что это вообще? 

— Саблезубая кошка, — отвечает Донен, глядя на Тэиля. Последний еле заметно кивает. — Прошла через аномалию, но здесь нет ни намека на нее, — Тэиль протягивает руку, и Донен передает ему рацию. 

— Тело закопано, — говорит он. — На глубину с метр, никакой хищник таким бы не занялся. Ему кто-то помогает. 

Сычен недовольно цокает языком. 

— Если ты про того, о котором говорила Юджин, то это не он. У него только собаки. 

— Значит, есть кто-то еще, — соглашается Тэиль. — Мы осмотрим тело, вдруг есть следы. Оставайся на связи.

***

Дом Юджин большой и находится недалеко. Джонни не успевает осмотреть прилегающие территории, когда Юджин зовет его внутрь. 

Она проводит его в гостиную, просит подождать, пока она ищет аптечку. Джонни чувствует себя неловко, потому что тон, с которым с ним общается Юджин, слишком приторный и заботливый. 

Когда она возвращается с аптечкой и садится на диван рядом с Джонни, он чувствует себя неловко. Он устремляет взгляд на фотографии на стенах, не может разглядеть, что на них, но так легче. 

— Нужно продезинфицировать, — произносит Юджин, — ты сильно расцарапал руки. Нельзя, чтобы произошло заражение. 

Джонни поджимает губы, когда проспиртованная ватка касается его ладони. Юджин фыркает. 

— Господин Мун довольно интересный человек, — заговаривает она. Джонни слабо кивает. 

— Это точно, — тихо соглашается он. 

— Часто встречаетесь с подобной работой? 

— Обыденно, — отвечает Джонни и все же шипит, когда Юджин почти вжимает вату а участок с содранной кожей. 

Юджин извиняется. 

— Значит это пума, — продолжает она. — Что сделаете, когда поймаете? 

Джонни задумывается. 

— У нас есть специальные места, — неопределенно отвечает он, не желая раскрывать правду. 

Юджин понимающе кивает и оттягивает новый клок ваты, несколько больше, чтобы смочить его. 

— Вы же не из службы отлова, — произносит Юджин, Джонни напрягается. — И не из полиции. Часто сталкиваетесь с подобным. Когда результаты ваших экспериментов сбегают? 

— О чем вы? — не понимает Джонни, он переводит взгляд на Юджин, но та не смотрит на него, выглядя при этом крайне хмуро. 

— Ван сбежал от вас десять лет назад, вы и не пытались его искать, — выплевывает она. — И тут, стоило вам только услышать про него, решили найти. Убьете его, это то, что вы собираетесь с ним сделать? 

— Вы не понимаете, о чем говорите, — возражает Джонни, качая головой. Он отвлекается на скрип деревянных половиц, но не успевает повернуть голову, наталкиваясь на злой взгляд женщины. 

Он хочет встать, но Юджин тянет его за руку рывком, тут же второй рукой поднося вату к его носу.

Джонни старается не вдыхать, он отводит голову, мычит, но затихает, слыша рык за своей спиной. Он бьет Юджин коленом куда-то в живот, отскакивает со своего места, закашливаясь. 

У него нет времени думать, когда единственный выход отрезан доисторической кошкой. 

Зверь рычит, готовясь напасть, и Джонни делает единственное, что может в данной ситуации, — бежит. 

Он бежит вверх по лестнице, не оглядываясь на что-то злобно кричащую ему Юджин. У него нет на это времени. Если он остановится, хищник его догонит, а Юджин выбросит его тело где-то по дороге, сказав, что ничего не успела сделать. 

Его пошатывает, а в глазах периодически мутнеет. Все же он успел вдохнуть пары хлороформа. 

Джонни кашляет, одной рукой пытаясь открыть двери подряд на втором этаже, а второй достать рацию. Когда одна из дверей все же подается, зверь находится в нескольких метрах от него. 

Джонни забегает внутрь, но не успевает подпереть дверь. Он окидывает взглядом комнату, но никаких дверей здесь больше нет. 

Пока зверь ломится в дверь, выбивая ее, Джонни открывает окно. 

Сломать ногу, прыгая со второго этажа, или оказаться разодранным? 

Джонни не особо размышляет, когда дверь падает с петель. 

Джонни громко стонет, когда оказывается на земле. Он торопится подняться и похромать вперед, когда замечает выходящую из дома Юджин и спрыгивающую кошку. 

Он сглатывает, уже не видя для себя выхода. Еще больше его пугает другое:

— Бегите отсюда! — кричит Джонни. — Животное агрессивно, это не домашний питомец! 

Юджин, будто не слыша его, подбегает к тяжело дышащему зверю. 

— Я вырастила его, — отрицает она. — Я ему как мать, я должна его защищать. Любыми средствами, — Юджин улыбается с сожалением. 

У Джонни пропадает голос, когда он видит, как женщина тянет руку к зверю. 

На секунду, когда ничего не происходит, он даже верит ее словам. 

Затем хищник реагирует на касание, набрасываясь на Юджин и разрывая ее на части. 

Джонни не может ничего поделать, даже, кажется, не видит, что происходит прямо перед нем. Не замечает, как пробегающий мимо него Тэен стреляет с прямым попаданием. Не понимает, как Донен без особого усилия отворачивает его и забирает из сжатых тисками пальцев рацию, а Джехен берет его под руки, чтобы помочь уйти. 

Сычен громко ругается и прикрывает себе рот. Зверь остановился далеко не сразу. 

— Мне стоило догадаться, — говорит ему Тэиль. Сычен качает головой. 

— Он прав, — тихо произносит Тэен, глядя на профессора. — Это бы все равно случилось. Рано или поздно. 

Он проверяет обездвиженного зверя, затем лезет рукой себе в карман куртки, чтобы проверить наличие бейджа с чужим именем, найденным в земле. Ему не жаль.

***

Джехен будит Джонни, когда такси подъезжает к дому. 

Тот выглядит рассредоточенным, поэтому Джехен терпеливо ждет, пока Джонни пойдет за ним. 

В лифте они молчат. Джонни сидит на корточках, погруженный в мысли, Джехен стоит напротив, проверяя чат с Тэеном. Когда лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, Джехен помогает Джонни подняться, и оба выходят. 

— Пиво? — спрашивает Джехен, закрывая за собой дверь, когда Джонни проходит вглубь квартиры. 

Джонни мычит, что Джехен принимает в качестве согласия. 

Он тратит некоторое время на то, чтобы переодеться, затем идет на кухню к холодильнику, чтобы достать пару еще не открытых бутылок. 

Когда Джехен находит Джонни в гостиной, тот тоже уже в домашнем, сидит с полувключенным светом. Джехен ставит перед ним бутылку, Джонни смотрит на нее с пару секунд, прежде чем прикрыть глаза и откинуться на спинку дивана. 

— Ты как? — тихо спрашивает Джехен, садясь рядом. 

Джонни ведет плечами. 

— На удивление, — отвечает, говоря не громче Джехена, — ничего не чувствую. 

— Это нормально, — уверяет его Джехен. 

— Часто сталкивался с подобным? 

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво говорит, делая глоток. — Ты должен привыкнуть к тому, что не можешь всех спасти. Принять эту мысль. К тому же, твоя собственная жизнь была под угрозой. 

— Почему вы пришли тогда? 

— Нашли бейдж с ее именем под телом, сложили два и два, — рассказывает Джехен. — Едва успели. 

Джонни кивает головой, переваривая информацию. 

— Знаешь, что самое интересное? — задумчиво произносит Джонни, получая внимание Джехена. — Тэн.

— Сегодняшний журналист, — припоминает Джехен, понимая, к чему тот клонит, — у них был разговор днем. — Ты уверен в этом? 

— Кроме Черин, возможно, я единственный, кто знает правду, — не отвечает прямо Джонни. — Он совсем другой. Но, — останавливается, чтобы взять бутылку, — он все равно есть, он здесь. И он, — Джонни хмыкает, — встретился с Сыченом. 

— Да, — признает Джехен, - но я не заметил большой любви между ними. 

Джонни задумывается. 

— Может, это не главное, — произносит он. 

— О чем ты? 

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Джонни. — Но, может, встреча Тэна и Сычена — настолько стойкое событие во времени, что его совсем никак нельзя изменить. 

— Может, ты прав, — Джехен искренне не понимает в этом. — Но, любовь и ненависть все равно довольно разные вещи. 

Джонни хмыкает. 

— Вещи меняются, чудеса случаются. 

Джехен в этом сомневается. 

— До Рождества больше месяца. 

— Да, — соглашается Джонни, кивая. — Но до дня Благодарения — неделя.   



	12. 11.

  
Джехен закатывает глаза, когда Джонни в который раз напоминает о семейном ужине. 

Джонни сидит на диване в гостиной, а Джехен направляется на кухню за стаканом воды перед сном. Это не первый раз, когда Джонни останавливает его за сегодня. 

— Если ты не напомнишь мне один раз, я не забуду, — отмечает Джехен. 

— Ужин уже завтра, — игнорирует его Джонни. — Надеюсь, профессор не забыл, что я отпрашивался, — продолжает, за что получает снисходительный взгляд. 

Джехен прикусывает губу, переводя взгляд на часы. Почти полночь. 

— Спать не собираешься? — спрашивает, предполагая ответ. 

— Пока нет, — отвечает Джонни. Джехен кивает. 

— Может, хочешь воды? 

Джонни задумывается. 

— Если не сложно, — соглашается он. 

Джехен приносит ему стакан через минуту. Стоит возле, дожидаясь, пока Джонни допьет. Он поддерживает ленивый разговор, возможно, вызывает у Джонни подозрения своей учтивостью, но уже поздно. 

Когда Джехен возвращается, вернув пустой стакан на кухню, Джонни уже спит. 

Джехен некоторое время прикидывает, с какой стороны подступить, прежде чем взять Джонни на руки и отнести в его комнату.

×

Донен не спрашивает, но всем своим видом дает понять, что ему интересно, почему Джехен пришел один. Джехен ему подсказок никаких давать не собирается, поэтому все, что остается Донену — бросать на него выразительные взгляды. 

Но Донен не единственный, кто замечает, потому что профессор, стоит ему с Тэеном вернуться в общий зал, спрашивает:

— А где Со? 

Джехен прикусывает щеку, прежде чем ответить:

— Слишком крепко спал, — говорит он, — не смог разбудить. 

Тэиль задумывается на несколько секунд, затем удовлетворенно кивает. 

— Сон — это полезно, — проговаривает он перед тем, как уйти в свой кабинет. 

Джехен до этого успешно игнорировал взгляд Тэена, но, когда профессор ушел, это стало невыносимо. 

— Ну что? — он закатывает глаза, разворачиваясь лицом к Тэену.

— Ты для этого меня про снотворное спрашивал? — шипит Тэен так, чтобы только они втроем могли услышать. — Ты усыпить его решил? 

— А что я еще мог сделать? — шипит в ответ Джехен. — Он почти не спит, а при нашей работе это еще опасней. Я должен был что-то предпринять. 

— _Он взрослый человек._

— _Ему двадцать четыре_ , — Тэен моргает. — Чувствуешь разницу? Это так, будто я несу за него ответственность. 

— Он тебя выставит, — вздыхает Тэен, тормоша свои волосы. 

Джехен пожимает плечами. 

— Зато выспится перед этим, — Тэен отвечает на его слова скептическим взглядом.

×

Аномалия открывается выше по реке Хан. 

Не туристический центр, поэтому оцепить район удается без шума и лишних взглядов. Единственное, что напрягает Сычена — аномалия открылась не просто в окрестностях, а в самой реке. 

Он дает команду собрать информацию со свидетелей, когда случайно наступает в размякшую от воды почву. 

— Просто отличный день, — бурчит он, вытирая салфеткой ботинки. 

— Что-то еще случилось? — хмыкает Тэиль. 

— Лифты не работают в доме, — буквально выплевывает Сычен. — Вернее, работают, но не для меня, а для нового соседа. 

— Надо познакомиться, — наставническим тоном произносит Тэиль. — Встретитесь, и он сразу захочет съехать, — он переводит взгляд на реку перед ними. — Выпроси несколько лодок и водолазов, осмотрим, вдруг кто выполз. И резиновые сапоги, видимо, открывшаяся аномалия повысила уровень воды и канализация не справляется, здесь повсюду вода. 

Донен сначала с минуту любуется выданной ему субмариной и только после крика Джехена вспоминает, что ему нужно настроить подключение к камере. 

Маленькая субмарина с камерой должна помочь найти аномалию. Основную работу, конечно, будут делать Тэён с командой водолазов, но и страховка им не помешает. 

Он опускает устройство в воду, кривится, когда несколько капель попадают ему на лицо, затем подает сигнал. Возможно, Тэен, находящийся к нему ближе всех остальных, специально поднимает брызги, опускаясь в воду. 

— Что-то видно? — спрашивает сидящий с противоположной стороны катера профессор. Донен качает головой. 

— Только ребят, — отвечает он. — Вода довольно мутная. 

— Мутнее обычного? — уточняет Тэиль. 

— Возможно, — неопределенно отвечает Донен, задумываясь. Он не так часто выбирается к реке Хан, чтобы помнить. 

— Пробы показали, что вода здесь более соленая, чем выше по течению, — проговаривает Тэиль. — Если аномалия открылась близко ко дну, то довольно быстро могла поднять ил и песок со дна. Это нам даже на пользу. 

— Если наш гость из соленой воды, то он не покинет свою зону и не пойдет дальше по речной воде, — понимает Донен. Тэиль кивает. 

— Когда придет Джонни, надо будет сказать ему взять повторные пробы, — продолжает Тэиль, переползая на коленях к Донену и забирая у того из кармана телефон. Тот на это уже не реагирует. — Пусть тоже сделает выводы. 

— Сделает, — хмыкает Донен. — Лучший ученик ведь. 

Тэиль недовольно цокает языком, возвращаясь на свое место. 

— Лучший — это ты, — исправляет он, заставляя того удивленно выгнуть бровь. — Он — любимый, — Донен прыскает, а Тэиль принимает вызов от Сычена. — Да? 

— Есть сообщение из полиции, — сухо произносит Сычен. — Поступил вызов о пропаже подростка, по времени почти совпадает с открытием аномалии. 

— Уверен, что это наш случай? 

— Нет, — продолжает тот, — но на месте нашли только ботинок. Я там был, там сток и повсюду вода. Должно быть, когда поднялась вода, его утащили в реку.

×

Джонни просто хочет, чтобы этот день закончился. 

Он изначально обещал быть адским, но, когда Джонни просыпается в холодном поту, это еще хуже, чем он себе представлял. 

Он дезориентирован и не сразу понимает, что находится у себя в комнате. Это осознание, а также сильная боль под черепной коробкой дает в совокупности пугающую комбинацию. 

Джонни почти выбегает из своей комнаты, чтобы проверить, есть ли в квартире кто-то еще. Он не сразу берется проверять телефон, но, когда обнаруживает несколько пропущенных вызовов и сообщений из Центра, понимание предательства накрывает его с головой. 

У Джонни все ещё гудит в голове, когда он приезжает на место. 

Он будто спал целый год и теперь все никак не может вернуться в реальность. 

Он будто спал целый год, но после всего, что произошло, он больше не хочет закрывать глаза. 

Джонни здоровается со стоящим на берегу Сыченом, но его внимание тут же переключается на фигуру в нескольких метрах от них. 

Джонни достигает его всего в три шага, что не дает Джехену достаточно времени для подготовки. 

— Ты сегодня же забираешь все свои вещи из моего дома, — шипит Джонни и, не давая тому возможность ответить, идет к лодкам, чтобы приблизиться к Донену и профессору. 

— Доброе утро, — жизнерадостно приветствует его Тэиль, когда тот оказывается рядом. Джонни чувствует себя удручающе.

Профессор никак не комментирует его опоздание и только просит повторить некоторые опыты. 

Стоит Джонни начать обыскивать чемоданы на предмет палитры и реагентов, как над поверхностью воды начинают появляться водолазы. 

Тэиль ругается себе под нос. 

— Донен, ты бы хоть предупредил, — бурчит он, помогая тем взобраться на борт. 

— Я отвлекся, — глупо отвечает тот, возвращаясь к планшету.

Тэён, оказываясь на катере, почти падает. Его немного ведет после нагрузки, поэтому он сначала снимает маску, чтобы сделать несколько свободных вдохов.

— Что-то нашли? 

— Аномалия, — кивает Тэён. — Но она закрылась прямо перед нами. 

— Кого-то встретили? — продолжает Тэиль. 

— Нет, но, — Тэен запинается, — чужое присутствие ощущалось, — стоит ему произнести последние слова, о дно лодки что-то ударяется, раскачивая ее. 

Все замирают, а движение идет дальше, задевая следующую лодку. 

Джонни следит за гребнем, проходящим по поверхности воды в направлении к берегу, на котором так же столпились люди. 

— Он нападет, — хмыкает Тэиль, но не звучит уверенно. 

— Там мелко, он не сможет, — возражает Донен. 

Его слова подтверждаются, когда существо останавливается в нескольких метрах от берега. О его присутствии говорят лишь расходящиеся в стороны круги. 

Тэиль пересчитывает находящихся на лодке. 

— Не двигайтесь,— с расстановкой произносит он, возвращая взгляд на поверхность воды перед собой. 

— Думаешь, не заметит? — подает голос Тэён. 

Тэиль косит на него взгляд. 

— Нет. 

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушают звуки выстрелов. Тэиль вскидывает голову, чтобы увидеть стоящего по колено в воде Джехена. 

В воде расплываются пятна крови, но это не останавливает существо. 

— Держитесь, — командует Тэиль, присаживаясь. — Нельзя допустить, чтобы перевернулись лодки. 

Возобновившееся движение сопровождалось выстрелами, но магазин не был бесконечным, а выстрелов явно недостаточно, чтобы остановить существо. Тэиль отвлекается на глухой стук сбоку от себя — Тэён скинул с себя акваланг. 

— Ты чего творишь?! — шипит на него Тэиль, но не успевает остановить. 

— Пуль ему недостаточно, — проговаривает Тэен, показывая нож и спрыгивая. Тэиль пытается схватить его за руку, но та выскользает у него из пальцев. 

Он пытается разглядеть, что происходит в воде, но та слишком мутная, а его отталкивает, когда что-то врезается в лодку. 

Джехен тоже не стреляет, чтобы не ранить Тэёна. И им остается только ждать. 

Ждать недолго, ведь запас в легких невелик. На поверхность всплывет либо одно тело, либо другое. 

Донен помогает погрузить тушу в несколько метров в грузовик. Ему немного нервно, и он старается не обращать внимание на крики за своей спиной. 

Тэен то кричит, то пищит, стараясь встать на цыпочки, чтобы не так больно было то, как Тэиль тянет его за ухо, отчитывая.

Ему за тридцать, но для Тэиля это не причина. 

— Донен, — тот тут же вздрагивает и выпрямляется, когда Тэиль зовет его. 

— Профессор? — неуверенно откликается он, оборачиваясь. Тэиль выглядит хмуро, но уже не злится. 

— Поедете со мной, — перечисляет он. — Нужно осмотреть внутренности, — Тэиль подходит к грузовику, принюхиваясь. Он кривится. — Пусть Со присоединится, когда закончит с анализом воды в реке.

×

У Джонни хлюпает в ботинках после того, как они во второй раз вытаскивали Тэёна из воды. 

Он думает, что ему нужно поскорее сменить обувь, чтобы не заболеть, но он не может сделать работу быстро. Он не хочет думать о том, что с ним будет, если он еще раз провалится перед профессором. 

Джонни разминает шею, ожидая, пока на пробнике проявится цвет для сравнения по палитре, когда получает вызов по рации. 

Он старается не показывать эмоций, когда отвечает, принимая. 

— Ты всё ещё обижаешься? 

Джонни требуется несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и зажать кнопку для ответа. 

— На что? — он старается держать голос максимально ровным. — На то, что ты подсыпал мне снотворное? В моем доме? Когда я оказал тебе помощь, разрешив пожить у меня? 

Джехен молчит, обдумывая услышанное, что дает Джонни возможность отложить рацию и взять новую пробу. Видимо, прошло не так много времени для диффузии. 

— Сон был тебе необходим, — настаивает Джехен. — Если ты не собираешься беспокоиться о себе, позволь это делать другим. 

— Я не просил об этом, — цедит Джонни. — Но можешь оказать услугу и свалить сегодня. _Черт._

Джонни игнорирует дальнейший вопрос Джехена. 

Он рассыпал все полоски, что у него были. Половина из них намокла и уже не была пригодна. Он торопится собрать остальные, чтобы не запороть еще больше, когда, опускаясь на корточки, задевает локтем планшет Донена. К его счастью, Джонни вовремя ловит его. 

Он протирает экран от попавших капель и пытается вглядеться в изображение. 

Показалось. 

— Все в порядке? — продолжает Джехен, отвлекая. Джонни закатывает глаза. 

Он встает, не долго думает над ответом и оборачивается, чтобы найти взглядом Джехена. 

— Я сказал все, что хотел, — отвечает он. — Мне от тебя ничего не нужно. 

Джонни не видит чужое выражение лица, но надеется, что смог донести все, что имел в виду. 

Он спотыкается на половине мысли, когда лодка резко дергается в сторону. Джонни еле сохраняет равновесие, а сердце пропускает удар. 

— _Что случилось?_ — у Джонни нет времени ответить. 

Он взглядом ищет в лодке что-нибудь, что ему поможет. Тэён оставил свой нож в ящике с инструментами. 

_Нож._

Это довольно иронично, думает он. Еще ироничней то, что он не успевает им воспользоваться. 

Его утягивают в воду, и после секундного шока от погружения в ледяную воду он ничего не чувствует.

×

— Никогда не видел таких больших рыб, — говорит Донен, подкатывая лестницу к висящей на кране в лаборатории туше. 

— Больше тунца, — соглашается Тэиль. — Зубы похожи на акульи, знать бы еще, из какого периода. Надо запросить сведения о существующих образцах. 

Тэиль переводит взгляд на стоящего с большим ножом Тэена и поджимает губы. 

— Осторожней, — проговаривает он. — Мы не знаем, что там внутри. 

У Тэиля есть предположение, но все равно что-то не сходится. 

Тэён кивает, поправляя респиратор и забирается по лестнице на несколько ступенек. 

Одной рукой он удерживает тушу, затем замахивается и одним тяжелым движением ведет лезвием, распарывая брюхо. 

Если бы Донен не страховал, Тэён бы точно упал — на пол лаборатории вылилось много воды вместе с мусором. Тэиль неловко отпихнул от себя подплывший к нему целлофановый пакет. 

— Ну, наша гостья явно втянулась в современную экосистему, — пытается пошутить Донен. Тэиль подходит к ним, стараясь обходить воду. 

— Больше ничего? — спрашивают он, заглядывая в полость. Тэён качает головой. 

Когда раздается мелодия звонка, Донену приходится отступить от лестницы и снять перчатки. 

— Это Сычен, — озвучивает он, принимая вызов. — Да? _Что?!_ Никуда его не пускай, мы сейчас приедем, — Донен смотрит на Тэена и Тэиля почти безумно. — Что-то утащило Джонни под воду. 

Сычен рассказывает Тэилю детали, пока Тэён возвращает Джехена из фургона, в котором его заперли люди Сычена.

Когда тот подходит к ним, Сычен прячется за спину Тэиля, но Джехен не собирается мстить. 

— Это была такая же акула? — спрашивает Тэиль. Джехен качает головой. 

— Это не рыба, — отрицает он. — Что-то другое, было похоже, что его затянуло. Будто руками. 

— Человек? — искренне удивляется Тэён. Джехен пожимает плечами. 

— Не человек, — возражает Донен и передает свой планшет Тэилю, показывая запись. — Но сравнение понятно. 

Тэён заглядывает в экран, когда профессор увеличивает изображение. Картинка слишком пиксилезированная, но Тэён явно различает очертания фигуры и, да, как Джехен сказал, рук. 

— Выяснять будем по ходу дела, — произносит Тэиль, возвращая Донену планшет. — У нас уже две жертвы. 

— Две? — переспрашивает Джехен. Тэиль кивает. 

— Утром пропал ребенок, — поясняет Сычен. — Мы не были уверены, учитывая, что аномалия была в реке. Но, если сквозь аномалию прошло несколько тварей, одна из которых может также перемещаться по трубам.. . 

— И мы этим не занялись?! 

— Чисто условно, — безэмоционально продолжает Сычен, — у нас не было оснований. 

— Неважно, — останавливает их Тэиль, — мне нужны карты канализаций, нужно будет проверить зону, где пропал ребенок, в первую очередь. 

Джехен помогает Донену перенести аппаратуру с лодок. 

Донен старается не смотреть на него, учитывая, что после слов Сычена Тэиль запретил Джехену идти с ними. 

Джехен громко опускает коробку на капот автомобиля. Донен делает глубокий вдох. 

— Это нечестно, — возмущается Джехен. — Почему Мун берет с собой Тэена, хотя он всего лишь зоолог, а меня оставляет разбирать вещи? 

Донен цокает языком, задумываясь. 

— Может, потому что ты прыгнул в воду без должной подготовки? 

Джехен закатывает глаза. Донен хочет его подбодрить, но взгляд его цепляется за коробку, которую принес Джехен. 

— Почему они синие? — удивленно спрашивает Донен, беря в руки несколько тонких бумажных полосок. 

Джехен пожимает плечами. 

— Должно быть, Джонни рассыпал их тогда. 

Донен ведет головой. 

— Нет, почему _именно_ синие. 

Донен грузится пару секунд, прежде чем найти несколько сухих, не тронутых тестеров, чтобы взять пробу сейчас. 

— Не понимаю, — бормочет он, смотря на результат. — Соленость должна была снизиться с закрытием аномалии, но она на том же уровне. 

— Есть еще одна аномалия? — предполагает Джехен. Донен переводит на него взгляд. 

— О ней не было сигнала, — продолжает мысль он. — Возможно, она в канализации, в трубах, под землей, так вода попадает в реку, — Донен возвращает все в коробку. — Если мы узнаем, через какую трубу поступает поток воды, можем выйти к аномалии и, вероятно, к логову, если оно есть. 

Джехен весь подбирается. 

— Именно это мы сейчас и сделаем.

×

Джонни задыхается. 

У него горят легкие, он ничего не видит и чувствует только сковывающий тело холод. Его куда-то тащат, но он не думает, что сможет дотянуть до момента, когда узнает, куда. 

Это подступает паникой, и он ничего не может поделать. 

Его единственная минута уже кончилась, и он должен с этим смириться. 

Когда Джонни толкает вверх, он уже не понимает, в каком состоянии находится, и не сразу начинает дышать, жадно глотать воздух, цепляясь руками за ржавые железки крышки трубы, в которой он оказался. 

Его трясет не то от холода, не то от всего остального, он смотрит вниз, сквозь воду на существо, не четко различимое в переливах. То через пару секунд уплывает, оставляя Джонни одного. 

Или он так думает. 

— Не пытайся сбежать. 

Джонни дергается в сторону голоса. 

— Кто здесь? 

— Енджун, — отвечает, затем более удрученно продолжая: — Хотя какая разница. Мы здесь умрем. 

— Нет, мы выберемся, — к удивлению самого Джонни уверенно произносит он. — Уверен, нас уже ищут, — Джонни поудобнее перехватывает прутья, чтобы чуть больше оказаться над водой в воздушном промежутке до крышки. — И я попытаюсь что-то придумать. 

Енджун вновь пытается словами остановить его, но Джонни с силой бьет по решетке, поднимая шум, а затем резко дергается под воду — существо, которое утащило его, оказалось прямо над ним, громко ревя и пугая Джонни. 

Он не представлял, что оно было таких размеров. Раза в два больше моржа и явно не менее агрессивное. 

Джонни отплевывает воду, которую случайно проглотил, и скалится.

В такой позиции они долго не протянут, особенно Енджун, находившийся здесь неопределенное время. 

Но Джонни тоже уверен в их словах. Их уже ищут. 

Джонни пытается подгадать время. 

Он прислушивается к звукам с поверхности, к хлюпам, далекому реву, ко всему, что могло бы указать на то, где находится существо. 

В воде Джонни слышать не может, поэтому надеется на удачу. 

Он говорит Енджуну, что если что-то с ним случится, тот продолжал ждать. Джонни думает, что если подросток держится так долго, то надежду в нем заглушить не так просто. 

Джонни делает три подхода. 

Первый, чтобы узнать, насколько глубоко уходит труба. 

Второй, чтобы увидеть, есть ли после нее стена или там уже можно выплыть на поверхность. 

Ему приходится брать перерывы в несколько минут, чтобы восстановить дыхание, подавить панику и начать с начала. 

В третий раз он всплывает на поверхность. 

Они в канализации, здесь тухлый, будто гнилой воздух, и Джонни не хочется думать о том, что он мог что-то подцепить. Ну, ему не придется думать, если он умрет. 

Такой роскоши он себе позволить не может. Он несет ответственность перед Енджуном. Перед Марком, много перед кем, вообще-то. 

Ему приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы вытащить себя из воды, и даже после он не сразу может встать. Его ведет, и он падает. Он прислушивается к посторонним звукам, но не слышит никаких признаков чужого приближения. 

Джонни оглядывается, находя в стенах трубы, одна из которых светится изнутри и выдает поток воды на несколько порядков значительнее других. Джонни судорожно вздыхает. 

Когда ему все же удается подняться, он находит трубу, в которой находится Енджун. Тот совсем плох, совсем побледневший и продрогший. Енджун начинает плакать, когда Джонни берет его за руку и говорит, что сейчас поможет ему. Енджун качает головой, но Джонни не хочет признавать чужую правоту. 

Джонни слаб, и даже немного приподнять тяжелую решетку — для него непосильная задача. 

Если бы только здесь было что-то, что могло бы послужить ему рычагом. 

Джонни стаскивает с себя тяжелую насквозь промокшую куртку, чтобы не сковывала движения, и начинает толкать. 

У него скользят ноги, а вместо прогресса появляются ссадины на руках. Джонни пыхтит, переставляет ноги, пытаясь найти устойчивое положение. 

Он громко выдыхает, когда через несколько минут крышка начинает поддаваться. Главное не останавливаться. Учитывая, какой шум и скрежет он создает, если существо где-то в трубах, оно их услышит. 

Джонни открывает щель сантиметров в тридцать, когда из одной трубы раздается рев. Это заставляет его сбиться с темпа, и руки перестают слушаться. 

Он не может остановиться прямо сейчас. Он не может остановиться прямо сейчас. Он не… 

Джонни отлетает к стене. Успевает кое-как сгруппироваться, чтобы не удариться затылком, но это не спасет его от надвигающегося существа. 

Джонни ловит себя на мысли, что разглядывает его. Действительно огромный и в холке, и по длине. Покрыт кожей, темной, грязно-серой. Джонни бы назвал его огромным головастиком, с удлинением в виде хвоста, и, Джонни не очень уверен, передними лапами, похожими на руки, но соответствующие размерам существа и с перепонками. Джонни не помнил ни одну запись в справочниках о чем-то подобном. Впрочем, профессор, наверное, был бы доволен таким последним анализом в жизни одного его студента Джона Со. 

Джехен целится точно в голову. 

Он должен признать, что управлять пистолетом проще и приятнее, чем винтовкой с транквелизатором или шокером. Да и с расстояния в десять метров грех не попасть. 

Еще он должен признать, что профессор не просто так держит Донена рядом, не нанимая на его место кого-то более компетентного. Донен, может, не выглядит таким, но его умение работать в экстримальных условиях поражает, а методы и выводы не уступают Муну. Должно быть, тот подготовил себе достойную замену.

×

Тэиль видит периферийным зрением подходящего к нему Сычена. Тот сначала думал поздравить с очередным успешно завершенным делом, но передумал. 

Сычен останавливается рядом, но, прежде чем начать говорить, оглядывается назад на лаборантов и экспертов, надеющихся собрать первые анализы с трупа существа. 

— Так, из какой он эпохи? — спрашивает Сычен. 

Тэиль качает головой. 

— Не из какой. 

— В плане? — удивляется Сычен. 

— Не из одной известной нам эпохи, — объясняет Тэиль. — Как и та акула, не из прошлого. Я увидел результаты вскрытия, — он складывает руки на груди. — Мусор, заполнивший желудок акулы, хорошо сохранился, все даты на упаковках там далеко после нынешней, а большинство брендов и вовсе на данный момент не существует. 

У Сычена загораются глаза. Он переводит взгляд на Донена, стабилизирующего работу устройства, чтобы держать аномалию закрытой. 

— То есть это портал в будущее? 

Тэиль хмыкает и разворачивается к нему. 

— Вряд ли тебе понравится, что ты увидишь по ту сторону, — говорит он. — Да и менять будущее не в наших правилах. Как и прошлое. Мы ученые, необходимо видеть и соблюдать эту границу, за которую переступать нельзя.

×

Джонни ерничает, пока они ждут машину. 

Комплект одежды, который ему собрали, ему несколько мал, после осмотра врачей у него будто высохли глаза и горло, да и дальнейшее продолжение вечера ему не кажется уже таким хорошим. 

Он предсказывает попытку Джехена заговорить, поэтому разрывает молчание первым:

— Значит, ты хранишь у меня дома огнестрел. 

Джехен ожидал подобного. 

— Это личное оружие, у меня есть удостоверение, — отвечает он. — Работает быстрее транквилизаторов, ты должен был заметить. 

— Да, — Джонни кивает. — Спасибо, — Джехен расслабляется. — Это хорошо, что он у тебя есть, застрелишь меня часа через полтора. 

Джехен не уверен, шутит ли Джонни. 

В холодильнике — замаринованая индейка. Джонни занимался этим прошедшим вечером, а Джехен даже из соседней комнаты чихал от специй. 

Поставив ее сейчас, они точно не успеют к назначенному времени. 

Джехен предлагает заказать еду домой, на что Джонни только смеется, говоря, что ни один ресторан в такое время не приготовит им индейку.

— Закажем курицу, — не отказывается от идеи Джехен, уже набирая номер. 

— Это не индейка, — удрученно проговаривает Джонни, начиная шарить в поисках чего-то по шкафчикам.

— Закажем самую большую курицу, — заключает Джехен. 

Он действительно заказывает курицу и несколько вторых блюд для разнообразия стола. Джонни под его неодобрительным взглядом с громким стуком ставит бутылку на стол. 

Когда Джехен заканчивает, Джонни уже откупорил вино. 

— Не думай, что я тебя простил, — глухо произносит Джонни. — То, как ты поступил со мной, ужасно. Но я обязан тебе за сегодня жизнью. 

— Не считай себя мне чем-то обязанным, — возражает Джехен, на что Джонни только фыркает, наливая вино себе в бокал. — Тебе нужно принять таблетки. 

Джонни пожимает плечами. 

— Алкоголь — тоже антисептик. 

— _Джонни_ , — настаивает Джехен, но тот его обрывает. 

— Нет, — строго и резко чеканит Джонни. — Не пытайся, — он смотрит Джехену прямо в глаза, и он отступает. — Я не собираюсь напиваться в присутствии Марка или, тем более, Эмбер. Но выпить мне надо. 

Джехен сдается, говоря, что подготовит стол. Джонни выпивает бокал, когда тот уходит переодеться. 

От алкоголя в крови он немного расслабляется. 

Эмбер ничего не говорит про курицу или про немного поддатого Джонни. Она бесится на Джонни за то, что ей пришлось жить в хостеле, а не с ним; что тот променял ее на совершенно постороннего человека и даже не встречается с ним. 

Претензии она высказывает только Джонни, а Джехену говорит, что готова поделиться с ним своей телефонной книжкой и знакомствами на любой вкус. 

Марк большую часть ужина витает в облаках и даже не сразу замечает, что Эмбер решила наконец раздать привезенные из Америки подарки. Среди них по коробке от Вернона и Дженни, а также один общий от Даниэля и младших. Джонни она говорит, что тот не заслужил, пусть и прячет одну маленькую коробочку в кармане. Она вручит ее наедине. 

— У вас большая семья, — удивленно выдыхает Джехен. Эмбер смеется, а Марк подавляет желание начать распаковывать подарки. 

— Десять человек, — медленно произносит Джонни, ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке. Джехен удивляется еще больше, поэтому Эмбер торопится объяснить:

— Большой дом папаши Со — это сиротский приют, куда определяют детей из диаспоры, чтобы те не забыли корни, — говорит она, заставляя Джехена задуматься. — Нас под крышей, конечно, много было в свое время, но годы идут, — Джехен кивает. 

Эмбер пытается травить истории из приюта, но в какой-то момент с ней начинает спорить Марк, говоря, что та врет все. Марк заставляет к спору подключиться Джонни, и тот не замечает, когда сам начинает оживленно рассказывать свою версию Джехену. 

Тот тоже пугается, когда Джонни запинается, осознавая, но, видимо, Джонни решает смилостивиться. 

Эмбер подливает вино всем, кроме Марка, который весь вечер растягивает один бокал шампанского. 

Она спрашивает Джехена, как хорошо в коллектив влился Джонни, и благодарит за терпение. 

Джехену неловко, особенно когда второй раз за вечер слышит "спасибо" от самого Джонни. Джехен не чувствует, будто заслужил. 

— Спасибо, — говорит уже Джехен, — за то, что даешь шанс. 

Марк косится на него с подозрением, а Эмбер никак не комментирует формулировку. 

Под конец вечера Эмбер просит Джонни помочь ей собраться. Пока Марк, обнаруживший индейку в холодильнике, пытается издеваться над Джехеном, они незаметно уходят в прихожую. 

— Что в ней? — спрашивает Джонни, заинтересовано вертя коробочку в руках. 

— Печенье с предсказанием, — фыркает Эмбер, обуваясь, и Джонни не сразу понимает, что это не шутка. — Сама испекла. 

— Но ты не готовишь, — внутри действительно оказывается знакомое печенье, что никак не умаляет удивление Джонни. 

Эмбер пожимает плечами. 

— Считай это особым подарком. 

— Оно отравлено, — уверенно утверждает Джонни. Эмбер закатывает глаза. 

Эмбер уходит вместе с Марком, когда подъезжает такси. 

Времени несколько минут до полуночи и, учитывая, что завтра — все еще пятница, Джонни надеется чудом избежать похмелья. 

Он падает на диван рядом с Джехеном, уже разобравшимся с посудой, и громко вздыхает. 

— Нужно ложиться, — озвучивает Джехен. Джонни разворачивается к нему и смотрит с вызовом. 

— А если я не хочу, что? Силой заставишь? 

Джехен хмурится от неожиданной смены атмосферы. 

— Мне казалось, мы сошлись на том, чтобы двигаться дальше. 

— Это не значит, что я так просто все забуду. 

Джонни знает, что его слова балансируют на грани ровно настолько, чтобы надавить на Джехена и спровоцировать, может, чтобы начать новый спор и выйти из него победителем. 

Он смотрит на то, как напрягается Джехен, и засматривается. 

Джонни обычно не легок на вино, но сейчас с Джехеном его ведет. 

Джонни целует первым. Может, он действительно давно ни с кем не был, что теперь он возбужден и кожа пылает, когда Джехен проводит руками под футболкой. 

Когда они отстраняются, у Джехена припухшие влажные губы, и делает ровно то же, что Джонни: смотрит на губы напротив. 

— Это ничего не значит, — говорит Джонни. 

Джехен кивает. 

— Конечно, — и льнет обратно, задевая ногтями разгоряченную кожу и ловя губами стон.   



	13. 11. Экстра

  
Марк отстает.

Он должен следить за Джено и Донхеком, но он не может перестать останавливаться, когда сильно задумывается.

В один из таких моментов его ловит Донхек, передавший поводок Джено.

— И что не так? — Марк пугается внезапного голоса возле себя, но замечает, кто это, и только закатывает глаза.

— Просто задумался, — отмахивается он. Марк обходит стоящего перед ним Донхека и выискивает взглядом Джено. — А где Джено и… этот?

Он оглядывается на Донхека. Тот смотрит на него невпечатленно и вскидывает бровь.

— У _этого_ есть имя, — напоминает он. — Его зовут Енхо, и тебе следует называть его так.

Марк поджимает губы.

Конечно, неординарный питомец Донхека, который шел в комплекте к двум подросткам, с которыми Марку нужно было нянчиться несколько недель, пока Джено восстанавливается от травм, а Донхек сидит на карантине от неприятностей.

Было бы лучше, если бы неординарный питомец действительно был каким-нибудь неординарным питомцем: змеей или шиншиллой. Но за то малое, что Марк уже знал о Донхеке, он должен был догадаться, что все было не так просто.

Поэтому два раза в день ему приходилось одевать еще небольшого по размеру детеныша какого-то доисторического динозавра в одежду для собак, чтобы скрыть чужой внешний вид, когда тот на улице пытается выкопать очередное дерево.

— Это условие Накамото, — пояснил ему в первый день Донхек. — Чтобы он не крушил стены и мебель, а выдыхался в парке. Он, конечно, в любом случае у нас ненадолго, но, пока он не подрастет, надо следовать его правилам.

Марк был, в принципе, в порядке с появившейся нагрузкой, если бы не имя.

— Мне просто не нравится, — бурчит он.

Донхек фыркает.

— А мне нравится, — возражает он. — Всегда нравилось, вот Тэиль и назвал так.

Марк объяснить ему, почему он так сильно против, не может и спорить дальше не хочет тоже. Его спасает только мысль, которая всю последнюю минуту билась у него в голове.

— Я не вижу Джено.

Он останавливается, и Донхек тоже, тут же смотря по сторонам. Донхек замечает чужую фигуру раньше и показывает пальцем куда-то вправо:

— Там.

Марк не сразу замечает друга, но, когда ему все же удается, он не так спокоен, как мог бы быть. Марк и Донхек бегут ему навстречу, чтобы тот притормозил.

Джено запыхавшийся и тяжело дышит. Донхек придерживает его рукой, чтобы тот мог отдышаться.

— Тебе нельзя перенапрягаться, — строго напоминает ему Марк и, пока Джено не может ничего сказать, продолжает: — Почему ты один?

— Енхо сбежал, — отвечает Джено, громко втягивая ртом воздух между словами. — Я не смог удержать поводок.

Донхек чертыхается, тут же оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Ладно, ты видел, куда он побежал? — старается не паниковать Марк.

Джено прикрывает глаза, вспоминая.

— Куда-то на восток, где жилые дома, — Марк поджимает губы.

— Ладно, хорошо, мы найдем его, — говорит он. — Наверное, нашел себе какое-то дерево с большими корнями, — он переводит взгляд на Донхека, тот кивает. — Все хорошо.

×

То, что они действительно находят его в корнях дерева, уже вырывшего там тридцатисантиметровую яму, не означает, что они тогда же его поймают.

Марк, вообще-то, должен сказать Джено остановиться и не бежать с ними, но он не может упустить существо из виду. И правильно, потому что, даже если бы он моргнул лишний раз, он бы не заметил, как тот бросился вниз в какое-то подвальное помещение.

Плюс: там они его точно схватят.

Минус: это общественная библиотека, а значит там будут люди.

С другой стороны, никаких криков Марк не слышит, а значит, возможно, Енхо проскочил незаметно.

Они осторожно спускаются, только чтобы пройти через дверь и наткнуться на целые ряды книжных шкафов.

Джено и Донхек быстро замечают скользнувший за один из стеллажей поводок и торопятся дальше, а Марк делает несколько шагов вперед, осматриваясь. И не сразу замечает фигуру за стойкой библиотекаря.

Замечает его, только когда тот прокашливается, обращая на себя внимание. Марк вздрагивает и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть смотрящего прямо на него парня.

Тот широко улыбается ему, прежде чем произнести:

— Доброе утро, Вам что-нибудь подсказать?

Марк подавляет желание оглянуться туда, куда убежали Донхек и Джено, особенно когда он слышит глухой стук с той стороны, и проговаривает:

— Я не уверен, если честно, — отвечает он.

Парень — Чону, как гласит его бейдж — понимающе кивает.

— Может, хотите пройтись? — предлагает он. — Может, какая-нибудь книга зацепит взгляд.

Марк собирается возразить, но его взгляд падает на книгу, лежащую на библиотекарском столе, и Чону, замечая это, негромко смеется.

Он поднимает книгу, показывая Марку обложку.

— Жюль Верн, — озвучивает Чону. — «Путешествие к центру Земли», ее читаю я, но у нас есть еще несколько экземпляров.

Марк неопределенно кивает.

— И о чем она? — ему немного неловко смотреть в глаза, и он замирает, когда все же поднимает взгляд.

Чону смотрит прямо на него с секунду, прежде чем все же ответить на вопрос.

— Про путешествие к центру Земли, очевидно, — говорит он. — Про приключения, опасность.

— Опасность, — эхом повторяет Марк. Чону кивает.

— Вообще, про ученого, его племянника и их гида, которые удивительным образом попадают внутрь Земли, где кишит своя особенная жизнь, — добавляет он.

— Звучит интересно, — комментирует Марк, он хочет сказать что-то еще, но внимание Чону быстро с него переключается.

— Простите, у нас с животными нельзя, — говорит он, вышедшим к ним Джено и Донхеку, держащему в руках Енхо.

— Извините, — откликается Донхек, — мы сейчас уйдем.

Они проходят мимо Марка, и, когда тот не идет за ними следом, Донхек на него оборачивается:

— Марк, ты с нами?

Тот отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым.

— Сейчас, — кидает он им, надеясь, что они поймут намек. Это срабатывает, поскольку Джено и Донхек поднимаются, не дожидаясь его.

Он переводит взгляд на Чону. Тот все так же улыбается, но Марк не может избавиться от чувства, что что-то поменялось.

— Мы открыты по будням с десяти до восьми, — проговаривает Чону, — и по выходным с двенадцати до шести.

— Я загляну, — кивает Марк.

— Будем очень рады.

***

Донхек под четким контролем Марка отправляет дииктодона в загон. И только тогда Марк может вздохнуть спокойно.

Им повезло, что состояние Джено не ухудшилось, но Марк все равно попросил его измерить температуру и давление.

Когда Марк уходит на кухню, Донхек следует за ним и смотрит, почти не моргая, пока Марк выставляет еду из холодильника на стол.

В конце концов, Марк сдается и смотрит на Донхека в ответ.

— И что не так? — спрашивает Донхек.

— Все нормально.

— Нет, — настаивает Донхек. — Когда ты вышел оттуда, ты был подавлен. Так что признавайся, это из-за того парня? — смотрит во все глаза.

Марк ощущает себя задетым и отвечать ему не хочет, но ведь Донхек не отстанет.

Хотя Донхек отстает, чем ставит Марка в еще больший тупик.

— Хорошо, — выставляет руки вперед Донхек. — Можешь не отвечать мне, но признайся хотя бы себе, почему это делает тебя таким грустным.

Донхек собирается уходить, когда Марк не сдерживает себя и все же выпаливает:

— С каких пор ты такой умный?

Донхек оглядывается на него через плечо и ухмыляется.

— Всегда таким был, — пожимает плечами. — Не забудь, я еще должен проверить вашу с Джено домашку.

***

Марку немного неловко заходить сюда вновь. Сейчас, без спешки, он не чувствует себя уверенно.

Он медленно спускается по ступенькам, медленно открывает дверь, боясь сразу же наткнуться на Чону, но, к его удивлению, того нет ни прямо перед дверью, ни за стойкой, где он стоял в прошлый раз.

Марк боится, что с его стороны было наивно полагать, что Чону единственный сотрудник, у которого смены в это время, но затем он слышит шаги, и из-за одного из шкафов показывается Чону.

Он явно хотел поприветствовать нового посетителя, но не смог сдержать свое удивление при виде Марка.

— Доброе утро, — все же произносит Чону и возвращается за свой стол.

— Доброе, — отзывается Марк и, чувствуя как начинают гореть его уши, решает взять себе перерыв и уходит бродить между стеллажей.

У него занимает несколько минут, чтобы избавиться от ощущения жжения на щеках. И чтобы появился новый повод волноваться.

Зачем он вообще пришел сюда?

Он скользит взглядом по полкам в поисках ответа и, кажется, находит.

Когда он приходит к стойке, Чону все еще здесь, раскладывает формуляры. Марк не может не заметить, как меняется выражение его лица, когда тот замечает книгу в чужих руках.

Чону принимает книгу и смотрит на Марка.

— Полагаю, записи у нас ещё нет?

Марк кивает.

— Тогда паспорт или другой документ, подтверждающий личность, — продолжает Чону. Марк рад, что догадался взять с собой рюкзак. Он передает карточку Чону, тревожно следит за чужими пальцами. — Со Марк, из Америки.

— Да, — зачем-то подтверждает Марк.

— Думал, это прозвище — _Марк_ , — отмечает Чону и тут же смущается. — Прости, слишком много говорю.

— Все в порядке, — возражает Марк. — Я не против.

Чону улыбается и возвращает Марку удостоверение и книгу.

— Приятного чтения, — говорит он. — Возврат через три недели.

Марк осторожно принимает вещи и немного мешкается.

— А я… могу начать здесь? — Чону неловко моргает несколько раз, прежде чем до него доходит суть вопроса.

— Да, конечно, у нас есть диванчики за шкафами, — произносит. — Мы закрываемся через два часа.

Марк кивает.

— Я подожду, — он поднимает руку, в которой держит книгу, — почитаю.  



End file.
